Pruebas del destino
by Chayley Costa
Summary: Bella Y Edawrd son una pareja feliz. El dia de su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorpenderla con una vsita inesperada. A los dos meses reciben una noticia que hace que su relacion sea mas solida de lo que ya era... Sumary completo adentro.
1. Sorpresa!

**Sumary ****completo**

**Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja. En su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorprender a Bella con una vista inesperada. Dos meses despes reciben una noticia que hará su relación mas solida de lo que ya era. Pero el destino les juega una mala pasada y desmorona todo en sus perfectas y felices vidas.**

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

**_N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que esta historia esta en proceso de edición. La trama de la historia no cambia en lo absoluto, solo es para arreglar un par de datos y errores._**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**Sorpresa! **

**Bella POV**

Hoy me levante feliz, pero a la vez triste. Hoy cumplía 6 años de novia con el amor de mi vida, Edward. Estoy feliz porque estaba junto al hombre más perfecto, hermoso y cariñoso sobre la faz de la tierra, que me ama con locura, del mismo modo que yo a él. Amor que no había cambiado con el paso de los años. Seguía tan fuerte como cuando comenzó. Cuando éramos dos adolescentes de 17 años. Recuerdo que me confesó todo lo que sentía por mi una noche que me quedé a dormir en su casa, porque Alice, su hermana gemela y mi actual cuñada y mejor amiga, insistía en que debíamos chequear los últimos detalles de mi "gran fiesta de cumpleaños". Como odiaba esto. Había insistido tanto que la deje organizar una fiesta por mi cumpleaños numero 18, ya que utilizó la escusa de que era nuestro ultimo año en Forks, ya que el próximo año todos asistiríamos a la universidad en diferentes estados del país.

Aun recuerdo nítidamente el día en el que Edward se me declaró.

_**Flash back**_

_Alice y yo, estábamos en la sala, recostadas sobre el gran sofá de los Cullen. Ya habíamos dejado todo listo para mi cumpleaños que era el próximo viernes._

_Tenia ganas de escupir todo lo que sentía, de contarle a Alice que estaba murta de amor por su hermano, pero me contuve, tenia miedo. Tenía miedo de parecer ridícula, ilusa, de creer que tal vez Edward también correspondiera a mis sentimientos. Alice era su hermana gemela y su confidente. Ella sabía absolutamente todo acerca de él, sabia que le pasaba con tan solo mirarlo. Y tenía mucho miedo de contarle lo que sentía, tenía pánico. _

_Sin que me diera cuenta, estaba sola sentada en el sofá. Oí que se abría la puerta de calle, me giré lentamente para ver de quién se trataba, supuse que era Carlisle, aun no llegaba del hospital. Pero no, era Edward. Me quedé embobada mirándolo mientras se quitaba su campera empapada por la constante lluvia de Forks._

_- Hola – le salude cuando pude reaccionar_

_- Hola – me devolvió el saludo. Se le notaba algo nervioso._

_No dijimos mas nada. Edward puso un pie en el primer escalón de la escalera, pero dudó y se volteo a verme._

_- ¿Dónde esta Alice y mi mamá?- me preguntó_

_- Esme se fue a dormir como hace una hora y Alice, no lo sé. Supongo que subió a su habitación para llamar a Jasper- le conteste en un tono indiferente. Así eran nuestras conversaciones. Nunca hablábamos de nosotros. _

_- ¿Crees que podríamos hablar por un momento?- me pregunto aun mas nervioso._

_- Si, claro. ¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunte, mientras fruncía el seño y tratando de encontrar algún motivo por el cual él quisiera hablar con migo._

_- ¿Me acompañas al jardín de invierno?- me pregunto algo vacilante._

_Asentí, mientras me levantaba y me ponía mis pantuflas._

_Entramos al jardín de invierno de Esme, su lugar sagrado. Edward venia detrás de mi. Caminé un par de pasos y me detuve. No me animé a voltearme. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un par de segundos que parecieron eternos. Hasta que Edward rompió el silencio._

_- Tal vez te suene un poco raro y ridículo, y hasta cursi. Pero ya no aguanto más. – se le notaba muy, pero muy perturbado. La voz le temblaba._

_Mantuve mi boca cerrada y traté de no pensar en nada. De que mi loca cabecita empezara a imaginarse cosas._

_-Estoyenamoradodevoz – me lo dijo a tal velocidad que tuve que pedirle que lo repitiera._

_- ¿Qué? No te entiendo.- le dije a la vez que me volteaba a mirarlo por primera vez desde que entramos al jardín._

_Suspiro y volvió a hablar. Esta vez más pausado_

_- Estoy enamorado de vos.- _

_Me quede tiesa, tratando de asimilar que era lo que me había dicho. Tarde un par de segundos, hasta que reaccione._

_- No me causa gracia tu broma – le conteste mientras comenzaba a caminar para salir de allí. Pero me detuvo. Tomo mi brazo y me obligo a mirarlo a la cara._

_- No es una broma. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado decirte esto?- me pregunto con su rostro a centímetros del mío._

_Lo único que pude hacer fue negar con mi cabeza. _

_Nos miramos a los ojos y supe que no mentía. Cuando estaba punto de decirle que yo también estaba enamorada de él, hizo algo que no me esperaba. Me besó. Soltó mi brazo y llevo una de sus manos a mi espalda baja y me atrajo mas a él, su otra mano libre la coloco en mi nuca. Pero un momento no respondí al beso, pero cada vez se hacia mas intenso entonces comencé a corresponderle. Edward gimió en mi boca, y aproveche la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, a lo cual él no protesto. Todo lo contrario. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca tratando de recorrer todo lo que le fuese posible. Comenzó a faltarme el aire, entonces me separe a regañadientes lentamente._

_Ambos jadeábamos por la euforia del beso._

_Edward apoyo su frente sobre la mía y me miró a los ojos._

_-Te quiero – susurro mirándome fijamente. Y no había más que amor en su mirada._

_- Y lo siento. Perdóname pero tenía que hacerlo. En verdad lo sien…_

_Le corte besándolo de nuevo._

_- ¿Por qué te disculpas Edward?. Yo también te quiero. – le dije sin romper nuestro contacto visual._

_Fin flash back_

Estaba muy feliz, pero estaba afligida también. No íbamos a poder festejarlo juntos. Estábamos casi a finales del semestre y llenos de exámenes. En realidad yo más que él. Estaba a solo un mes de graduarme en Psicología. A Edward le quedaba aun un año para especializarse como oncólogo. Así que acá estaba comiéndome las uñas, nerviosa e histérica, hoy rendía un examen muy importante. Estaba colocándome mi abrigo para salir rumbo a la universidad, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

- _¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO MI AMORRRR!_ – gritó eufórico Edward.

- Gracias mi cielo, y feliz aniversario! – le conteste con un tono de voz dulce.

_- ¿Como estas, mi Bellis?_

- Nerviosa.

_- Tranquila princesa. Ya veras que saldrá todo bien. No te preocupes. Eres grandiosa, así que te ira bien._ – Edward, siempre tratando de reconfortarme.

- Gracias amor. No sabes cuanto te extraño y te necesito.

_- Y yo a ti. Pero tranquila. Ya pronto nos veremos. Te dije que no me iba a perder tu cumpleaños._

- Nunca has faltado a ninguno de mis cumpleaños en los últimos 6 años. – le conteste en tono de broma.

_- Lo sé. Solo quería que te quedara bien en claro_- me contesto del mismo modo.

- Ok. Me quedo claro señor Cullen.

- _Así me gusta._

- Bueno cariño, lo siento pero debo ir a la universidad. Prometo llamarte en cuanto salga.

- _De acuerdo. Voy a estar todo el día pegado a mi celular._

- Te amo- le dije soltando un largo suspiro.

- _Yo también te amo. Cuídate mucho y suerte._

- Ok. A dios- y colgué.

Tome mi bolso y las llaves del departamento y salí rumbo a la universidad.

**Edward POV**

Después de colgar con Bella, me encaminé hacia donde estaba mi hermana Alice, esperándome en el aeropuerto de New York. Ella era cómplice de todas mis travesuras, y como no podía ser de otra manera, me había ayudado con todo para darle esta sorpresa a mi novia.

- Hola Eddie- empezó a canturrear y dar saltitos mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Hola Allie- le conteste el saludo mientras la estrecha en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Qué tal el vuelo?- me preguntó mientras se soltaba de mi abrazo.

- Largo, pero vale la pena solo por estar con Bella.- le conteste con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

- Se nota cuanto la amas. Ya esta todo listo. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Bella se va a morir cuando te vea.- dijo mi hermana feliz.

- Gracias- dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el aparcamiento.

- Mamá me pidió que ya que vas a esta un par de días en Seattle, vayan con Bella a visitarla. Los extraña mucho.- me comentó Alice mientras nos dirigíamos al departamento de Bella.

- De acuerdo. Prometo que el fin de semana vamos. Pero no le digas nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- Ok-

Alice era una loca de la velocidad, creo que eso viene de familia, porque en menos de 15 minutos nos encontrábamos fuera del edifico en donde vive Bella.

Aparcamos el coche, y bajamos mi equipaje, junto con todo lo que le había pedido a Alice que comprara para esta noche.

- Acá esta todo lo que me pediste Edward- dijo Alice señalándome las bolsas.

- Gracias. No se que haría sin ti hermanita- dije con total sinceridad.

- Pues nada- me contesto Alice en tono de broma- Y me debes una bien grande.

- Seguro, y prometo que te lo compensaré.

- Solo haz feliz a Bella. En verdad se lo merece.- mi novia era como una hermana para Alice.

- Seria incapaz de hacerle daño.

- Ya lo se. Así que no tengo nada de que preocuparme.

Lugo de esa mini charla con Alice, entramos al departamento con la llave que Bella me había dado y nos pusimos a preparar todo para esta noche. Estábamos acabando cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Una sonrisa apareció instantáneamente en cuanto vi el identificador de llamadas.

- Hola mi vida- conteste con el tono de voz mas dulce que pude.

- _Hola Edward_- me contesto Bella con un poco de desgana.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella?- pregunte muy preocupado.

_- Creo que me fue mal en el examen_- dijo con un tono de tristeza.

- ¿Por que dices eso? Te estuviste preparando mucho para este examen.

- _Si, pero parce que no fue suficiente. Desaprobé el examen oral y no voy a saber la nota de mi examen escrito hasta la próxima semana. Y debo sacar una nota bien alta para poder aprobar la materia y no volver a rendir el oral._

- Tranquila cielo- trate de reconfortarla.

- _De acuerdo._

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- _Nada. Supongo que volver a mi departamento, ponerme mi pijama y comer un bote de helado de frutilla con chocolate mientras hago zapping en la televisión._

No se imaginaba que le esperaba algo muchísimo mejor de lo que tenia planeado.

- Bella, siento mucho lo de tu examen- en verdad lo lamentaba- pero no te preocupes. De seguro que tendrás otra oportunidad.

- _Eso espero._

- Bueno amor, tengo que cortar. Cuídate y no demores en volver al departamento.

_- Si Edward, de hecho ya me estoy subiendo a mi coche_.

- De acuerdo. Te amo. Nos vemos pronto- si que nos veríamos muy pronto.

- _Ok, te amo Edward. A dios._

- A dios- y colgué.

Despedí a Alice, luego de volver a agradecerle por su ayuda. Y eche un vistazo por todo el living para comprobar que estaba todo como debía estar. Luego de comprobarlo, fui hasta la habitación de Bella, y esparcí pétalos de rosas desde la puerta de la habitación hasta la cama, en donde deje algunos pétalos desparramados al azar. Quería que esta noche fuera perfecta.

**Bella POV**

Hoy parecía no ser mi día. Primero, era el sexto aniversario de mi noviazgo con Edward, y no estábamos juntos para celebrarlo. Segundo, lo extrañaba horrores. Y tercero, había desaprobado mi examen oral, el que definiría si conseguía mi titulo en psicología. Me había preparado durante dos meses para rendir esta materia, pero los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada.

En cuanto salí del salón de clases, llame a Edward, solo escucharlo me hacia sentir mejor. El siempre me levantaba el ánimo. Me dirigí directamente a mi departamento, luego de que salí de la Universidad.

Abrí la puerta, y me lleve un gran susto al ver luces en el piso del living y sobre la mesa de café, que se encontraba entre mi gran y cómodo sillón de cuero y la televisión. Aclare un poco mi vista y puede notar que eran velas, y sobre la mesa habían utensilios para dos personas y una frapera con hielo y una botella, que supuse, era de champagne. Me detuve en seco en cuanto vi a mi ángel parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Estaba más hermoso que nunca, la luz de las velas iluminaba perfectamente su rostro y le daba un sexy brillo a sus ojos verdes. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y los primeros tres botones desprendidos, dejando ver su bien formado pecho, y jeans negros. En su mano derecha sostenía una orquídea.

Me quede mirándolo embobada por su belleza.

- Sorpresa- me dijo en un susurro. Y vaya, que sorpresa!

Deje caer mi mochila en el piso y me lance sobre él. Edward me recibió con la misma efusividad con la que yo me lance, y me rodeo la cintura con su mano izquierda.

- Feliz aniversario mi Bellis- me dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente.

Le respondí fervientemente al beso. Hacia mas de un mes que no nos veíamos y extrañaba tanto sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias; que comencé a profundizar el beso, rozando mi lengua en su labio inferior, jadeo sobre mi boca, y le dio acceso a mi lengua a que se adentrara en su dulce boca. El beso duro un par de segundos, hasta que nos hizo falta el aire y separamos nuestros labios, solo lo suficiente para que pudiéramos respirar.

- Que hermoso recibimiento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte mientras me entregaba la orquídea y yo la tomaba.

- Viajo desde Chicago a Seattle, y ese es lo primero que me dice mi novia? - me pregunto con cara divertida.

- Te amo. Te he extrañado muchísimo. Y ni te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí.

- Eso esta mejor.- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

- Ahora si, ¿qué haces aquí?- volví a preguntar.

- Bueno, digamos que ayer fue mi último examen. Y no tengo que regresar a la universidad hasta dentro de dos semanas así que decidí darle una sorpresa a mi bella novia.- dijo antes de darme un casto beso en los labios.

- Ah… con que me mintió señor Cullen?. Eso no se hace. No sabe el castigo que le espera- le dije tratando de sonar lo mas sexy posible. Al parecer funciono, porque Edward me devolvió la broma con un tono de voz y una mirada terriblemente sexy. Eso si que era seductor.

- Lo siento señorita Swan. Es que si le decía que venia, no seria una sorpresa. Y yo la quería sorprender.

Y capturo mis labios en un beso igual de apasionado que el primero. Dejándome bien claro que me había extrañado. Al igual que yo a él.

- ¿Qué te parece si cenamos antes de que me castigues?- dijo Edward rompiendo el beso.

Hice una mueca de desacuerdo. Pero en verdad necesitaba comer algo, los últimos dos días había estado tan nerviosa que no había comido prácticamente nada.

- Esta bien- acepte.

Mi novio me dio un piquito y me guío hasta la mesa de café y me senté sobre unos almohadones que habían en el suelo.

- Ahora vuelvo amor- dijo Edward.

Yo solo asentí, y espere a que volviera. No podía creer que estuviera aquí. Lo necesitaba tanto. A los pocos minutos regreso con una bandeja, y la deposito sobre la mesa. Se sentó frente a mi, y destapo la bandeja.

- Lasaña. No es como la tuya cielo. Pero la compre en un buen restaurante de comida Italiana.

Solo le sonreí. Mientras servia un trozo en mi plato y otro en el de él. Lugo saco un vino que se encontraba en la frapera al lado del champagne. Lo descorcho y lleno nuestras copas.

- Por nuestro sexto aniversario mi vida- dijo mientras levantaba su copa, y yo hacia lo mismo con la mía.

- Porque podamos tener muchos más juntos.- dije antes de chocar nuestras copas y dar un pequeño trago.

Cenamos mientras charlábamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho en este tiempo que no nos vimos. Cuando terminamos Edward me ofreció tiramisú, pero había comido demasiado y estaba llena. Le dije que lo dejáramos para mañana. Le ayude a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Cuando dejamos todo en orden nos acomodamos en el sofá cómodamente. Y apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras Edward me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

- ¿Qué te parece si me das mi castigo?- me susurro Edward al oído, antes de tomar mi lóbulo y morderlo delicadamente.

- Creo que ya es hora de que tengas tu merecido – dije antes de tomar sus labios en un desesperado beso, lleno de lujuria, pasión, deseo, pero sobre todo de amor.

Nuestras caricias comenzaron a ser mas frenéticas, la respiración de ambos se hizo mas pesada. Edward comenzó a levantar mi remera y a acariciar mi plano vientre con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía mi nuca, para hacer mas profundo el beso. Yo por mi parte comencé a desabrochar su camisa.

-Edward…- dije cuando rompí el beso para tomar aire- vamos a la habitación.

Edward no contesto, solo se levanto con migo y me siguió besando mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la cama. Una vez allí, me tumbo suavemente sobre mi mullida cama y comenzó a quitarme mis tenis. Mi respiración era muy pesada por causa de la excitación del momento, y porque llevaba prácticamente un mes sin hacer el amor. En cuanto se deshizo de mi calzado, hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos. Y se subió a la cama con andares felinos y una sonrisa picara. Mi necesidad de él era más grande que mi paciencia, entonces lo tome por el cuello de su camisa y lo atraje a mis labios para volver a devorarlos. Mientras Edward comenzó a levantar mi remera para quitármela, solo rompí el beso para que pudiera terminar de sacarla. Yo le quite completamente su camisa que ya había desabotonado anteriormente y dirigí mis manos hacia el botón de su pantalón.

- Vaya- dijo Edward con la respiración entrecortada- parece que alguien tiene apuro.

- Cállate y sígueme besando- conteste mientras volvía a jalar su cabeza hacia mi.

Seguí desabrochándole el pantalón y el hizo lo mismos con el mío. Comencé a jalar los suyos hacia abajo y luego levante mis caderas para que el quitara completamente mis estorbosos jeans. Edward comenzó a acariciar mi cintura y en un lento asenso, llego a mis pechos. Solté un jadeo cuando sus dedos acariciaron mis duros pezones sobre la tela del sostén. Luego llevo sus manos hacia mi espalda y en un rápido movimiento me quito el sostén.

- Tan hermosa- dijo Edward antes de llevar uno de mis pechos a su boca.

Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y clave mis uñas en su espalda del placer que sus caricias me provocaban. Una mano de Edward comenzó a decender por mi vientre y se detuvo en mi entrada. Mi respiración se hizo mucho mas pesada aun. Edward levanto la vista para posarse en mis ojos y me dedico mi sonrisa favorita. Levante mis caderas con anticipación. Pero no quería nada de juegos previos; lo necesitaba demasiado.

- Edward…- jadeo- …por favor…- jadeo.

- Por favor qué- me pregunto.

- Hazme el amor…. Ya no lo soporto mas.- dije un tanto desesperada.

Y sin decir mas nada se ubicó en mi entrada y me penetro de un solo golpe. Grite de placer al sentirlo finalmente dentro de mi. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente, mientras jadeábamos nuestros nombres. Por dios, Edward era un dios en la cama. Me hacia sentir tanto placer cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Y eso creo que se debía al gran tamaño de su pene, además de que sabía perfectamente como tocarme y acariciarme, y moverse cuando estaba dentro de mí. Nuestros movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos. El fuego en mi estomago se hizo casi insoportable, mis paredes se empezaron a cerrarse entorno a su miembro. No pude mas y un potente orgasmo salio de mis labios.

- Te amo- me dijo Edward, después de tres profundas estocadas se vino y grito mi nombre. Se dejo caer sobre mi, sin salirse de mi cuerpo. Y nos quedamos así, mientras tratábamos de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañaba amor- dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Lo mismo que yo a ti- conteste- Te necesitaba mucho. Te amo.- y le di un corto beso en los labios.

Esperamos unos minutos para recuperar fuerzas, y retomamos la actividad. Luego de la tercera ronda, caímos rendidos.

- Descansa amor- dijo Edward mientras me atraía a su pecho y rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba mi cabello. Me apoye en su pecho.

- Te amo- susurre antes de que el sueño y el cansancio me dominaran.

* * *

**Espero que haya salido bien y si lees por primera vez la historia, me gustaría saber tu opinion. Y no dejen de pasar opor mi nueva historia A corazón abierto. Besos.**

_**Chayley**_


	2. Descubiertos

**Sumary ****completo**

**Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja. En su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorprender a Bella con una vista inesperada. Dos meses despes reciben una noticia que hará su relación mas solida de lo que ya era. Pero el destino les juega una mala pasada y desmorona todo en sus perfectas y felices vidas.**

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

_**N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que esta historia esta en proceso de edición. La trama de la historia no cambia en lo absoluto, solo es para arreglar un par de datos y errores.**_

**Capitulo 2**

**Descubiertos**

**Edward POV**

Me desperté cuando los rayos de sol daban de lleno en mi cara. Me voltee lentamente para no despertar a Bella y ver que hora era. Faltaban 20 minutos para las 7:30. A esa hora mi ángel se levantaba para ir a la universidad. Así que decidí levantarme y prepararle un delicioso desayuno. Cuando lo tuve todo listo, lo coloque en una bandeja y me dirigí a la habitación.

- Despierta mi Bellis. Hay que levantarse ya- le susurre dulcemente al oído. Comenzó a removerse en la cama y aun sin abrir los ojos, me pregunto con vos patosa.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 7:30.

- Hoy no tengo que ir a la universidad. – dijo aun sin abrir sus ojos.

- Lo siento amor, no lo sabia.- estaba apenado de haberla despertado. Sabia que llevaba semanas sin dormir bien a causa del estudio. Bella abrió lentamente sus ojos y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa cuando se percato del desayuno que había preparado.

- Mmm…. preparaste el desayuno.

- Si, pero duerme. Mas tarde desayunamos.

- No, hagámoslo ahora. En verdad tengo hambre. Y eso huele delicioso.- dijo mientras se incorporaba totalmente. Se volteo para recoger mi camisa que había quedado en el suelo y se la puso, yo me acomodé su lado en la cama y puse la bandeja entre medio de nosotros.

Desayunamos entre risas, coqueteos, besos y caricias. Amaba pasar el tiempo con Bella. Ya llevábamos seis años juntos, y ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso. Estaba decidido, le pediría matrimonio, solo estaba esperando el momento apropiado. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando note que Bella movía una mano frente a mi, tratando de llamar mi atención.

- Hey! Se puede saber en que piensas?- me miraba frunciendo el seño.

- Nada cielo. Solo pensaba en lo mucho que te amo- le mentí, bueno, no del todo- ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos y vamos a visitar a nuestros padres?- Su rostro se ilumino completamente.

- Me parece genial- me dijo entusiasmada- he estado tan ocupada, que llevo semanas sin ver a mis padres. Y Alice me dijo que Esme y Carlisle tenían ganas de vernos.

- Entonces no digamos más, y pongámonos en marcha.

- Voy a darme una ducha rápida- dijo levantándose de la cama, dándome una hermosa vista de sus largas y bien torneadas piernas.

- ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño?- dije envolviéndola con mis brazos por atrás y susurrándole al oído en un tono seductor.

- Mmm… suena tentador. Pero me temo que si me acompañas no será una ducha rápida. Y debemos salir rumbo a Forks hoy mismo.- me contesto a la vez que se daba vuelta y envolvía sus brazos en mi cuello. Le hice un puchero y por un momento creí que había funcionado. Pero me dio un corto beso en los labios, se zafo de nuestro abrazo y se encamino hacia el baño soltando una risita divertida.

Mientras esperaba que Bella terminara de bañarse, me encargue de acomodar la habitación y dejar todo el departamento en orden. Al cabo de 15 minutos, mi novia salió del baño, su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla y sostenía otra en su mano mientras se secaba el cabello.

- Ya esta cielo. Ahora puedes tomar una ducha- dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un casto beso.

- De acuerdo. Prepara tus cosas, en una hora salimos a Forks.- tome una toalla del armario y me metí al baño.

**Bella POV**

- Ya esta cielo. Ahora puedes tomar una ducha- le dije a Edward, mientras me acercaba a el y le deba un casto beso.

- De acuerdo. Prepara tus cosas, en una hora salimos a Forks- tomo una toalla y se metió al baño.

Mientras me vestía, me percate de que todo estaba impecable en la habitación. ¿Podía tener un novio más perfecto? Creo que no. A veces me pregunto que fue lo que hice para merecerme semejante hombre. Comencé a empacar las cosas indispensables para nuestro viaje. Estaba terminando de empacar cuando Edward salio del baño, solo envuelto en una toalla, dejando al descubierto su irresistible abdomen, por el cual descendían gotas de agua. No me di cuenta de que me le había quedado mirando fijamente y con la boca abierta, hasta que Edward me preguntó

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- hizo su sonrisa torcida que me dejaba mucho mas embobada. Trate de recomponerme rápido y le dije

- Engreído.- y volví a lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez estuvimos listos, cargamos las cosas a mi auto, regalo de Charlie y Renée, de graduación. Y nos encaminamos hacia Forks.

- ¿Sabes que Edward?- dije girándome en el asiento del copiloto para poder verlo. Edward iba manejando, si lo hacia yo, llegaríamos en el doble de tiempo- Deberíamos quedarnos en Forks para festejar mi cumpleaños. Ya que es el domingo y en verdad tengo ganas de pasarlo con nuestras familias.

- Me parece perfecto, vida. Esme se va a poner muy contenta.

- Estoy segura.

El viaje desde Seattle a Forks fue prácticamente en silencio. Un silencio cómodo, en el que solo hacían falta sonrisas y algún que otro "te amo". Siempre acompañados de música tranquila que nos ayudaba a relajarnos.

En cuanto entramos a Forks, nos dio la bienvenida la fría llovizna que caía constantemente en el pueblo. Nos dirigimos primero a la casa de los Cullen, mis suegros, mis segundos padres, mi otra familia.

- Esme se va a poner como loca en cuanto nos vea.- le comente a Edward mientras aparcábamos frente a la imponente mansión. Sonreí al ver el jardín de Esme tan bello como siempre, lleno de hermosas y coloridas flores.

- Si. Yo también lo creo. Hace tiempo que no los vemos- Dijo Edward antes de bajar del coche y apresurarse para abrir mi puerta.

- Siempre tan caballeroso- bromee.

- Así es como se debe tratar a una dama- me dio un beso y tomo mi mano.

Llagamos al porche y Edward toco a la puerta, unos segundos mas tarde, mi suegra nos daba la bienvenida en efusivos abrazos.

- No lo puedo creer. Mis pequeños se acordaron de nosotros.

- Claro mamá- dijo Edward con sarcasmo y la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

- Vengan, pasen- se hizo a un lado Esme para dejarnos entrar- Se van a helar ahí fuera-colgamos nuestras chaquetas en el armario y nos acercamos a la acogedora estancia.

- Ahora vuelvo. Voy por chocolate caliente.- Edward y yo solo sonreímos en señal de agradecimiento. Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás y Edward paso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- gire mi cabeza para verlo y hacerle un gesto para que continuara- Adoro lo bien que se llevan mi familia con tigo.

- Sabes bien que tu familia es como la mía. Los quiero tanto como a mis padres.- conteste. En ese momento Esme llego con tres tazas de chocolate caliente. Puso la bandeja sobre la mesita del living y nos dio una a cada uno.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- pregunto antes de darle un sorbo a su taza.

- Tranquilo- contesto Edward.

-¿Cómo fue que se dignaron a venir a visitarnos?- nos cuestionó.

- Digamos que le dí una sorpresa a Bella por nuestro aniversario, y ya que no tiene que volver a la universidad hasta el martes, decidimos pasar un par de días aquí y festejar el cumpleaños de Bella todos juntos.

- Eso es fantástico. Renée y Charlie se van a poner muy contentos. Te han echado mucho de menos.

- Lo se. Yo también los he extrañado.

Esme nos sometió a un interrogatorio, queriendo saber todo lo que habíamos hecho durante los últimos meses. El resto de la mañana pasó rápido, y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos sobre la hora del almuerzo.

- Vamos Esme. Déjame ayudarte con el almuerzo- me ofrecí.

Preparamos algo rápido. En el preciso instante en el que sacaba la comida del horno se oyó la puerta de calle cerrarse, señal de que el doctor Cullen había llegado. Carlisle entro en la cocina y saludo a su esposa con un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando se percato de mi presencia, soltó inmediatamente a Esme un poco avergonzado, se acerco a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Bella- exclamó- Pero que sorpresa. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien Carlisle, ¿y tú?

- Estupendo. ¿Y Edward?

- En tu despacho. Dijo que iba por unos libros que necesitaba para sus exámenes.

- De acuerdo. Voy a buscarlo.

- Avísale que el almuerzo ya esta listo- dijo Esme- No tarden.

Edward y su padre aparecieron en el comedor cuando terminaba que colocar la mesa junto a Esme.

- Mmmm mamá, eso huele delicioso.- comento Edward mientras se sentaba y yo hacia lo mismo a su lado.

- Pues, no me lo tienes que decir a mi, si no a tu novia. Ella fue quien preparó la comida- dijo Esme mientras servia en el plato de su esposo.

- Bueno- dijo mientras se giraba para mirarme dedicándome mi sonrisa favorita- Entonces ahora vamos a comprobar si sabe tan bien como huele.-

- Aun nadie ha muerto por lo que cocino – dije en tono bromista.

Todos comenzamos a comer, y me felicitaron por mi talento culinario. Yo solo me sonrojaba y rodaba los ojos ante cada halago. Carlisle también quiso saber todo al igual que Esme. Terminamos de almorzar y recoger la mesa cuando la madre de mi novio me sugirió que fuera a descansar.

- Hija, ve a dormir una siesta. Yo termino de ordenar.

- No Esme. Mejor me voy a saludar a mis padres. Llevo mucho tiempo sin verlos.

- De acuerdo. Ve y diles que esta noche los esperamos a cenar.

- Esta bien Esme. En un rato nos vemos.- me despedí y fui hasta la estancia donde Edward se encontraba sumergido en una charla con su padre acerca de medicina.

- Disculpen por interrumpir su charla. Edward, iré a saludar a mis padres.

- Bueno cielo- me dijo sonriendo- Papá más tarde continuamos con nuestra conversación.

- Oh, no Edward. Esta bien. Sigan platicando. No hay problema. No es necesario que me acompañes. - me apresure a decir. Mi intención no era interrumpir ese momento padre e hijo.

- ¿Estas segura?- yo asentí con mi cabeza a modo de respuesta- Ok, mándales saludos de mi parte. Y diles que luego paso a verlos. Ten cuidado.

- Siempre lo tengo. En un rato vuelvo.- tome mi campera y me metí a mi coche rápidamente. Encendí el motor y espere a que calentara antes de salir rumbo a la casa de mis padres.

Estaba ansiosa por verlos. Quince minutos mas tarde estaba frente a mi casa. Baje del coche y me encamine hacia el pequeño porche. Estaba frente a la puerta y dude en abrir con mi llave. Quería sorprenderlos, así que me decidí por tocar a la puerta. Golpeé varias veces. El coche de mi madre estaba sobre la entrada del garaje, por lo que me pareció raro que aun no abriera. Luego de un par de golpes mas y un "ya voy", tras la puerta apareció una muy agitada Renée.

- Vaya mamá! Siento mucho si interrumpí algo. Si quieres puedo volver mas tarde- bromeé.

- Hija… - dijo mi madre nerviosa y con la respiración entrecortada- No… no esperaba verte- en su cara se notaba algo mas que sorpresa, ¿miedo, tal vez?

- Bueno, ¿me vas a dejar pasar? Hace frío.- dije al ver que Renée no se movía de la puerta.

-Si, si Bella. Disculpa- se hizo a un lado y entre- Que sorpresa hija. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?

- Pues si te hubiera avisado, no hubiera sido una sorpresa.

- Claro, claro. Tienes razón- dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

El ambiente se notaba algo tenso, y no entendía el porqué del nerviosismo de mi madre. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba todo bien, cuando empecé a oír pasos que provenían de las escaleras. Me volteé para ver quien era. Charlie no podía ser, él a esta hora ya estaba de regreso en la comisaría. Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando vi a mi ex entrenador de la preparatoria, el profesor Phil, pero lo que mas me dejo sorprendida fue verlo solo en ropa interior. En ese instante comprendí el porqué del comportamiento de Renée.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué significa esto?- inquirí, mientras dirigía mi mirada de Phil a mi madre. En ese momento, observe mejor a Renée y me preacate de que tenia el cabello revuelto y su ropa estaba mal puesta.

- Tranquila hija. Yo te explicaré todo.

- De acuerdo- asentí- Hazlo.

Phil se volteó y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Trate de mantenerme lo mas calmada posible. Me senté en uno de los sofás del living de casa, mientras esperaba que Renée se dispusiera a explicarme que era lo acababa de ver. Pasaron los minutos y mi madre aun no hablaba. Volví a oír como Phil bajaba las escaleras. Se apresuró a la puerta, se volteó y me dijo,

- Lo siento Bella- sin decir mas, se marchó.

Al cabo de unos segundos en los que estaba haciendo todo mi esfuerzo en controlarme para no estallar y gritarle un montón de barbaridades a mi madre, de las cuales sabia que luego me arrepentiría, le pregunté,

- ¿Y? ya puedes empezar a explicarme que hacia mi ex entrenador de la escuela en mi casa, con mi madre y prácticamente desnudo. Y mas te vale que me digas toda la verdad porque ya no soy una chiquilla a la que puedes engañar.

- Lo se hija. Lo siento, en verdad estoy muy apenada- dijo con arrepentimiento- Lo que sucedió es que desde que te fuiste a la universidad me he sentido un tanto sola y …

- Espera- la interrumpí- ¿me estas culpando de que yo sea la causante por la que te buscaste un amante?

- No Bella, no quise decir eso- se apresuró a contestar- Déjame contarte todo y luego me juzgas y me gritas todo lo que quieras- asentí y al deje continuar.

- Bueno, como te decía, me sentía un tanto sola y tu padre casi nunca estaba en casa, ya fuera por el trabajo o porque se iba a pescar con Billy y Harry. Y comencé a cruzarme mucho con Phil en el pueblo y… - hizo una pausa tomando valor- comenzamos a tener una aventura.

- ¿Desde cuando?- quise saber.

- Como unos dos años.

- ¿Llevas dos años engañando a papá, engañándonos a todos?

- Hija te juro que no quería que se prolongara tanto. Solo creí que seria algo pasajero, de una sola noche, pero se me fue de las manos. En verdad estoy muy arrepentida.

- ¿Arrepentida?- mi paciencia se estaba acabando- Si hubieras estado arrepentida, lo hubieras dejado apenas comenzó. De hecho nunca debería de haber pasado. ERES UNA CUALQUIERA.- le espete en la cara. Segundos después sentí una de mis mejillas arder; mi madre me había abofeteado.

- No te permito que me hables así, Isabella- me dijo apuntándome con un dedo. Contuve las lágrimas, me levante y fui hasta la puerta.

- Esme los espera esta noche a cenar- dije sin voltearme a verla. Salí de la casa dando un fuerte portazo y subí a mi coche. Me fui lo más rápido que pude de allí.

Conduje a toda velocidad. Deseaba con toda mi alma haberle hecho caso a Esme. Pero no, el destino había escrito que esto debía pasar. Me adentre en la calle secundaria que solo conducía a la casa de los padres de Edward. Me tiré a la banquina para hacer tiempo y tranquilizarme un poco. Había hecho todo el camino llorando y no quería que Edward me viera así. Aun no quería contarle lo que había sucedido. Luego de unos quince minutos logré recomponer mi cara y recuperar la calma. Encendí el coche y maneje lentamente hasta llegar a la casa de los Cullen.

Cuando entré, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, supuse que estaban descansando. Subí a la segunda plata y entre en la habitación de Edward. Ahí estaba mi dios personal durmiendo tan apaciblemente, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Me quité mis botas y me recosté a su lado. Dejé descansar mi cabeza en su pecho y rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos. Al cabo de unos minutos caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando desperté busque a tientas a Edward, pero no lo hallé a mi lado. Lentamente me incorpore, la habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Miré por la ventana que dejaba entrar los últimos vestigios del sol. Había dormido demasiado. En ese momento Edward entró.

- Hey mi Bellis. Ya era hora de que despertaras.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

- Porque te veías tan bella dormida, tan tranquila; que no quise interrumpir tus sueños.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

- Lo suficiente como para decirte que tus padres ya han llegado y en media hora cenaremos.

- Oh diablos! Eso es mucho.- exclamé, me levante rápidamente y fui hasta donde había dejado mi pequeña maleta- Voy a lavarme la cara y cambiarme de ropa y bajo.

- Te espero abajo- dijo Edward.

- En diez minutos estoy con tigo.

Cuando ya estaba mas o menos decente como para ir a cenar, me tomé mi tiempo en bajar las escaleras. Tenía que poner mi mejor cara y fingir que nada había pasado.

- Bella!- exclamó Charlie en cuanto me vio. Me apresuré a bajar los últimos escalones y lanzarme a los brazos de mi padre.

- Papá, ¿cómo has estado? No sabes cuanto te he extrañado.

- Bien hija. Yo también te he echado mucho de menos.

- La cena ya esta servida- anunció Esme saliendo de la cocina, acompañada por Renée. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nuestros rostros se tornaron serios. Pasamos todos al comedor, y me senté entre Edward y mi padre, mi madre estaba sentada frente a mi.

La cena fue tranquila, charlando acerca de cosas sin importancia. En ningún momento miré a Renée, y mucho menos converse con ella. Supe que Edward sabia que algo no andaba bien cuando apretó uno de mis muslos por debajo de la mesa en señal de confortamiento.

- Carlisle- dijo Charlie cuando ya nos encontrábamos sentados en el living bebiendo café- ¿Crees que podrías atenderme la próxima semana?

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté preocupada- ¿Qué te sucede papá?

- Tranquila Bella, es solo un mal estar que tuve hace un par de días. Pero de seguro no es nada grave.- trató de tranquilizarme.

- La próxima semana a decir verdad Charlie, no voy a estar en Forks. Debo asistir a un congreso en New York, y las siguientes dos semanas voy a estar muy ocupado, tengo muchas cirugías programadas. Si quieres te puedo derivar a algún medico de mi confianza.- le ofreció Carlisle.

- Preferiría que fueras tú. Esperaré hasta que tengas un lugar y me puedas atender. No es nada urgente.- dijo mi padre, restándole importancia.

- Papá, si te sientes mal, deberías de considerar la sugerencia de Carlisle.

- No tienes porque preocuparte hija. Esta todo bien.- el tono de mi padre era despreocupado.

- Solo no me preocuparé si me prometes que en cuanto te sientas mal, vayas a ver a un medico.

- Lo prometo.- contesto Charlie haciendo un gesto con la mano de "si capitán". Todos reímos ante tal comportamiento.

Cuando mis padres se fueron, me despedí de mis suegros y subí a la habitación de Edward, él me siguió. En cuanto estuvimos tras las puertas del cuarto, me preguntó, lo que sé que se estuvo aguantando durante toda la noche.

- ¿Sucedió algo Bella cuando fuiste a ver a tus padres, esta tarde?- lo dijo muy cuidadosamente. Largue un pesado suspiro antes de contestar.

- ¿Tan obvia soy?

- Sabes que te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé perfectamente cuando algo no esta bien.

- Lo sé. Pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de ello.

- De acuerdo. Solo cuéntame cuando te sientas lista. Siempre voy a estar con tigo para escucharte y apoyarte.

- Siempre cuanto con eso.-conteste, mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él que se encontraba sentado sobre los pies de la cama.- Ahora lo único que necesito es que el hombre al que amo me haga mimos- dije al mismo tiempo que pasaba mis brazos por su nuca.

- Que bueno que el hombre al que amas este siempre predispuesto.- sin decir más, nos sumergimos en un apasionado beso.

Este fin de semana pretendía disfrutarlo. Olvidaría por el momento lo ocurrido con Renée, cuando volviera a Seattle tendría tiempo para pensar.

**Espero que haya salido bien y si lees por primera vez la historia, me gustaría saber tu opinion. Y no dejen de pasar opor mi nueva historia A corazón abierto. Besos.**

**_Chayley_**


	3. Cumpleaños y compromiso

**Sumary ****completo**

**Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja. En su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorprender a Bella con una vista inesperada. Dos meses despes reciben una noticia que hará su relación mas solida de lo que ya era. Pero el destino les juega una mala pasada y desmorona todo en sus perfectas y felices vidas.**

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

_**N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que esta historia esta en proceso de edición. La trama de la historia no cambia en lo absoluto, solo es para arreglar un par de datos y errores.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Cumpleaños y compromiso**

**Edward POV**

Me desperté cuando los primeros rayos del sol daban de lleno en mi cara. Estaban las persianas levantadas; anoche había olvidado bajarlas. Cuidadosamente me deshice del agarre de Bella y me levanté para bajarlas, no quería despertarla, aun era temprano. Antes de volver a la cama, me puse unos boxers. Habíamos quedado rendidos luego de la ardua actividad de la pasada noche.

Me recosté y comencé a acariciar el cabello de mi ángel. Dormía tan apaciblemente. Me preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido ayer entre ella y su madre, porque claramente se notaba que lo que la afligía, era algo relacionado con mi suegra. Se debía de tratar de algo grave, ya que Bella jamás se enfadaba con alguien por alguna estupidez. Por más de que me muriera de ganas por saberlo, no la iba a presionar. Cuando ella estuviera lista me lo contaría.

Un suave golpe en la puerta, interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

- Hey Edward, ¿estas presentable?- sonreí al reconocer la voz de Alice.

- Si enana, pasa.

- Hola hermanito- Alice hablaba apenas susurrando. Sabía perfectamente que detestaba que despertaran a Bella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vamos a pasar el fin de semana todos juntos. Emmet y Rose también vienen. Aparte el domingo es el cumpleaños de mi cuñadita y mejor amiga. ¿Creías que me lo perdería?

- Seguro que no- sonreí- ¿Cuándo llega Emmet? Hace siglos que no lo veo.

- Hablé con Rosalie hace un rato y me dijo que llagarían a media mañana.

- Ok. Oye Alice, ¿por qué no llevas esta tarde de compras a Bella? Creo que le vendría bien distraerse un poco- sugerí.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- mi gemela se había dado cuenta que algo me preocupaba. Era imposible ocultarle algo a Alice.

- En realidad, no lo se. Anoche me dijo que luego me contaría, pero estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver con Renée.

- ¿Por qué estas casi seguro?

- Anoche Charlie y Renée vinieron a cenar. Y Bella no le dirigió la palabra en toda la noche. Se notaba algo tenso el ambiente entre ellas.

- De acuerdo Edward. Cuenta con migo.

- Gracias enana.

- De nada. Ah, y me debes otra- dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara- Bueno me voy antes de que despierte a Bella, no quiero ser la culpable de tu ira- dijo mientras fingía un escalofrío.

- Esta bien. En cuanto Bella despierte, bajamos a desayunar.

- Los espero.

Luego de la pequeña charla con mi hermana, volví a caer en la inconciencia.

**Bella POV**

Desperté y vi la hora sobre la alarma en la mesa de noche, marcaba las 10:15. Me volteé hacia Edward y contemplé lo perfecto que era. No existía un hombre más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra, a veces parecía irreal.

Comencé a dejar besos húmedos sobre su pecho, lentamente fui subiendo por su cuello, para luego seguir por su mandíbula y finalizar en sus labios. Sonrió contra los míos.

- Buenos días mi bello durmiente- susurre contra sus labios.

- Si que son buenos – contestó antes de atrapar mis labios en un profundo beso. Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron a causa de la falta de aire, mi estómago rugió. Ambos reímos.

- Creo que alguien tiene hambre- dijo Edward.

- Yo también lo creo.

- Vamos a vestirnos y a desayunar- propuso mi novio mientras se levantaba de la cama. Yo le seguí.

- Creo que necesito una ducha antes de bajar- dije, después de pasar frente al espejo y ver el desastre que era mi pelo.

- Esta bien. Yo te espero abajo. No tardes- Edward se terminó de vestir en lo que yo buscaba mi neceser y me encerraba en el baño.

Luego de una relajante pero corta ducha. Me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Mientras me aproximaba a la cocina, comencé a oír mucho barullo y risotadas. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Alice con Jasper, a Emmet con Rosalie, y obviamente, mi dios griego. Todos estaban riendo a carcajadas.

- Hey ¿qué hacen aquí?- interrumpí su algarabía con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en mi rostro.

- Hey Bellita- dijo Emmet mientras se levantaba y venía corriendo hasta mi. Me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- EMMET- dije con el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones- Su…suéltame, no pedo respirar- inmediatamente me liberó de sus musculosos brazos.

- Lo siento Bellita- se disculpó- Es que te extrañé mucho.

- Yo también te extrañé mucho. Y por favor, no me digas más Bellita- odiaba que me llamaran así. Mi abuela era la única que lo hacia, y por desgracia un día Emmet lo escuchó cuando mi abuela Marie estaba de visita en casa.

- Esta bien enana- yo rodeé los ojos. Al final, no sabía que apodo era mejor, si Bellita o enana. En fin, era Emmet y nunca nadie podía enfadarse con él.

Luego de saludar a todos y estrecharlos en efusivos abrazos, me senté a desayunar. Emmet y Alice eran como los hermanos que nunca tuve, junto con Jasper y Rose, los mejores amigos del mundo. Reíamos y bromeábamos como cada vez que estábamos juntos. La mañana pasó rápida y cuando quisimos acordar, ya era hora del almuerzo.

- Hey Bella, ¿quieres acompañarme con Rosalie esta tarde al centro comercial?- preguntó Alice.

- Me perece buena idea- simplemente conteste. Mi respuesta hizo que todos se me quedaran viendo en estado de shock. Es que claro, yo siempre me negaba a ir de compras con Alice. No es que no me gustara, a que mujer no le gusta mimarse un poco?; es solo que Alice era extremadamente exagerada a la hora de gastar dinero.

- ¿Ustedes oyeron lo mismos que yo?- preguntó incrédula Alice. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Bella, te abdujeron los ovnis?- Dijo Emmet con falso dramatismo.

- Ay, tampoco es para tanto-dije- Alice, por más que me queje, patalee o haga lo que haga, igual terminaras arrastrándome con tigo al centro comercial. Así que hoy te la puse fácil. A de mas, creo que me vendría bien salir de compras.

- Genial- dijo una muy entusiasmada Alice- A las 3 en punto partimos.

- OK.

Luego de terminar de almorzar, ayudamos a limpiar la cocina a Esme. Cuando terminamos, Alice me recordó que en quince minutos salíamos rumbo al tenebroso centro comercial. Si, tenebroso, ya que Alice lo hacia ver así. Te arrastraba a cuanta tienda se le antojara. Subí a la habitación por mi bolso y bajé. En la estancia se encantaban Edward, Jasper y Emmet, entretenidos jugando a tenis en la Wii. Mi novio y Emmet se peleaban y se acusaban mutuamente de hacer trampa. Jasper los miraba entretenido. La escena era muy graciosa, parecían dos niños. En ese instante aparecieron Alise y Rose.

- Vamos Bella, faltan dos minutos para las tres- dijo Alice mientras miraba su reloj.

- De acuerdo. Adiós chicos. Adiós Edward. Nos vemos en un par de horas- Edward puso pausa al juego y fue hasta donde yo estaba.

- Adiós mi vida. Compra algo bello para esta noche. Aun que no creo que te dure mucho puesto- me susurró al oído en un tono sexy, y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Yo temblé ante tal acción tan sensual.

- Hmmmm… - fue todo lo que salió de mis labios. El sonrío de lado, me besó y me dejó ir.

Una vez en el auto de Alice, comenzamos a platicar sobre cosas que queríamos comprar. Estábamos a mitad de camino, cuando Rosalie me preguntó,

- Oye Bella, ¿qué sucede?

- Nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Has estado algo rara, es como si algo te abatiera.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?- ambas asintieron. Yo traté de fingir lo más que pude, pero al parecer no había dado resultado. Suspiré y continué- Creo que me va a hacer bien desahogarme.

- Anda Bella, cuéntanos. Te sentirás mejor. – me animó Rose.

- Lo que sucede es que Renée engaña a mi padre- solté de golpe.

- ¿Qué?- exclamaron sorprendidas mis amigas.

- Lo que oyeron. Me enteré ayer, mas bien los vi.-contesté mientras mantenía mi vista en el paisaje del camino a través de la ventanilla del coche.

- Dios mío Bella ¿Cómo que los viste?- preguntó Alice aun sin salir de su asombro. Comencé a relatar como había sido todo. Ellas solo escucharon.

- Ahora entiendo la preocupación de mi hermano. Ay Bella, no se como reaccionaria ante una situación así.- comentó Alice.

- ¿Qué te dijo Edward?- pregunté preocupada.

- Nada, solo se dio cuenta de que no estabas bien. Y que sospechaba que tenía alguna relación con Renée. Me dijo que anoche tus padres fueron a cenar a casa, y que no hablaste en toda la noche con tu madre.

- Por favor, no le digan nada aun. Quiero decírselo yo. Pero aun no. Y tampoco se lo cuenten a nadie. Obviamente Charlie no sabe nada y no quiero que se entere así.

- Cuenta con nosotras Bella.- dijo Rosalie.

- Gracias.

Un par de minutos mas y nos encontrábamos aparcando frente al centro comercial. Afortunadamente no se volvió a tocar mas el tema sobre mi madre, y las chicas se encargaron de hacerme olvidar completamente de mis problemas.

Una vez dentro, comenzó mi tortura. Alice me hizo entrar a todas las tiendas habidas y por haber, probarme miles de prendas y zapatos. Pero un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, cuando mis queridas amigas me hicieron entrar a un local de Victoria Secret's.

Me hicieron probar al menos uso treinta conjuntos de ropa interior sexy, de los cuales me obligó a comprar la mitad. Mi cuñada era una exagerada. ¿Para qué necesitaba yo quince conjuntos de ropa interior con encaje, que apenas cubría lo necesario? En fin, era en vano discutir con Alice. Luego de unas cuatro largas horas de compras, volvimos a casa.

En cuanto entramos a la acogedora estancia Esme y los chicos, se encontraban sentados frente a la gran hoguera. Todos se giraron a vernos, en cuanto notaron nuestra presencia. No se porque, pero había algo extraño en sus rostros. Tal vez era solo mi imaginación, pero yo presentía que en el fondo estaban tramando algo, y obviamente iba dirigido a mi, porque cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en mi. Algo dubitativa me acerque hasta ellos. Esme fue la primera en hablar,

- Hey chicas. Pensamos que iban a tardar más.

- ¿Más?- pregunté incrédula- Cuatro horas de compras con Alice son más que suficientes.

- Pero si dijiste que tenias ganas de ir cielo- dijo Edward, mientras me hacia sentar en su regazo.

- Si, pero eso fue ante de que tu querida gemela me haya hecho comprar un millón de cosas que son totalmente innecesarias- repliqué.

- Bella no seas tan melodramática- me reprendió Alice- ¿A caso no me vas a decir que no son hermosas las cosas que compraste? A de mas, apuesto a que a Edward le van a encantar- dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Yo me sonrojé ante tal comentario. Sabía perfectamente que era eso que le encantaría a mi novio.

- Bueno. Porqué no vamos a rentar películas y compra comida chatarra para nuestra noche de películas- dijo Jasper, mi salvador.

- ¿Y quién planeó una noche de películas?- inquirió Rosalie.

- Pues yo lo acabo de planear. Así que vamos Emmet, Edward- dijo mientras se levantaba- Tiene que ayudarme a elegir las películas que les puedan llegar a agradar a nuestras chicas. Ustedes preparen la cena mientras tanto- Jasper nos señaló a las tres.

- Yo creo que solo Bella cocinará- dijo Emmet- Porque si lo llegan a hacer mi hermana o Rose, vamos a tener que ir por lo bomberos en vez de por películas- Todos reímos ante el comentario, menos las ultimas dos aludidas.

Los chicos se fueron, y yo me encaminé hacia la cocina. Podía contar en todo con mis amigas, menos en lo que respecta a lo culinario. Esme vino a ayudarme.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habíamos preparado una deliciosa cena. Alice y Rose colaboraron poniendo la mesa. Ya estaba todo listo, y los chicos ya hacia un poco mas de dos horas que habían salido y aun no regresaban. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Tome mi celular para marcarle a Edward, cuando aparecieron los tres por la puerta junto con Carlisle.

- Disculpen la tardanza. Fuimos a hacerle una visista al doctor Cullen- dijo Jasper.

- Que bueno que lo hayan ido a buscar. Llegas mas temprano y eso que hoy es sábado- dijo Esme.

- Si. Pero sabes que voy a estar muy ocupado las próximas tres semanas y quiero dejar todo bien organizado- repuso Carlisle.

- Bueno, todos a lavarse las manos. La cena esta lista, niños- nos mandó Esme dando por terminada la semi discusión.

- Si mamá- respondimos todos a la vez.

Como adoraba a "mi" gran familia. Los conocía desde que tenía cuatro años, cuando Alice y yo comenzamos juntas el preescolar. Claro, también estaba Edward, pero siempre fue un chico muy reservado, y no tenia amigos, solo a Alice. Desde ese momento no nos separamos nunca, luego conocimos a los Hale. Por eso era mi segunda familia, y para Esme y Carlisle, sus pequeños. Esme siempre decía que por más que hubiéramos dejado de serlo, seguiríamos siendo sus niños. Y nadie se podía negar a su amor maternal.

Nos sentamos todos en nuestros respectivos lugares y comenzamos a comer, a excepción de Emmet. El no comía, devoraba. Una vez que quedamos todos satisfechos, comenzamos a levantar la mesa. Los hombres se fueron a la estancia para preparar todo para la noche de películas. Cuando nos reunimos con ellos, ya estaba todo listo.

- Bueno chicos, nosotros estamos muy cansados. Así que nos vamos a dormir.- se excusó Carlisle- Que disfruten de sus películas. Hasta mañana.

- Si a descansar. Seguro- dijo Emmet con sarcasmo.

- Hasta mañana- dijo Esme y nos guiñó un ojo.

- Ay por dios mamá, ¡Que asco!- exclamó el grandulón con repulsión.

No pudimos evitar reírnos ante tal situación.

Comenzamos viendo una película de acción, obviamente escogida por Emmet. No es que me disgusten las de acción, pero esta era demasiado sangrienta, sin mencionar los malísimos efectos especiales y las pésimas actuaciones. A mitad de la película me quede completamente dormida en los brazos de Edward.

**Edward POV**

Bella se había quedado dormida sin siquiera haber llegado a la mitad de la película, es que en verdad era mala y aburrida. En cuanto termino, me disculpé y subí con mi ángel en brazos. Estaba profundamente dormida, ni se enteró cuando la desvestí y le puse su pijama. Era tan adorable.

Me acosté a su lado, pensando en la mejor manera de darle mañana su regalo de cumpleaños. Solo esperaba que lo aceptara. Dándole vueltas al asunto, me quedé dormido.

Desperté cuando apenas faltaban solo unos minutos para las nueve. Bella un dormía, eso me daba el tiempo suficiente para ultimar los detalles de mi regalo.

Me levanté y baje a la cocina por el desayuno. Mi madre lo tenía casi todo listo. Alice venía entrando del jardín con un ramo de lirios recién cortados. Mi familia estaba al tanto de mi regalo y me ayudaron para que todo saliera perfecto. Charlie y Renée también estaban enterados y me dieron todo su apoyo.

- Acá esta todo preparado hijo-me dijo mi madre mientras me entregaba la bandeja con el desayuno.- Suerte- me dio un beso en la frente antes de dejarme salir de la cocina.

Alice había puesto los lirios en un florero, y me acompañó hasta el cuarto, con la excusa de que se he iba a caer el florero si lo llevaba en la bandeja. Me ayudo a acomodar todo.

- Mucha suerte hermanito- me deseo mi hermana y se fue.

Me armé de valor, y lentamente comencé a besar a Bella por todo su hermoso rostro. Ella sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- susurre contra sus labios antes de besarla.

- Gracias mi vida- contestó cuando dejamos de besarnos. Lentamente se incorporó y vio la bandeja con el desayuno en los pies de la cama, una sonrisa iluminó aun más su bello rostro.

- ¿Desayunamos?- pregunté, sabiendo obviamente la respuesta. Bella sintió entusiasmada. Coloque la bandeja frente a ella, esperando que notara eso en particular que yo quería que viera. Estaba por tomar el zumo de naranja, cuando lo vio.

- Edward ¿qué es esto?- me preguntó mientras me miraba con el seño fruncido y tomando la cajita de terciopelo negro.

- Ábrelo y lo sabrás- hizo lo que le pedí. Estaba expectante a su reacción, con mis ojos fijos en su rostro, el cual primero demostró confusión, para luego dar paso al entendimiento y finalizar en la sorpresa. Se giró y me miró.

- ¿Es esto lo que creo que es?- preguntó incrédula. Yo tome el anillo de oro blanco con una gran piedra de esmeralda en el centro. Me hinqué a su lado en la cama y tomé su mano izquierda.

- Isabella Marie Swan ¿quieres casarte con migo?

- Siii!- respondió sin dudar un segundo y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus preciosos ojos chocolates. Coloqué el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. Me levanté y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. La empecé a besar con todo el amor del mundo. Amor que solo por ella sentía. Pero fuimos interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe.

Ambos volteamos hacia la puerta. La escena que vimos fue más que graciosa. Emmet y Alice estaban tirados en el piso y Jasper, Rose, mis padres e incluso mis suegros, estaban allí. Todos nos miraron con cara de disculpa.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen todos ahí?- dije con fingido enfado.

- Lo siento hijo- se disculpó mi padre- Yo traté de detenerlos, pero ya sabes como son.

- Si. Seguro- dijo sarcásticamente mi madre.

- Bueno, ya interrumpieron. Se pueden retirar- estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo par sonar enfadado y no largar una carcajada.

Todos asintieron, y en silencio se retiraron. Una vez solos, me giré para ver a Bella. Su cara no podía ocultar lo divertido de la situación que acabábamos de pasar.

- ¿En que estábamos?- pregunté inocentemente.

- En esto- dijo Bella mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello y me atraía bruscamente hacia ella. Nos fundimos en un apasionado beso lleno de amor y pasión.

No podía estar más feliz. Bella, mi Bella, pronto sería mía de verdad. Muy pronto sería Bella Cullen, mi mujer.

* * *

**Espero que haya salido bien y si lees por primera vez la historia, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Y no dejen de pasar por mi nueva historia A corazón abierto. Besos.**

**_Chayley_**


	4. Inesperado pero encantados

**Sumary ****completo**

**Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja. En su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorprender a Bella con una vista inesperada. Dos meses despes reciben una noticia que hará su relación mas solida de lo que ya era. Pero el destino les juega una mala pasada y desmorona todo en sus perfectas y felices vidas.**

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

_**N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que esta historia esta en proceso de edición. La trama de la historia no cambia en lo absoluto, solo es para arreglar un par de datos y errores**_

**Capitulo cuatro**

**Inesperado pero encantados**

**Bella POV**

Estaba muy feliz. Hacía ya dos meses que estaba comprometida con Edward. Por mas de que aun no habíamos fijado la fecha para nuestra boda, los dos estábamos ansiosos por casarnos. Estaba yendo rumbo al Hospital general de Seattle. Desde hacia un par de semanas no me venia sintiendo nada bien, tenía nauseas y vómitos prácticamente a diario. En un principio supuse que era solo una indigestión, pero al pasar los días, los malestares seguían, había perdido un poco el apetito, sin mencionar que hace un par de días, me desmayé.

Había hablado con Edward ese mismo día y le había contado lo sucedido. Me dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo de Chicago a Seattle, pero yo lo refrene y le pedí que no se preocupara. Igual vendría el próximo jueves, ya que el viernes era mi graduación. Por fin tendría mi tan deseado título Me había esforzado mucho para esto. Era algo que realmente me apasionaba. En fin, Edward aceptó solo con la condición de que fuera al médico cuanto antes. Así que acá estoy en la puerta del hospital.

El médico clínico de turno me atendió y me hizo preguntas de rigor. Luego me dio una orden para que me realizaran unos análisis. Una vez hechos, me pidieron que regresara al siguiente día para que el doctor los revisara. Sin más, me retire a mi departamento. En cuanto llegue a casa me prepare un enorme sándwich; me puse cómoda en mi sofá y llame a Edward. Al segundo tono contesto.

- _Hola Bellis ¿cómo te sientes?-_ fue lo primero que pregunto.

- Como me he estado sintiendo las últimas dos semanas. Fatal.

- _¿Fuiste al médico?_

- Si. Hoy mismo fui. Me ordeno hacer unos análisis y mañana debo regresar para retirarlos y para que el doctor los vea y me diga de una buena vez que es lo que sucede.

- _¿En verdad que no quieres que vaya?-_ pregunto y me imaginé sus labios haciendo un tierno puchero.

- En realidad si, pero no es por mi salud, si no porque te extraño. Pero solo faltan tres días más para que estés aquí.

- _Yo también te extraño. Y detesto que estemos lejos cuando me necesitas. Muy pronto vamos a estar juntos y nada ni nadie nos va a separar jamás_.

- Si amor. Ya falta menos. Y dime ¿cómo van tus exámenes?

_- Hasta ahora todo bien. Mañana rindo el último examen, porque el profesor quiere tomarse sus vacaciones antes, entonces adelantaron dos días el examen. Así que probablemente pueda estar antes allí._

- Eso sería estupendo. Extraño tanto estar a tu lado. Solo deseo que tu último semestre no sea tan largo- dije con desgana ante la idea de saber que tendríamos que pasar seis meses mas separados.

-_ Pues yo tengo una idea para que no estemos más separados_- propuso mi novio entusiasta.

- ¿Cuál seria?

- _Que te vengas a vivir con migo._

- Me encantaría- dije con mi voz cargada de ilusión.

_- Entonces aprovecharemos las vacaciones de Navidad par que te mudes._

- Me parece perfecto.

- _Bueno cielo, te tengo que dejar. Tengo una consulta con un profesor._

- Esta bien Edward. Ve tranquilo. Mucha suerte mañana en tu examen- le desee.

- _Gracias, la voy a necesitar. Cuídate y llámame si sucede cualquier cosa_.

- Si amor. No te preocupes. Te amo.

- _Yo también te amo. A dios_- y colgó.

La idea de mudarme a Chicago me agradaba. Pero no porque fuera una gran ciudad, si no por el hecho de vivir con mi futuro esposo. Disfrutaba mucho los días que pasábamos juntos y no había nada que me hiciera mas feliz que despertar todos los días con él a mi lado.

El martes llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y como en las ultimas dos semanas, vacié mi estomago en el retrete. Me sentía fatal, tenia hambre y ganas de comer de todo, pero a la vez todo me daba asco. Así que llevaba días sin desayunar. Me di una ducha, cepille mis dientes y me alisté para volver al hospital y saber de una vez por todas el motivo de mi mal estar.

En cuanto llegue, el doctor estaba entrando a su consultorio. Cinco minutos después me hizo pasar. Me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a su escritorio.

- Hola Isabella ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?- me preguntó cordialmente.

- Buen día doctor Stone. Hoy me levante igual que los últimos días- la ansiedad me estaba matando- ¿Ya vio mis estudios?¿qué es lo que tengo?

- Bueno Isabella- dijo mientras revisaba los resultados- Acá esta muy claro lo que sucede. Tuve mis sospechas, pero no me arriesgué a decirte nada. Hoy en día hay tantos virus que podría haberse tratado de una intoxicación- hizo una pausa y me miró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Felicidades. Estas embarazada.

- ¿Está usted seguro?- tardé un par de minutos en reaccionar, él solo asintió- No lo puedo creer- estaba sorprendida. Esperaba muchas cosas, menos un embarazo.

- Ahora te haré una derivación a un medico ginecólogo para que se haga cargo del resto del embarazo. ¿Tiene algún ginecólogo de confianza?- estaba aturdida por lo que tarde en responder.

- Si. La doctora Angela Weber es mi ginecóloga.

- Bien saca un turno lo antes posible. Y mucha suerte- me deseó.

- Gracias- me levanté y estreche su mano- Hasta luego doctor Stone.

- Hasta luego Isabella.

No lo podía creer. Iba a ser madre, iba a tener un hijo con Edward. Estaba feliz, nerviosa, histérica, tenía miedo, me sentía rara. El ser madre es algo para lo que nadie esta preparada. Y yo iba a serlo. Fui a pedir turno con mi ginecóloga y me dieron cita para el próximo jueves. Justo el día en el que Edward llegaba.

Volvía al departamento envuelta en mi propia burbuja. Estaba pensando la manera de decírselo a Edward. Sabía que me amaba pero no sabía como reaccionaria. Esto no lo habíamos planeado. Esperaría hasta que llegara y le contaría. Ese mismo día me llamo luego de su examen. Me pregunto sobre los resultados de mis análisis, le dije que todo estaba bien, que solo era un malestar estomacal y que pronto se me pasaría. Por otro lado, me dijo que no aguantaría hasta el jueves, así que mañana estaría en Seattle. Genial, un día menos para pensar la manera de decírselo.

Había ido al aeropuerto a buscarlo. Estaba muy contenta de poder pasar un par de semanas juntos, a de más pronto me mudaría con él. Pero estaba también nerviosa y Edward lo notó.

- ¿No hay nada que deba saber?- me pregunto mientras conducía.

- N-no… ¿qué es lo que deberías saber?- me hice la desentendida, pero mi estupidez hizo acto de presencia y tartamudee en mi respuesta.

- No lo se. Con respecto a tu salud, supongo que no. Tú me dijiste que todo estaba bien. ¿Tal vez con algo que pasó en Forks hace unos meses atrás?- suspiré un tanto aliviada y agradecí que especulara que el motivo de mi nerviosismo era por eso y no por otra cosa, que era lo que en realidad me tenia así.

- Cuando lleguemos al departamento hablaremos- el solo asintió.

El resto del camino al departamento fue tranquilo y había logrado tranquilizarme un poco. Pero no podía aplazar esto mucho. Èl tenía que saber que seríamos padres. Llegamos a casa y Edward bajó sus maletas del coche. Subimos y prepare café tratando de no oler el oscuro liquido. Yo me preparé solo un té.

- ¿Ahora no tomas café?- me preguntó mi prometido. El sabía que me encantaba y siempre me ayudaba a quitarme el frío. Me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

- Ven- me dijo palmeando el lugar vacío en el sofá a su lado. Me senté y subí mis piernas y las atraje a mi pecho. Mi vista estaba fija en la taza que sostenían mis manos.

- Y bien, me piensas contar qué fue lo que sucedió- me dijo pacientemente. Tomé aire antes de comenzar a hablar. Le iba a contar todo desde el principio.

- La ultima vez que fuimos a Forks pasaron muchas cosas- me miró extrañado. Suspiré pesadamente y continué- Cuando fui a visitar a mis padres el día que llegamos… descubrí a Renée con otro hombre.

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo Bella.

- Mi madre engaña a mi padre con otro hombre- dije pausadamente. Note a Edward tensarse a mi lado.

- Pero… ¿cómo?- estaba incrédulo- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Los vi- hice una pausa recordando ese día- Llegué, golpeé a la puerta en vez de abrir con mi llave, y agradezco al cielo por eso. Porque si no, no hubiera querido ni imaginar con que imagen me podría haber encontrado. René me recibió bastante sorprendida y nerviosa. A los segundos oí pasos en las escaleras, y ahí estaba, nada más y nada menos que el entrenador Phil Dwyer, solo en ropa interior.

- Oh Bella!- exclamó mientras me quitaba la taza y tomaba mis manos entre las suyas- Lo siento mi vida.

- No tienes por que sentirlo- dije honestamente- Tú no tienes nada que ver.

- Lo sé, pero tendría que haberte acompañado.

- Eso no hubiera cambiado nada. Aparte el destino dispuso que fuera así.

- ¿Charlie lo sabe?

- No. Al menos yo no le dije nada. Y me siento como una traidora. Se lo tendría que haber dicho.

- No eres ninguna traidora. Tampoco eres tu quien se lo tiene que decir. Eso solo le corresponde a Renée.

- Lo sé. Pero es mi padre, Edward- estaba comenzando a llorar.

- Amor, tranquila. Deja que los problemas que tengan tus padres los solucionen ellos- yo solo asentí. Ahora había llegado el momento de decirle lo más difícil.

- Pero eso no fue lo único que sucedió ese fin de semana- dije calmada solo un poco.

- ¿Qué mas paso, cielo? – me preguntó levantando mi mentón para mirarnos a los ojos.

- Bueno… como ya sabes, esta semana fui al medico y me realice unos análisis.- Edward asintió- Bueno, te mentí. No esta todo bien.

- ¿Qué te sucede bella?- preguntó histérico- ¿Estas enferma?¿Qué tienes?

- Calma Edward, no estoy enferma. Técnicamente, esta todo bien

- Entonces ¿qué pasa? Me confundes- pregunto mas calmado. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

- Estoy embarazada- dije cuidadosamente. Edward estaba en shock. Le di su tiempo para que reaccionara.

- ¿Es verdad?- preguntó cautelosamente.

- Si-salió tímidamente de mis labios. Lo que sucedió después, no me lo esperaba. Edward me tomó en brazos y me estrechó contra su pecho antes de besarme. Cuando el aire nos hizo falta, nos separamos. Pegamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos.

- Es el regalo mas maravilloso que me has dado Bella.

- No lo hubiera hecho sin ti- e inesperadamente comencé a llorar nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó alarmado.

- Porque estoy feliz y creo que también es por culpa de las hormonas- ambos reímos.

- Vamos a ser padres- dijo Edward con un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto antes.

- Eso parece.

- Y dime ¿cuánto tiempo tienes?

- Según mis cálculos, unas ocho semanas. El doctor me pidió que viera a mi ginecóloga.

- ¿Ocho semanas? Hace ocho semanas nos comprometimos- yo asentí- ¿Y cuándo veras a tu ginecóloga?

- Tengo cita para mañana a las diez con Angela.

- Estupendo.

Ambos no cabíamos de la felicidad. Unimos nuestras bocas nuevamente en un apasionado beso, y las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Diablos, me sentía mas acalorada que nunca. Edward me fue inclinando en el sofá y metió sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta. Comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen y delicadamente, rompió nuestro beso para levantar mi prenda y besar mi vientre.

- Hola bebé- sus palabras salieron cargadas de amor. Se veía tan tierno- fuiste algo inesperado…

- Pero estamos encantados- terminé su frase. Me miró y sonrió aun más, si es que eso era posible.

- Te amo- me dijo.

- Tanto como yo a ti- volvimos a besarnos desesperadamente. Cuando retiró sus labios de los míos, aproveche para recuperar el aliento y hablar.

- Vamos al cuarto.

- Si amor. Lo siento. Ahora debemos tener más cuidado.- y me cargó hasta la habitación.

No se en que momento me recostó sobre la cama y nos desnudamos. Había perdido toda noción de lo que ocurría. Solo era conciente de sus besos y caricias.

- Bella…- pronunció mi nombre con la voz ronca.

- ¿Qué… qué sucede amor?

- Eres muy hermosa- comenzó a masajear mis pechos con una mano, mientras retomábamos nuestro beso. Volvió a interrumpir y miró fijamente mis senos- Están mas grandes- reía ante su comentario.

- Y lo estarán más.

- Te amo- lentamente se hundió en mi, mientras sosteníamos nuestras miradas. Hice una mueca cuando estuvo completamente dentro mío, pero no era de dolor. Era solo placer.

- Dime si no te sientes bien y quieres que pare- sonreí. Eso me hizo recordar a nuestra primera vez. Solo asentí como respuesta.

Edward comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro mío. Me estaba torturando, yo necesitaba que fuera mas rápido. Así que tomé el control y lo hice girar para que yo quedar sobre él. Empecé a cabalgarlo lentamente, para ir subiendo poco a poco la intensidad. Edward colocó sus manos en mis caderas para ayudar a impulsarme más profundamente. Las embestidas se hicieron más salvajes. Estaba enloqueciendo y él lo sabía.

- Edward… - jadeé- Oh dios…EDWAD!- cada vez estaba mas cerca.

- Dime Bella… grita mi nombre… grítalo bien fuere cuando te corras- y eso fue mas que suficiente. Ambos explotamos juntos llenos de éxtasis. Gemí su nombre como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Edward… te amo-dije mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración.

- Yo también te amo mi ángel.

Lentamente fue saliendo de mí. Me acurruque a su lado, y entrelace mis piernas entre las suyas.

- Descansa mi Bellis- mi prometido acariciaba mi espalda y lentamente me fui relajando hasta caer en la inconciencia.

**Edward POV**

Bella se quedó dormida a los pocos segundos. Yo solo me dediqué a admirarla. Era un ser divino. No podía creer que estuviera embarazada, que seríamos padres. Un pedacito suyo y mío. La prueba de que no había amor más puro que el nuestro. Estaba más que feliz, no le podía pedir mas nada a la vida. Tenía un futuro prometedor, una mujer increíble y hermosa que muy pronto seria mi esposa, que a demás me daría el regalo mas maravilloso que podría haber deseado, un hijo, nuestro hijo. Perdido en mis pensamientos, me dormí

Desperté cuando sentí que algo, o mas bien dicho, alguien, hacia un movimiento brusco a mi lado. Abrí los ojos de golpe y comprobé que era Bella que salía corriendo de la cama. Me levanté rápidamente y la seguí. Su destino, el baño. Bella estaba arrodillada frente al escusado devolviendo absolutamente todo. La oí quejarse, eso me hizo sentir culpable, por que al fin y al cabo, yo le había hecho eso. Comencé a frotarle la espalda para ayudarla, cuando sus nauseas cesaron, tome una bata y la ayudé a colocársela, y con una toalla limpié la comisura de sus labios. Se veía fatal y en su frente se nota un poco de sudor. Bella me miró disculpándose con la mirada, y fue al lavado donde se cepillo sus dientes y luego lavo su cara.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte preocupado.

- Ahora mejor- contestó con una mueca- Después de devolver, me siento mucho mejor.

- Lo siento amor.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes cielo?- preguntó confusa.

- Que tengas que pasar por esto. En verdad lo siento- ella sonrió.

- No seas tonto. La mayoría de las mujeres pasamos por esto ¿pero sabes una cosa? Pasar por todo esto valdrá la pena cuando tenga a nuestro bebé en brazos.

- Te amo- dije mientras envolvía su cintura entre mis brazos y la acercaba a mi.

- Te amo- respondió y unimos nuestros labios en uno de esos besos que dicen más que mil palabras. Lentamente Bella comenzó a separase de mi.

- Vamos si no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra primera consulta con Angela -dijo. Lo había olvidado.

- Ok. Ve a alistarte mientras yo preparo el desayuno.

- Edward- dijo un tanto apenada- No quiero que sientas que desprecio tu comida, todo lo contrario. Es solo que la comida por las mañana me da nauseas, y no quiero volver a arrodillarme frente al escusado.

- Pero Bella no puedes estar sin comer nada hasta el almuerzo- replique- Tienes que alimentarte ahora con mas razón.

- Lo sé cielo. Pero por favor, entiéndeme. Es solo hasta que las nauseas pasen.- y me hizo su carita de perrito degollado que había aprendido de mi querida hermana Alice. Así no podía negarle nada.

- De acuerdo- me dio un casto beso en los labios y se metió a la ducha.

Fui a la cocina por una taza de café y volví a la habitación para tender la cama. Dejé todo en orden mientras Bella terminaba de bañarse. Cuando entró en la habitación, frunció su seño.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté preocupado.

- ¿Estuviste tomando café?

- Si ¿por qué?

- No más café. Por favor... por lo menso hasta que pasen las nauseas.

- Lo siento- me disculpé.

- Esta bien. Ve a ducharte mientras yo me termino de arreglar- asentí y me metí al baño.

**Bella POV**

Terminé de alistarme mientras Edward se duchaba. En cuanto estuvimos listos, salimos rumbo al hospital. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero al tener a mi prometido a mi lado, me tranquilizaba. Llegamos diez minutos antes y aguardamos en la sala de espera a que la doctora Weber, mi amiga, me llamara. Angela había ido al instituto con Alice y con migo, y por supuesto con Edward. Hacia muy poco que se había recibido, pero eso no implicaba que no fuera buena en su área. Era una ginecóloga y obstetra inminente. Y ya tenía una gran lista de mujeres que recibían sus atenciones. Cuando nos hicieron pasar a su consultorio, Angela me miro un tanto extrañada.

- ¿Qué hacen los dos juntos en mi consulta?- preguntó a modo de bienvenida.

- Yo estoy bien Angela, ¿y tu?- bromeé. Ella sonrío.

- Lo siento. Es solo que me sorprende que vengas con Edward. A de mas tu próximo control es para dentro de unos tres meses…- de pronto dejo de hablar y su rostro se iluminó. Edward y yo la miramos expectantes- Dios mío Bella, no me digas que estas embarazada.

- Pues si- esa fue simplemente mi respuesta. Angela vino corriendo a abrazarme.

- Los felicito. No saben que contenta me ha puesto esta noticia- abrazo a Edward. Luego de las felicitaciones, los abrazos, y las bromas, mi amiga comenzó a revisarme. Hizo un par de preguntas de rigor, tomó mi presión, me peso y midió.

- Bueno Bella, aparentemente todo va bien. Ahora, ¿quieren conocer a su bebé?

- Obvio- respondimos los dos a la vez.

- Ok. Recuéstate y levanta tu blusa- me ordenó e hice lo que me pidió. Comenzó a esparcir un gel frío sobre mi abdomen. Luego empezó a pasar el ecógrafo sobre la zona. Inmediatamente el consultorio se inundó por el sonido de un corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Era el corazoncito de mi bebé, el sonido más bello del mundo.

- Miren- dijo mi amiga señalando en la pantalla una manchita- Ese, es su bebé- lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y Edward apretó a un mas fuerte mi mano. Me volteé a verlo, y vi una lágrima cayendo por su rostro.

- Te amo- dije. El se inclinó y me besó.

- También te amo- dijo contra mis labios.

Angela nos dejó para poder disfrutar del momento a solas. Ya no tenia palabras para describir la felicidad que me invadía en ese momento. Solo aprovechamos esos minutos para mirarnos a los ojos. Las palabras sobraban.

Cuando mi amiga regresó, nos informó que ya tenía casi nueve semanas de embarazo. Me recetó hierro y me dio unas gotas para las nauseas. Me recomendó que comenzara a desayunar cosas livianas, y que las frutas y las galletas saladas siempre ayudaban a evitar los vómitos. Me pidió que descansara y no hiciera esfuerzos. Fijamos la fecha para el próximo control, que seria dentro de un mes.

- Angela, no le digas a nadie sobre el embarazo- le pedí- Recién hace dos días que me entere y aun no se lo hemos contado a nadie.

- No se preocupen.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que. Bueno chicos, los vuelvo a felicitar y en verdad estoy muy contenta de que vayan a ser padres.

- Muchas gracias- dijo Edward.

- Ah Bella, lo siento. Lo olvidé por completo- dijo Angela mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza con una de sus manos- A Ben lo han trasladado en la empresa y yo a fin de mes me voy a mudar con él a Chicago.

- ¿A Chicago?- pregunté.

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Pues porque Bella se mudará a Chicago con migo también.- contestó Edward.

- Eso es fantástico- dijo muy sonriente Angela- voy a poder seguir atendiéndolos, porque de hecho, ya conseguí mi traslado al Chicago Hospital Center.

- Entonces nos seguiremos viendo- dije muy entusiasmada de que Angela pudiera seguir siendo mi doctora. Le estaba mas que agradecida la destino por esta coincidencia.

- Bueno, te dejamos que sigas con tu trabajo. Muchas gracias Angela- se despidió Edward y la brazo, yo repetí el gesto.

-Nos vemos pronto.

- Eso seguro. Buena suerte y cuídense.

**Espero que haya salido bien y si lees por primera vez la historia, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Y no dejen de pasar por mi nueva historia A corazón abierto. Besos.**

**_Chayley_**


	5. Mudanzas, noticias y reacciones

**Sumary ****completo**

**Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja. En su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorprender a Bella con una vista inesperada. Dos meses despes reciben una noticia que hará su relación mas solida de lo que ya era. Pero el destino les juega una mala pasada y desmorona todo en sus perfectas y felices vidas.**

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

_**N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que esta historia esta en proceso de edición. La trama de la historia no cambia en lo absoluto, solo es para arreglar un par de datos y errores**_

* * *

**Capitulo cinco**

**Mudanzas, noticias y reacciones**

**Bella POV**

En el día de mi graduación, toda mi familia había venido para darme las felicitaciones. Mis padres y todos los Cullen estuvieron allí. Luego de la ceremonia de graduación y la entrega de diplomas, todos nos fuimos a cenar a un lujoso restaurante. Estaba tan feliz, que había dejado de lado mi resentimiento para con Renée. No es que lo había olvidado, solo le iba a dar una tregua. Pero jamás la perdonaría; no al menos hasta que le contara a Charlie.

Durante la cena, anunciamos que me mudaría con Edward a Chicago. No quisimos contarles aun lo del bebé porque era demasiado pronto. Esperaríamos un poco mas para darles la noticia. Todos nos felicitaron y nos dieron su apoyo. Pero hubo algo que no pase desapercibido. Charlie se veía cansado, el brillo de sus ojos ya no era el mismo. Estaba preocupada. Miles de cosas comenzaron a cruzar por mi cabeza. ¿Se habría enterado de que mi madre lo engañaba? No lo creía. Era otra cosa, y en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, lo averiguaría.

Ese fin de semana, todos colaboraron empacando mis cosas. Edward estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacía y no me dejaba cargar ni una sola caja, por mas liviana que fuera. Algo que también noté fue que mi madre tampoco dejaba que mi padre hiciera mucho esfuerzo. Así que aproveché el único momento en el que nos quedamos a solas para conversar.

- Papá ¿te sientes bien?

- Claro que si hija. Estoy muy contento de que las cosas marchen tan bien entre tú y Edward- sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

- No me refiero a mi, sino a ti. ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?- mi padre me miró por un largo tiempo. Yo me dediqué a contemplar su rostro, no era el mismo Charlie de hace un par de meses atrás. Sus facciones se notaban cansadas y con más arrugas, era como si le hubieran venido diez años encima de golpe. Pude percibir que se debatía entre contestar a mi pregunta o no, entonces, se me ocurrió una idea.

- Hagamos un trato- Hice una pausa pensando en la manera de hacerle mi propuesta- Yo te cuento una cosa y tu me cuentas que te sucede.

- De acuerdo- dijo vacilante.

- Ok- tomé aire y dije en un susurro para que nadie que estuviera cerca pudiera oírme- Estoy embarazada- mi padre me miró por un par de segundos y luego sonrió ampliamente.

- Eso es maravilloso hija. Los felicito- dijo con honestidad y me abrazo fuertemente.

- Pero no le digas nada a nadie. Queremos esperar para contarles a los demás.- le pedí y él asintió.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

- Aproximadamente nueve semanas. Hace un par de días nos enteramos. Bueno, ahora te toca a ti- dije, no queriendo desviarme de mi objetivo. Suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar.

- No quiero opacar tu felicidad Bella- ok, estaba logrando preocuparme aun mas. Esto era grabe.

- Papá, no digas tonterías. Cuéntame que pasa. Me tienes preocupada.

- Tengo cáncer hija- yo me quede en estado de shock, no podía ser posible. Mi padre estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. Hice un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Cuando pude terminar de asimilar la inesperada noticia y encontrar mi voz, le pregunté con miedo:

- ¿Qué tan grabe es?

- Carlisle dice que lo detectamos a tiempo y hace dos semanas que he comenzado con las quimioterapias.- dijo restándole importancia.

- Por ese motivo, no te habías estado sintiendo bien- comprendí.

- Si, Carlisle cree que si todo va como hasta ahora, no haría falta ninguna cirugía, mientras lo podamos mantener controlado- en ese momento, Alice interrumpió nuestra charla.

- Siento mucho interrumpir, pero solo faltan esas cajas-dijo señalando las dos cajas sobre las que estábamos sentados. Ambos asentimos y nos levantamos. Llegaron Jasper y Edward y tomaron ambas. Por el momento no íbamos a poder seguir hablando.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites solo házmelo saber.

- Si hija, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien.- asentí no muy convencida. Di una última mirada al que fue mi departamento por casi cinco años y bajamos para encontrarnos con el resto de la familia y a Edward dándole indicaciones al chofer del camión de mudanzas.

Cuando estuvimos todos reunidos en el aparcamiento del edificio, nos despedimos y prometimos vernos antes de las navidades. Nos abrazamos fuertemente con cada quien que nos saludamos y le pedí a mi padre que se cuidara. El necesitaba mucho de mi apoyo, así que le prometí que en cuanto estuviera instalada en Chicago, viajaría a Forks para estar con él, aun que intentó decirme que no era necesario.

- Mamá- la llamé luego de pasar más de dos meses sin llamarla así- Cuida de papá. Te necesita- solo asintió con a cabeza. Yo no aguanté las ganas y la estreché fuertemente en mis brazos.

- Descuida hija. Lo haré- se despidió y subió al coche, en donde mis padres habían venido junto a Esme y Carlisle.

Mientras los veía alejarse, no pude retener mas mis lágrimas y comencé a llorar. Había estado reprimiendo el llanto desde que Charlie me había contado lo de su enfermedad. El necesitaba verme fuerte, pero en verdad no lo era. Era muy débil, y no quería que mi padre me viera así.

- Amor ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?- se acercó a mi Edward, alarmado. Yo solo lo abracé fuertemente. Lo necesitaba, él era mi único puerto seguro. Cuando logré calmarme, le conté lo sucedido.

- Papá esta enfermo- me estrechó con más fuerza y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos.

- Tranquila. Todo estará bien. Charlie es fuerte. Va a salir adelante- me alejé de su pecho, solo lo suficiente como para poder verle el rostro.

- ¿Lo sabías?- él asintió- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- me solté del todo de sus brazos. Estaba enfadada.

- Porque Charlie no quería. De hecho solo lo sabíamos Renée, mis padres y yo. En verdad lo siento- se disculpó realmente apenado.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que lo sabes?

- Después de que mi padre le hiciera todos los estudios- nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, pero esta vez eran de impotencia.

- Shhhh… cielo, se pondrá bien. Ya lo verás. Mi padre y yo haremos todo lo que nos sea posible para que se recupere. Vamos a casa- asentí con un leve moviendo de mi cabeza.

Subimos a mi coche y Edward condujo hasta Chicago. Fue un viaje largo y tranquilo. Aun que nos tuvimos que detener en varias ocasiones, ya que mis piernas pedían a gritos que las estirara y sin mencionar que mi vejiga no retenía mucho líquido.

Cuando llegamos al penthouse en el que vivía Edward, el camión de mudanzas ya estaba esperado en la puerta del edificio. Nuevamente, no me dejó cargar nada. Así que subí y me puse cómoda. Estaba exhausta, y lo de mi padre me tenía muy preocupada. Ya sabía que Carlisle era una inminencia en su área y tenía muchísimos pacientes que venían de todos los estados del país, y estaba segura que Edward también lo sería en cuanto obtuviera su matricula. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que sucedería si las cosas no salían bien. Ni siquiera podía imaginar como me sentiría si no tuviera más a mi padre. Sumergida en mis pensamientos, me quedé dormida.

Desperté cuando sentí que la respiración de Edward, me hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

- Al fin despiertas- dijo con una sonrisa. Comencé a incorporarme e hice una mueca de dolor- ¿Qué sucede?¿Te duele algo?-inmediatamente salió a flote el Edward sobre protector y preocupado. Le dedique una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

- Esta todo bien. Solo que tu sillón no es tan cómodo como el mío y me duele un poco la espalda.

- Lo siento. Si quieres ahora mismo cambiamos mis sillones por lo tuyos.

- Tranquilo Edward. Es normal que comience a dolerme la espalda. Tengo sobre carga- bromee. Aun que aun era demasiado pronto para comenzar con esas molestias. Edward sonrío y se acercó a mi depositando un dulce y corto beso en mis labios.

- Es maravilloso lo que puede hacer una mujer. El hecho de crear una vida y encargarse de llevarla en su vientre durante nueve meses. Cuidarla, alimentarla, protegerla. Luego tener que pasar por el dolor del parto. Todo eso hace que una mujer sea digna de admiración.- yo solo pude sonreír ante las cosas tan bellas que decía.

- Te amo.

- Yo te amo mas- contestó y comenzó a besarme. Al principio fue dulce y tierno, pero poco a poco comenzó a ser apasionado y salvaje. Estuvimos así por un par de minutos, hasta que el portero nos interrumpió. Un quejido de frustración salió de mi boca. Edward rió, y alejándose de mi dijo:

- Debe ser el delivery- se levantó de la posición en la que estábamos recostados sobre el sillón. Yo me incorporé y senté.

- Hola- saludó el chico del delivery- Edward, aquí esta tu pizza- le entregó una caja. Edward sacó su billetera y le pagó.

- Gracias James- en ese momento, el chico se percató de mi presencia y me miraba divertido. Edward lo notó por lo que se volteó a verme y me dedicó la misma mirada que James.

- James, ella es Bella, mi prometida. Bella, el es James, el chico del delivery y un amigo- nos presentó.

- Hola- lo salude con un leve movimiento de mi mano.

- Hola. Es un gusto conocerte. Edward habla mucho de ti.

- Igualmente.

- Bueno. Los dejo que disfruten de su pizza antes de que se enfríe. A dios- se despidió y salió

- ¿Desde cuando sos tan amigo del chico del delivery?- pregunté una vez Edward había cerrado al puerta.

- Desde que tengo muchos exámenes y cero tiempo para cocinar- contestó, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Lo seguí. Le ayudé a colocar la bajilla sobre el desayunador y nos sentamos a cenar.

- Mmmm… esta pizza esta deliciosa.- comenté mientras terminaba la porción que tenia en mi plato.

- Creo que voy a tener que pedir otra si sigues comiendo así- bromeo Edward.

- Ahora como por dos- ambos comenzamos a reír.

- Voy a llamar a Angela- dije, cuando terminamos de cenar. Edward asintió y comenzó a levantar la mesa. Marque a mi amiga y al tercer repique atendió.

- Hola- salude.

- Hola Bella. ¿Todo esta bien?

- Si te refieres al embarazo, todo esta bien.

- Mmmm… ¿qué sucede?¿Algún problema con Edward?

- No, todo lo contrario. Es un dulce. Me re cuida y no me deja hacer nada- comenté mientras mi prometido me observaba divertido- Te llamaba para contarte que ya estoy en Chicago. Te estoy esperando.

- ¿En serio?¡Que bueno! Pero me vas a tener que esperar un par de días más. Aun no consiguen un reemplazante.

- De acuerdo. Avísame apenas estés aquí. Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

- No te preocupes Bella. Apenas este en Chicago te llamo para que nos veamos. Y cualquier consulta o malestar que tengas, solo llámame.

- Ok. Justamente ahora tengo una pregunta.¿Hasta cuando van a seguir los vómitos y nauseas? Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste, pero no están funcionando del todo.

- Bella, lamentablemente eso no lo decido yo. Depende de tu organismo. Hay mujeres que no tienen ni una sola nausea durante todo el embarazo. Como hay otras que los tiene durante los nueve meses.

- Gracias amiga por el aliento- dije sarcásticamente. Angie soltó una pequeña risa.

- No te preocupes. Sigue haciendo lo que te sugerí. Ya pasara.

- De acuerdo. Te voy a tener que dejar. Estoy cansada y tengo mucho sueño- dije mientras soltaba un largo bostezo.

- Cuídate y descansa. Saluda a Edward de mi parte.

- Edward, Angela te manada saludos.

- Dile que gracias y que espero que este bien- contesto el aludido.

- Dice Edward que gracias y que espera que estés bien.

- Dile que estoy bien. Nos vemos pronto. A dios.

- A dios Angie.

- Así que estas cansada- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mi, peligrosamente sexy.

- Sip. Pensaba ir a dormir. A menos que tengas una mejor idea en mente- dije en un tono juguetón.

- No lo se- contestó mientras fingía pensar y yo lo atraía mas a mi abriendo mis piernas y enrollándolas en sus caderas- Tal vez podría darte la bienvenida a casa.

- Me parece perfecto- y nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso salvaje. Comenzamos a desvestirnos desesperadamente. Solo separamos nuestros labios para poder quitarle la playera a Edward. Emprendió un camino de besos húmedos por mi cuello, mientras yo jalaba frenéticamente su cabello.

- Edward…- jadee

- ¿Qué sucede cielo?- preguntó con vos ronca, sin dejar de besar esa zona.

Una de sus manos que se mantenía en mi cintura, viajó hacia uno de mis pechos y comenzó a masajearlo sobre al tela del sostén. Arqueé mi espalda ante el placer que me provocaban sus caricias. Busque su boca y mordí con fuerza su labio inferior. Me gané un gruñido de su parte, cosa que me excitó aun más. Mis manos fueron descendiendo por toda su espalda y las dirigí a su pecho bajando hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones. En un ágil movimiento, los desabroche. Edward pegó aun más su cuerpo al mío. Dejándome notar lo que le estaba provocando. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mis labios. Con una de mis manos, comencé a acariciar su miembro lentamente, sobre su ropa interior.

- Bella…- volvió a gruñir- te necesito… aquí y ahora.

- ¿Qué estas esperando entonces? Tómame.

Inmediatamente, desabotonó mis jeans y los sacó junto con mis bragas. En un ligero movimiento, pero cuidadoso, entró en mi.

- Oh… Edward- exclamé llena de placer.

Apreté más mis piernas entorno a sus caderas. Quería tener todo lo que pudiera de él dentro de mi. Sus embestidas comenzaron a ser mas profundas. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda, ante las sensaciones que me estaba provocando. Estuvimos haciendo el amor por un par de largos minutos. Hasta que no aguanté mas y exploté, cubriendo completamente su miembro con mis fluidos. Segundos después, Edward terminó en mi. Nos quedamos abrazados, mientras regularizábamos nuestra respiración. Al cabo de unos segundos, comenzó a salir lentamente de mi. Sus manos se mantenían en mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

- Perdóname si fui brusco. Me deje llevar como un animal- se disculpó, mientras pegaba su frente a la mía.

- No lo fuiste. Me encantaría que te dejaras llevar más a menudo- dije con una sonrisa pícara.

- Vamos a dormir. Debes estar cansada- asentí. Acto seguido, mi prometido me cargó y me llevó hasta la habitación. Me dejó cuidadosamente en la cama. El se recostó a mi lado, me tapó y me atrajo a su pecho. Yo dejé descansar mi cabeza en el. Segundos después, me sumí en la inconciencia.

**Edward POV**

Hacia ya una semana, desde que Bella se había mudado. Todo era más que perfecto en nuestras vidas. Obviamente, no me olvidaba de que el padre de Bella estuviera enfermo. Pero Charlie era un hombre fuerte, y mi padre, el mejor oncólogo; y esperaba serlo yo también algún día, haríamos todo lo posible para que saliera victorioso de esta. Bella me había dicho que su padre sabía sobre el embarazo, y que estaba muy feliz por nosotros, a demás, había prometido no decirle nada a nadie.

Iba caminando por un largo pasillo en el edificio de mi universidad. El director, quería verme en su oficina. No tenía ni la menor idea de para que me necesitaba. Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Cautelosamente toqué a su puerta y desde adentro se oyó su voz, invitándome a pasar.

- Buenos días señor Vulturi. Me dijeron que necesitaba hablar con migo- dije educadamente, mientras me acercaba al director y estrechaba su mano.

- Así es Edward, y por favor, estamos en confianza. Tu padre y yo hemos sido amigos por muchos años. Así que solo llámame Aro.

- Si, lo sé. Esta bien Aro ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Por favor, siéntate- me hizo un gesto con su mano para que tomara siento- Edward, sabemos que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes que tenemos y del empeño y el esfuerzo que pones día a día en tus estudios. Tu conducta es indiscutible. Jamás hemos tenido ningún problema con tigo- yo solo asentí, no sabía a donde quería llegar- Bueno, como bien sabes estas pronto a graduarte, y eres el único alumno que no adeuda asignaturas. Por eso, hemos decidido, junto con mi hermano Marco, el director del Chicago Hospital Center, que realices tu residencia allí. No se que intenciones tienes para después de graduarte, pero mi hermano y yo te estamos ofreciendo un puesto de trabajo. Siéntete en toda tu libertad, de tomarlo o dejarlo- estaba sorprendido ante semejante oferta.

- Vaya, no me lo esperaba. Pero, si, acepto. Para mi sería un placer poder trabajar en este hospital- no dude ni dos segundos en dar mi respuesta.

- Estamos seguros que serás un oncólogo tan talentoso o mas que Carlisle. Estaríamos encantados de tenerte en nuestro equipo- seguí halagándome Aro.

- En verdad, estoy mas que sorprendido. Lo que menos me imaginé, es que me diría esto- aún no salía de mi sorpresa- Solo dime que es lo que tengo que hacer.

- Pues, ¿te parecería bien pasar por el hospital el próximo jueves? Hay una reunión para presentar a todos los nuevos residentes y algunos cambios que hemos decidido hacer. Así que podrías venir y arreglar tu contrato. La reunión es a las cinco de la tarde, por lo que tampoco tendrás que faltara ninguna de tus clases.

- De acuerdo. Entonces el jueves a las cinco estaré allí.

- Nos estamos viendo Edward. Salúdame a Carlisle y a tu familia. No te quito mas tiempo.

- Se lo agradezco mucho. Sus saludos serán dados.

- Que tengas un buen día hijo- me levanté y estreché su mano.

- Le doy nuevamente las gracias. Nos vemos pronto. A dios- salí de la oficina con una enorme sonrisa.

No podía creer que aún no me había graduado y ya tenía trabajo en uno de los mas prestigiosos hospitales del país. Afortunadamente, no tenía ninguna otra clase, por lo que me dirigí directamente a casa. Me moría por compartir con Bella esta estupenda noticia.

Me subí a mi flamante Volvo plateado y conduje hasta una pastelería que estaba de camino a casa. Compré una tarta de fresas y chocolate, la preferida de Bella. Llegué el penthouse un poco mas tarde que de costumbre. Ya le había avisado a Bella sobre la reunión que tenida con el director Vulturi. Entré y ví a mi prometida, sentada en el sofá con el control remoto en la mano. En cuanto me vío, soltó el mando y se abalanzó sobre mi.

- Hola cielo ¿Cómo te fue?

- Muy bien Bellis. Te traje una tarta de fresas y chocolate.

- Mmmm… - se lamió los labios. Acto que ella no sabía, la hacía verse condenadamente sensual- Gracias.

- De nada. Tengo una noticia increíble- anuncié.

- ¿Qué esperas para contármelo?- inquirió un tanto ansiosa, dejando la tarta sobre la mesa del living.

- Me propusieron hacer mi residencia en el Chicago Hospital Center.

- ¿En serio?- asentí- Eso es grandioso- gritó Bella muy emocionada y atacó mi boca en un profundo apacionado beso- Estoy muy feliz por ti amor.

- Gracias Bella. Gracias por todo lo que me das día a día. Con el solo hecho de tenerte a mi lado, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo mi Bellis- comenzamos a besarnos, pero esta vez sin prisas. Un beso cargado de amor que sabía que solo por ella sentía. Un amor que nos profesábamos minuto a minuto el uno al otro. Amor que crecía con cada segundo que pasábamos juntos. La falta de aire, nos hizo separarnos.

- Me llamó Angela hace un rato. Me dijo que ya estaba aquí con Ben.- me comunicó mi prometida.

- Podríamos invitarlos esta noche a cenar- propuse.

- Suena bien. Hay mucho que festejar. Ahora llamo a Angie.

- Ok ¿Qué se te antoja hoy para cenar?

- Lo que a ti te apetezca me parecerá bien.

- Entonces me voy a cocinar ahora mismo- dije antes de besar sus labios tierna y brevemente.

Una hora después, ya tenía la cena lista. Bella se encargó de poner la mesa. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron nuestros amigos.

Angela y Ben era dos personas honestas y extremadamente confiables para nosotros. Nos agradaba mucho pasar tiempo con ellos. Ambos me felicitaron y bromearon con respecto a que ahora Angela y yo seríamos compañeros de trabajo. Estuvimos así, hasta altas horas de la noche.

Nuestros amigos se excusaron, cuando notaron que Bella comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Tras acompañarlos a la puerta y despedirnos, volví a la sala y vi a mi bello ángel completamente dormida. Se veía tan adorable. Silenciosamente me acerqué a ella y acaricie una de sus suaves mejillas. Mientras sonreía como un tonto, la tomé delicadamente en brazos y la llevé a nuestra habitación. La deposité en la cama y suavemente le quité la ropa y puse su pijama. Se removió un par de veces, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados y no dijo nada. Luego la tapé con el edredón y volví a la sala para limpiar todo antes de meterme a la cama junto a Bella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya habían pasado cuatro semanas, y estábamos en Forks, como habíamos prometido para pasar las navidades todos juntos en familia. Esme, Renée y por supuesto mi hermosa prometida, habían preparado deliciosos manjares para noche buena, mientras que mi gemela y mi cuñada, se encargaron de darle un toque navideño a todo la casa.

Disfrutamos mucho de este tiempo en familia. La cena fue muy divertida, obviamente por los chistes de Emmet y su intento de avergonzar a Bella, pero nunca lo conseguía, porque los contra ataques de ella, siempre lo dejaban mudo.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce de la noche, todos sostuvimos nuestras copas con champagne, por supuesto que la de Bella contenía solo ponche. Detalle que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los integrantes de la familia. Charlie nos dedicó una mirada cómplice. Cuando Alice le preguntó a Bella el porque bebía ponche en vez de champagne al igual que todos nosotros, solo respondió alzando sus hombros, alegando que no le apetecía beber alguna bebida con alcohol. Brindamos y nos deseamos buenos augurios.

- Vamos a abrir los regalos- exclamó Emmet y salió corriendo hacia la sala.

Todos reímos ante el comportamiento infantil de mi hermano mayor y lo seguimos. Fuimos entregándonos nuestros obsequios, la mayoría estábamos contentos con lo que habíamos recibido. Pero yo tenía un regalo muy especial para Bella.

- Toma mi Bellis. Abre este- le dije entregándole una pequeña caja.

- Edward, creo que ya me has obsequiado demasiadas cosas- se quejó.

- Pero se que este te va a encantar.

- Todos tus regalos me encantan- dijo rondando los ojos y desenvolviendo el pequeño paquete. Cuando vio lo que contenía, no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por una de sus mejillas.

- Son preciosos- dijo mientras pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por un par de pequeños escarpines de lana blancos.

Estábamos tan sumergidos en nuestra burbuja que no nos percatamos de ello hasta que Alice pegó un grito.

- ¡Oh dios mío! No me digan que… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Bella y yo asentimos.

- Estoy embarazada- dijo orgullosamente mi prometida. Inmediatamente Renée se levanto y estrecho en un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

- Oh Bella. Que sorpresa. Los felicito- dijo muy emocionada mi suegra. Luego hizo lo mismo con migo. La familia nos fue felicitando uno por uno.

- He Eddie, tu no pierdes el tiempo ¿no?- dijo mi hermano. Yo solo rodee los ojos ante el comentario.

- Ya Emmet. No digas estupideces. Ellos por lo menos están esperando un bebé y todavía ni se han casado. Mientras que nosotros llevamos tres años, y aun nada.

- Lo siento cariño- se disculpó Emmet y bajó la cabeza.

Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio. Rosalie había sonado muy seria cuando dijo esto y nos sentíamos un poco incómodos ante la situación. No sabíamos que estaban buscando un hijo y aun no lo habían conseguido.

- Bueno Bella. Dinos cuánto tienes ¿Cuándo se enteraron? ¿Ya has ido a comprarle ropita?- preguntó Alice saltando sobre su asiento y rompiendo el silencio que se había producido segundos antes.

- Tengo trece semanas. Nos enteramos hace un mes atrás. Y no, aun no he comprado nada. Estos preciosos escarpines son lo primero que tiene- contestó dulcemente Bella.

- ¿Cómo que aún no le has comprado nada?- preguntó mi gemela histérica.

- Alice, es muy pronto aún. A demás, todavía ni siquiera sabemos el sexo del bebé- dijo Bella soltando un gran bostezo.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir a descansar. Ha sido un día largo. Vamos cariño- dije mientras me paraba y le tendía una mano a Bella para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Hasta mañana a todos- se despidió mi ángel. Yo también me despedí y subimos hasta la habitación.

Bella se colocó el pijama y cayó profundamente dormida en cuanto apoyo su cabeza en la almohada.

Yo tenía otras intenciones, pero sus necesidades y nuestro hijo eran miprioridad. Así que me tumbé a su lado y la estreché en mis brazos. Deseándole buenas noches y besando su frente.

* * *

**Espero que haya salido bien y si lees por primera vez la historia, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Y no dejen de pasar por mi nueva historia A corazón abierto. Besos.**

**_Chayley_**


	6. Pérdidas

**Sumary ****completo**

**Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja. En su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorprender a Bella con una vista inesperada. Dos meses despes reciben una noticia que hará su relación mas solida de lo que ya era. Pero el destino les juega una mala pasada y desmorona todo en sus perfectas y felices vidas.**

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

_**N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que esta historia esta en proceso de edición. La trama de la historia no cambia en lo absoluto, solo es para arreglar un par de datos y errores**_

* * *

**Capitulo seis**

**Pérdidas**

**Bella POV**

Estaba súper ansiosa, en menos de dos semanas tenía la próxima ecografía, la cual si mi pequeño colaboraba, nos diría su sexo. En verdad, esto mucho no me importaba, mientras que naciera sano y fuerte. Ya estaba casi por cumplir los cinco meses. No paraba de acariciar mi pancita, ni mucho menos Edward, que luego de llegar del hospital, no hacia más que acariciar y besar mi vientre.

Era muy dulce cuando le hablaba sobre todos los planes que tenía para que hiciéramos los tres juntos en cuanto naciera. Tres, muy pronto seriamos tres. Tenía el corazón inflamado de tanta felicidad. Pero no todo era perfecto.

Las cosas con Charlie no iban marchando del todo bien. Había tenido demasiadas recaídas en las últimas semanas. Edward me había explicado que se debía a las quimioterapias a las que era sometido, las cuales lo desgastaban mucho físicamente.

Carlisle y mi prometido, le habían sugerido a mi padre que viniera a Chicago para continuar con el tratamiento, ya que contaba con mayor tecnología y comodidad. Pero él se rehusaba. Decía que si venía a Chicago, sería una molestia para nosotros, que no teníamos porqué lidiar con él. Insistimos incesablemente, pero no hubo caso. En ese sentido, era igual de terca que Charlie. Pero había cambiado de opinión, luego de que Carlisle le informara que debían de realizarle una cirugía para extirparle un tumor que se alojaba en el estomago, y que no contaba con el equipamiento necesario para realizársela en Forks. Por lo que me encontraba en este momento en la sala de espera del Chicago Hospital Center, junto a Renée y Esme, mientras Edward y Carlisle, junto con un grupo de médicos, le realizaban la cirugía a mi padre.

Estaba bastante nerviosa, la operación estaba durando más de lo estipulado. No dejaba de caminar de una punta a otra de la sala de espera.

- Hija tranquilízate un poco. Todo estará bien- me pidió Renée.

- Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo- me justifique.

- Bella, tu madre tiene razón. Tranquilízate. Le hará mal al bebé- señaló Esme.

Con un exasperado suspiro, me senté en una de las incómodas sillas del hospital. Paso casi una hora más, cuando un muy abatido Carlisle, salió de la sala de operaciones. Inmediatamente me puse de pie y con presurosos pasos me acerqué a él.

- Carlisle ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo esta mi padre?

- Tranquilízate Bella. Vamos al consultorio de Edward. Así les explico mejor.

Asentí y el resto de mis acompañantes se levantaron y seguimos a Carlisle. Una vez dentro del consultorio, mi suegro comenzó a hablar con voz cansina.

- No tengo muy buenas noticias- comenzó y tomó mi mano que se movía inquietamente sobre el escritorio- Necesito que mantengas la calma Bella. Eso no le hace bien ni a ti ni al bebé. Escúchame bien lo que voy a decir- solo asentí- Resulta ser que en la tomografía que le realizamos hace dos semanas solo había un tumor de tamaño importante. Pero hoy encontramos varios más que se comenzaron a expandir alrededor de su columna vertebral- todo esto lo dijo cautelosamente- pero no hemos podido extirparle ninguno de ellos, ya que no sabemos de qué tipo son.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto alarmada mi madre.

- Debemos esperar a que se recupere un poco de la operación y realizarle una nueva biopsia. Una vez que estemos seguros de que se pueden quitar, lo haremos.

Yo estaba en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo. No quería que Charlie muriera, lo quería demasiado, era mi padre, y lo amaba. Siempre habíamos sido muy unidos. El silencio se prolongo en el consultorio, hasta que fue interrumpido por Edward, que en cuanto me vio, me tomó en brazos y me estrechó fuertemente. No me había percatado de que estaba llorando, hasta que sentí la humedad sobre la camisa de Edward.

- Todo saldrá bien- me aseguró- Vamos a casa. Debes descansar.

- ¿Puedo ver a mi padre antes?

- Bella, él esta aun bajo el efecto de la anestesia. Va a tardar un par de horas más en despertar. Ve y descansa. Mañana por la mañana probablemente este ya despierto cuando vengas. Cuidaremos de él- intervino Carlisle.

- De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa que suceda, avísenme- dije desganada.

- No te preocupes.

Me despedí de mis suegros y mi madre, esta ultima, pasaría la noche en el hospital. Edward rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y nos dirigimos al departamento. La vuelta a casa fue en absoluto silencio.

Mi mente se encontraba echa un lío. El semblante de Edward se veía muy abatido. En cuanto llegamos al penthouse, fui directamente a la cocina. Había pasado casi todo el día en el hospital, y aunque no tenía apetito, mi hijo necesitaba alimentarse.

- Ve a darte un baño mientras yo preparo la cena- dije mientras sacaba carne y verduras del frigorífico.

- No es necesario que cocines amor. Podemos pedir algo.

- No, esta bien. Sabes que cocinar me distrae.

- De acuerdo. En unos minutos vengo y te ayudo- posó una de sus manos en mi pequeño vientre y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Comencé a pelar las verduras y condimentar la carne, antes de poner todo en una bandeja y meterla al horno. Segundo después, vino Edward.

- Toma un baño si deseas. Yo me encargo- me ofreció.

- Esta bien. Solo vigila el horno, que no se queme la cena- dije antes de quitarme el delantal y dirigirme a la habitación para tomar una ducha.

Realmente la necesitaba. El agua caliente me ayudo a relajar mis agarrotados músculos. Salí del baño y me coloqué mi pijama. Cuando regresé a la cocina, Edward estaba sacando la cena del horno.

- Esto huele muy rico- me dijo en cuanto se percato de mi presencia.

- Gracias- me acerqué a él y pase mis manos por sus aun húmedos cabellos- Luces cansado. Vamos a cenar así nos metemos pronto a la cama. Ha sido un largo día- asintió y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Cenamos tranquilamente y entre los dos limpiamos todo. Nos dirigimos al cuarto y nos metimos bajo las mantas, antes de abrazarnos y adentrarnos en el mundo de los sueños.

Desperté con una dulce voz susurrándome al oído.

- Buen día mi Bellis. Ya es hora de despertar. Te traje el desayuno.

- Gracias amor- me entregó la bandeja y comenzamos a desayunar. Afortunadamente, desde hacía unas semanas atrás mis vómitos habían cesado. Aunque de vez en cuando tenía una que otra nausea. Pero ya podía mantener el desayuno en mi organismo.

En cuanto terminamos de desayunar, nos alistamos y salimos rumbo al hospital. Edward me había despertado temprano porque yo se lo había pedido, quería irme al hospital con él cuando se fuera a trabajar.

En cuanto entré en la habitación en la que descansaba mi padre, vi a Renée sentada a su lado sosteniendo una de sus manos. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, soltó la mano de Charlie y se limpió las lágrimas que habían en sus mejillas.

- Hola Bella ¿cómo amaneciste?- me preguntó.

- Bien. ¿Aun no ha despertado?

- No. Carlisle dice que no va a tardar en hacerlo.

- Creo que deberías ir a descansar un poco. Yo me quedaré cuidando de él- le dije a mi madre al notar el cansancio en su rostro y las marcadas ojeras.

- No es necesario que lo hagas. Yo estoy bien.

- Ve al departamento mamá. Toma un baño, come algo y duerme. Yo te llamaré si sucede algo- le pasé las llaves del penthouse. Renée me miró con un poco de reticencia.

- ¿Estás segura? Puedo ir al hotel. No quiero importunar a Edward.

- Vas a descansar mejor allí. Te puedes quedar en la habitación de huéspedes. Edward no se enojará. Estará todo el día aquí en el hospital. Por la tarde tiene que ir a la universidad. Se va desde aquí.

- De acuerdo. Cuídate y llámame cualquier cosa que suceda- me dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas- Gracias.

- De nada. Ve y descansa- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió dejándome sola con Charlie.

Tomé asiento donde minutos antes había estado Renée y sostuve la mano de mi padre entre las mías. Se notaba algo fría. Contemplé su rostro y no pude evitar que una lágrima se derramara de mis ojos. Estaba asustada. No quería perder a mi padre. Cada segundo que había vivido con él, había sido especial. El siempre se encargó de que la mas minima cosa fuera maravillosa e inolvidable. Nuestra relación jamás había tenido fallas. Siempre éramos honestos el uno con el otro. Habíamos sido muy compañeros. Mi padre y yo éramos muy parecidos, prácticamente nos gustaban las mismas cosas. En cambio con mi madre, jamás había encontrado algo que tuviéramos en común. Algo que compartir. Éramos muy diferentes.

Estuve un largo rato rememorando todos los lindos momentos vividos junto a mi padre, hasta que sentí que comenzaba a removerse en la cama. Inmediatamente levante el rostro y vi que había despertado.

- Shhh…. Papá, quédate quieto. Voy por una enfermera- salí apresurada ignorando el mareo que tuve repentinamente, en busca de alguien que asistiera a Charlie. Ya que Carlisle nos había dicho que en cuanto despertara llamáramos a alguna enfermera. En cuanto una de ellas se acercó, le informé sobre mi padre.

- Bella ¿qué sucede?- me sorprendió Edward hablando a mis espaldas. Me voltee con una sonrisa en mi cara.

- Charlie ha despertado- me devolvió la sonrisa y juntos entramos al cuarto. Ahí ya se encontraba la enfermera revisando todos los aparatos a los que estaba conectado.

- Déjalo Jane. Yo me encargo- dijo mi prometido. La joven asintió y le pasó la planilla en la que estaba anotando sus observaciones.

- Papá ¿cómo te sientes?

- … - Charlie soltó un pesado suspiro- Bastante cansado- logró decir apenas audiblemente.

- Dime Charlie ¿sientes algún mal estar en el cuerpo?- inquirió Edward. Mi padre señaló débilmente hacia su abdomen.

- Deben ser los puntos. Necesito que no te muevas demasiado y no te alteres. Habla solo lo justo y lo necesario. Voy por mi padre así te revisa. En un momento vuelvo- me dio un pequeño beso y paso su mano por mi vientre transmitiéndome tranquilidad. Salió en busca de Carlisle.

- Hija ¿qué hac…- silencié a mi padre.

- No hables. Hace un rato llegué. Mamá se quedó con tigo toda la noche- sabia perfectamente cual era su preocupación. El solo asintió. Aguardamos un par de minutos, hasta que Carlisle y Edward entraron en la habitación.

- Bien Charlie. Que bueno que ya despertaste. Bella estaba un poco ansiosa- me sonrió mi suegro- Vamos a esperar un par de días para que te recuperes. Como te tiene que haber dicho ya Edward, no te alteres ni hables, por lo menos durante las próximas 48 horas. Necesitamos hacer unos nuevos estudios- mi padre asintió con su cabeza- Bella te espero en el consultorio de Edward- me pidió seriamente- Nos vemos mas tarde Charlie.

- Charlie, Jane viene en camino para cambiarte las vendas. Bella regresará en un momento- le informó Edward.

- En seguida vuelvo papá- él asintió. Fui junto con mi prometido hasta su consultorio para hablar con mi suegro. Edward sostuvo mi mano durante todo el trayecto. Estaba segura que él estaba al tanto de lo que su padre me tenía que decir. No era por ser pesimista, pero sabia que no era nada bueno.

- Bella, toma asiento- mi pidió Carlisle en cuanto estuvimos en el consultorio-¿Cómo has estado estos últimos días?- me preguntó amablemente, mientras notaba a Edward tensarse a mi lado.

- Bien, supongo- esa fue mi muy poco convincente respuesta.

- Verás hija… tengo que ser honesto con tigo- Edward hizo mas fuerte su agarre en mi mano- Como les dije ayer a tu madre y a ti, nos encontramos con mas tejidos cancerigenos de los que habíamos detectado anteriormente. Los que pudimos extirparles, fueron aquellos a los cuales ya les habíamos realizado la biopsia y no presentaban ningún riesgo. Debemos esperar un par de días más, lo cual no es muy bueno, viendo como se expandió el cáncer en tan poco tiempo. Pero debemos realizar una nueva biopsia para determinar si es conveniente o no quitar estos nuevos tumores. Tienes que ser fuerte Bella y estar preparada. Ya le informé a Renée mas temprano- hice un asentimiento con mi cabeza- Bien Bella, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que Charlie se recupere- vino hasta donde me encontraba y me dio un fuerte abrazo, al cual correspondí- Debo ir a revisar otros pacientes, él hospital esta atestado de gente y el servicio no da abasto.

Era incapaz de decir algo, si habría mi boca, no podría retener el nudo que tenía en mi garganta, y rompería en lágrimas. Edward se acercó mi, y me sostuvo en sus brazos, mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello. No lo soporté más, y dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran.

Pasó un poco más de una semana. Ya le habían realizado la biopsia a mi padre. Había que aguardar un par de días más para obtener los resultados. Demorarían menos de lo habitual porque Carlisle los había pedido hacer en carácter de urgente.

A demás, hoy me realizarían un nuevo ultrasonido. Íbamos a volver a ver a nuestro bebé. Con Edward estábamos algo nerviosos y ansiosos aguardando a que Angela nos llamara, ya que probablemente hoy sabríamos el sexo de nuestro hijo. Pasaron un par de minutos mas, hasta que Angela al fin nos hizo pasar.

- Hola ¿Cómo has estado Bella?- preguntó mi amiga amablemente.

- Hola Angie. Digamos que bien ¿y tu?

- Bien. Hola Edward.

- Hola Angela.

- Siento mucho lo de Charlie, pero ya verás que se pondrá bien, Bella.

- Eso espero- era lo que mas deseaba.

- Bien. Comencemos con el chequeo- Angela comenzó a revisarme como cada mes, pero su cara no era la misma de siempre. Cuando midió mi presión arterial, me hizo saber que era lo que la disgustaba.

- Tu presión esta muy baja. A demás has bajado casi un kilo, que era lo que tendrías que haber aumentado. Voy a hacer que te realicen ahora mismo unos análisis para ver como están tus defensas- mi amiga llamó a una enfermera para que viniera a hacerme los análisis- ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

- Pues, en verdad no he tenido mucho apetito últimamente y me he estado sintiendo más cansada que lo habitual.- dije apenada.

- Bella, entiendo que todo el tema de tu padre te tenga mal. Pero no puedes dejar que eso afecte tu salud y la del bebé. ¿Te has estado sintiendo mal últimamente?¿Has tenido mareos o te has sentido decaída?

- He tenido algunos mareos. Y hace un par de días sentí unas pequeñas puntadas en mi bajo vientre.

- ¿Has tenido pérdidas?

- No - Edward estaba tenso a mi lado.

- Bien. Ese es un buen punto. Vamos a realizar el ultrasonido- Edward me ayudó a recostarme en la camilla. Angela levantó mi blusa y esparció el frío gel sobre mi abdomen. En cuanto colocó el ecógrafo sobre mi vientre, comenzaron a oírse los latidos de nuestro hijo.

- Bella, Edward, los latidos del bebé están por debajo de lo normal. Y eso no me agrada en lo absoluto. Necesito que te cuides Bella. Edward, no la descuides ni un segundo. Esto es serio

- Descuida Angela. Siento mucho no haber prestado atención antes- se disculpó mi prometido.

Angela siguió inspeccionando con el ecógrafo un par de minutos más.

- Lamento decirles que no les podré decir el sexo del bebé esta vez. No se deja ver- dijo con una mueca y negando con la cabeza- Pero descuiden, aun quedan unos dos ultrasonidos mas.

Con Edward asentimos un tanto desilusionados.

- Ya esta Bella. Voy a buscar los resultados de los estudios. En un momento regreso- salió dejándonos a solas.

Mi prometido me ayudo a incorporarme. Ninguno de los dos decía ni una sola palabra. Me sentí mal, había dejado que la salud de Charlie afectara a mi hijo y sabía que Edward se sentía culpable por haberme descuidado. Pero en realidad, la única culpable era yo. Yo descuide mi embarazo y si le llegaba a pasar algo a mi hijo no me lo perdonaría.

Angela regresó unos minutos depuse. Abrió un sobre e inspeccionó atentamente el resultado de mis análisis.

- Siento mucho decirles que mis sospechas han sido confirmadas. Bella, tu glucosa esta muy baja y tienes una importante anemia. Esto no es bueno en tu estado. No quiero preocuparlos mas de lo que ya están, pero… - hizo una pausa y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de proseguir- Bella… estas corriendo peligro de aborto- soltó pausadamente.

Me quedé estupefacta ante tremenda noticia. Sabía que las cosas no iban bien, pero nunca imagine que tanto. Sin darme cuenta, había comenzado a llorar. Edward me estrechó suavemente entre sus brazos, y me dejo empapar su camisa con mis lágrimas.

- En verdad lo siento- interrumpió mi amiga- Necesito que te cuides mucho Bella. Que comas bien, descanses. Edward, cuida que nada ni nadie la ponga nerviosa, y que al menos conserve reposo durante las próximas tres semanas. Ahí veremos como siguen las cosas- Edward y yo asentimos. Haría cualquier cosa por no perder a mi bebé. Odiaba la idea de tener que permanecer tres semanas postrada en una cama, sin poder hacer nada y molestando a los demás para que hicieran todo lo que yo no podía. Pero por él o ella, haría lo que fuese- Bien. Espero que todo se solucione. Hazme caso Bella y no seas terca con Edward, ni con nadie. Todos te queremos ayudar. Recuerda que pones en riesgo a tu hijo y tu salud. Cualquier cosas que suceda, por mínimo que sea, no dudes en llamarme.

- Si Angela. No te preocupes- respondí.

- Cuidaré de ella Angela. Gracias por todo- dijo Edward.

- No hay de que. Cuídense- no pidió mi amiga.

- A dios- nos despedimos y salimos del consultorio.

Edward tomo nuevamente mi mano y se aferró a ella como si la vida se le fuese en eso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Me acompañó hasta la habitación de mi padre y antes de entrar, me enfrentó, acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes. Nuestras miradas demostraban el miedo y la culpa que sentíamos. Al cabo de unos segundos, él rompió el silencio.

- Todo va a salir bien. No voy a permitir que nada les pase. Haremos todo lo que haya que hacer- hice un movimiento con mi cabeza demostrándole que lo haría.

- No le vamos a decir nada a Charlie. Por lo menos hasta que se haya recuperado- le pedí, en cuanto encontré mi voz.

- No te preocupes. Ve a saludar a tu padre. En una hora paso por ti, para ir a casa.

- Ok.

Edward entró con migo al cuarto. Saludó a mis padres y se marchó luego de recordarme que vendría en un rato por mi.

- Hey papá ¿cómo te sientes?—pregunté tratando de disimular mi estado.

- Bien hija. Me he estado sintiendo mucho mejor- en verdad su semblante había mejorado.

- Me alegro- fue todo lo que pude decir. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, la buena evolución de la salud de mi padre, era algo favorable.

- Voy por un café ¿Quieres algo Bella?- interrumpió mi madre

- No. Estoy bien mamá. Gracias- Renée se marchó dejándome a solas con mi padre.

- Carlisle me dijo que en dos días volverá a operarme para extraer los tumores que habían quedado- me informó Charlie.

- Si. Algo me había dicho Edward.

- ¿Qué sucede hija?- mi respuesta fue solo una negación con mi cabeza- Te noto un poquito triste.

- No pasa nada papá. Solo quiero que ya salgas de aquí- mentí a medias.

- Bella, no tienes que preocuparte por mi. Ya pronto saldré de este hospital. Y nos iremos a acampar como cuando eras pequeña, con mi nieto o nieta…- eso hizo que casi comenzara a llorar nuevamente- A propósito, hoy tenias consulta ¿cómo les fue?¿ya saben si será niño o niña?

- No papá. Aun no se deja ver.

- Mmmm… veo. Supongo que es eso lo que te tiene un poco desanimada- asentí- No te preocupes, cuando el bebé quiera que lo vean, así será.

Pasamos un rato mas hablando sobre que había pasado fuera del hospital en los últimos días. Traté de mantener la conversación lo mas alejada posible de su salud, le de mi hijo y la mía.

Charlie estaba confiado en que luego de la cirugía que le realizarían en un par de días, su cáncer desaparecería. Pero Carlisle y Edward habían hablado con mi madre y con migo, poniéndonos al tanto de que la operación no era cien por ciento segura, y que necesitaba de nuestro consentimiento para realizarla. Yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero Renée, si. Ella confiaba, al igual que mi padre, que todo saldría bien. Intentaba ser positiva, pero no podía llegar a tener el mismo optimismo que ella.

Como lo había prometido, Edward vino a buscarme. Me despedí de mi padre. Diciéndole que me ausentaría por un par de días, poniendo como excusa que debía preparar la habitación del bebé. Me pidió que no me preocupara y que nos veríamos en un par de días. Con esa promesa, me retire.

La siguiente semana fue algo intranquila, había estado exactamente como Angela me lo había pedido, en cama. Mi espalda me dolía horrores y estaba sumamente aburrida. Esme, Alice, Rose y hasta mi amiga ginecóloga, venían a hacerme compañía cuando Edward estaba en la universidad o el hospital. Aun que había pedido permiso para trabajar menos horas así podía estar con migo mas tiempo. Según Edward, mi padre había salido bien de la operación, pero que aun había que esperar un par de días mas para su evolución. Recién ayer había podido hablar por teléfono con él. Ya que los días anteriores, estaba demasiado débil como para ponerse al teléfono. Así que me mantenía informada con lo que me decían Renée y Edward.

Habían pasado poco más de quince días, en los que había estado en reposo absoluto. Alice llegó como de costumbre. Pero esta vez se le notaba nerviosa. La observe atentamente mientras iba de un lugar a otra de la habitación. Y cada vez que me hablaba, jamás me miraba a la cara.

- Alice ¿qué te sucede?- pregunté. Ya me estaba desquiciando.

- ¿A mi? Nada- la voz le temblaba. La enana me estaba mintiendo.

- Alice… - dije en tono de advertencia. El cual usaba cada vez que estaba punto de enfadarme con ella.

- Toma… - me tendió el teléfono- Habla con Edward- la miré extrañada, pero de igual manera tomé el teléfono y le marqué. Luego de insistir un par de veces, atendió.

- Bella. Disculpa que no te entendí antes. Estaba un poco ocupado. ¿Cómo estas?- todo esto lo dijo apresuradamente y se notaba el cansancio en su voz.

- Bien- seguía sin entender porqué mi cuñada me había dicho que hablara con su hermano- Alice esta aquí con migo y me pidió que te llamara, ¿qué sucede?

- Mira Bella… necesito que estés tranquila ¿si?- ok, esa petición hizo que sucediera todo lo contrario. Cuando él me hablaba así, era porque algo serio pasaba.

- Vamos Edward dime de una vez- lo apure ya sin mucha paciencia.

- Lo siento mucho cielo. Pero… pero… - hizo una pausa tomando una gran bocada de aire que logré oír del otro lado de la línea- … tu padre falleció- me quedé un par de segundos muda tratando de comprender esas palabras.

No podía ser. Mi padre no podía haber muerto. La última vez que lo había visto, estaba bien, incluso la pasada noche cuando había hablado telefónicamente con él, se le notaba una mejoría.

- ¿Bella?¿Cielo, sigues ahí?¿Estas bien?- la preocupación de Edward, me hizo reaccionar y responderle.

- Si. Aquí estoy.

- Mi amor, necesito… nuestro hijo necesita que estés tranquila- se corrigió.

- Si, estoy tranquila. No te preocupes.

- De acuerdo- respondió no muy convencido- Termino de hacer unas cosas y estoy allí con tigo. En verdad lo siento, vida- volvió a decir con una enorme pena marcada en su voz.

- Esta bien, amor. Te espero.

- A dios Bella. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. A dios- y colgué.

Me quedé un momento sentada en la cama, hundida en mis pensamientos, pero a la vez no pensaba en nada. Hasta que sentí una diminuta y delicada mano acariciar mi cabello. Había olvidado por completo que Alice estaba allí.

- Lo siento Bella- me dijo antes de abrazarme. Inmediatamente le respondí al abrazo.

Necesitaba que alguien me contuviera, aunque ese alguien no fuera precisamente mi cuñada, pero de igual manera agradecía que estuviera aquí. Luego de un par de minutos en los que nos mantuvimos una en brazos de la otra, en silencio, donde solo se oían mis pequeños sollozos, le pedí a Alice que me preparara la tina. Necesitaba un calido baño.

- Esta bien. Aguarda un momento. Voy a preparar el agua y regreso por ti- me dijo. Yo asentí. Unos minutos depuse regreso y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, me sentía muy débil, me acompaño hasta el baño.

- Gracias Alice. Me puedo encargar del resto yo- le dije.

- ¿Estas segura?- me miró unos instantes dubitativa.

- Si. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Deja la puerta abierta. Yo te llamó si necesito algo- ella asintió y salió dejándome sola.

Lentamente comencé a desvestirme. Estaba solo en ropa interior, cuando una dolorosa puntada atravesó desde mi espalda hasta mi abdomen. Me sujete del lavamanos para amortiguar el dolor y no caerme. Pero no sirvió mucho cuando un nuevo dolor, y peor que el anterior, sentí en mi bajo vientre. Esta vez, chillé del dolor. Sonido que Alice oyó, porque a los pocos segundos ya estaba en la puerta.

- Bella ¿qué te sucede?- pregunto histérica.

- No se… Alice. Pero… me duele…mucho- logre decir en medio de tanto dolor. Lancé un nuevo grito ahogado cuando otra puntada llegó. Comencé a sentirme muy mareada, y me faltaba el aire. Mi cuñada me sostuvo inmediatamente. Segundos después, la que gritó fue ella.

- Bella, estas sangrando- me dijo.

Inmediatamente lleve una de mis manos a mi entrepierna y noté algo húmedo. Quité mi mano, y la vi bañada en sangre. De ahí en más, no recuerdo mas nada. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Espero que haya salido bien y si lees por primera vez la historia, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Y no dejen de pasar por mi nueva historia A corazón abierto. Besos.**

**_Chayley_**


	7. Devastados

**Sumary ****completo**

**Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja. En su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorprender a Bella con una vista inesperada. Dos meses despes reciben una noticia que hará su relación mas solida de lo que ya era. Pero el destino les juega una mala pasada y desmorona todo en sus perfectas y felices vidas.**

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

_**N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que esta historia esta en proceso de edición. La trama de la historia no cambia en lo absoluto, solo es para arreglar un par de datos y errores**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Devastados**

**Edward POV**

Esta mañana con lo que menos esperaba encontrarme cuando llegué al hospital, era con tremenda noticia. Charlie había fallecido durante la madrugada. En un principio, me había enfadado con mi padre y Renée por no haberme dicho antes, pero al oír sus razones, cambié de parecer, y me disculpe con ellos. Lo único que no querían era generarle un disgusto a Bella, mucho menos en el estado en el que estaba. Pero tarde o temprano, lo tendría que saber.

Llamé a Alice, para pedirle que fuera al penthouse, y le contara lo más sutilmente posible la mala noticia. Era aun temprano para despertar a Bella, necesitaba descansar. Y luego no podría hacerlo, ya que me habían pedido asistir en una cirugía, era un nuevo residente, y no podía negarme a las órdenes de mis superiores. En cuanto me desocupara, iría a casa para estar con ella.

Tenía la cabeza llena de cosas, pero era un profesional y debía hacer bien mi trabajo. Afortunadamente todo salió bien. Me dirigía a mi consultorio para firmar unos papeles y así poder retirarme, cuando pude oír desde fuera que mi celular estaba sonando. Me apresuré para poder contestar. Tome mi teléfono y el ID indicaba que era mi hermana. Inmediatamente contesté.

- Alice ¿qué pasó?¿ Cómo esta Bella?

- Edward soy yo- me contestó mi prometida.

- Bella, disculpa que no atendí antes, estaba ocupado. ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien- me respondió algo confusa- Alice me pidió que hablara con tigo ¿Qué sucede?- por lo visto mi hermana no le había dicho nada aún.

- Pues Bella… necesito que estés tranquila ¿si?- le pedí seriamente, en un intento de que guardara la calma.

- Vamos Edward. Dime de una vez- me dijo impaciente.

- Lo siento mucho cielo. Pero… pero…- dios, que difícil se me hacia tener que decirle esto. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para llenarme de valor- … tu padre… falleció- aguardé un par de segundos, del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba sonido alguno. Empecé a preocuparme.

- ¿Bella, sigues ahí?¿Estas bien?- pregunté al borde de la desesperación.

- Si, aquí estoy- contestó al fin.

- Mi amor necesito… nuestro hijo necesita que estés tranquila- me corregí. Era un método barato para chantajearla, pero sabía que por nuestro bebé haría lo que fuera.

- Si. Estoy tranquila. No te preocupes.

- De acuerdo- dije no muy convencido y con algo de pena. Ella no se merecía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo- Termino de hacer unas cosas y estoy ahí con tigo. En verdad lo siento, vida.

- Esta bien amor. Te espero.

- A dios Bella. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. A dios- dijo antes de colgar.

Me quedé muy preocupado luego de que cortara. Bella se escuchaba tranquila, pero a la vez su voz sonaba como lejana. Angela nos había pedido que no se disgustara por nada. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?¿Ocultarle la muerte de su padre hasta asegurarnos que la vida de nuestro hijo no corría ningún riesgo? Obviamente no podía hacer nada, más que decirle la verdad.

Me apresuré a hacer lo más rápido posible los pendientes que tenía. En cuanto terminé, salí apresuradamente del hospital. Iba a mitad de camino a casa, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Justó pare en un semáforo y aproveché para contestar la llamada. Era mi gemela.

- Hola Alice ¿Qué pasa?

- Edward…- su voz sonaba rota. Esto hizo ponerme en alerta- Bella…

- ¿Qué sucede con Bella?- pregunté histérico.

- Bella… se desmayó- dijo entre llantos- Edward… está sangrando- mierda, golpeé con fuerza el volante.

- Óyeme Alice. No la muevas. Estoy en camino. Llamaré a una ambulancia. Mantén la calma- le pedía a ella que se tranquilizara y yo estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

- Esta bien Edward. Solo apúrate. Por favor- me pidió angustiada.

- En unos minutos estoy ahí- corté la llamada e inmediatamente marqué al hospital.

Iba conduciendo a más de 120 kilómetros por hora y hablando por teléfono. Pero al diablo las leyes de transito. La vida de mi prometida y mi hijo estaban en peligro. En cuanto me comunique con el hospital y anuncié quien era, me dijeron que de inmediato salía una ambulancia rumbo a mi casa. Pisé más fuerte el acelerador y en cuestión de minutos estaba frente al edificio. Me bajé atropelladamente y subí las escaleras corriendo. El ascensor tardaría el doble de tiempo.

Entre al penthouse y fui directo a la habitación, al ver que ahí no se encontraban. Me dirigí al baño, de donde provenían los sollozos de mi hermana. En cuanto vi a Bella, casi se me sale el alma del cuerpo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre las piernas de Alice, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello. Estaba tapada con una manta, pero podía notar manchas de sangre en el piso.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así Alice?- mi hermana pegó un salto. Por lo visto, no me había oído llegar.

- Que susto Edward- dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho- No lo sé. Apenas se desmayó te llamé.

- La ambulancia viene en camino- me acuclillé a su lado y le hice una inspección superficial a Bella. Tomé el lugar de mi hermana, la cual salió del baño, y me dejó a solas con mi ángel.

No quería pensar. Angela nos había advertido que Bella podría sufrir un aborto si no se cuidaba y hacia lo que le había pedido. Había cumplido al pie de la letra dicha petición. Pero por desgracia la muerte de Charlie había sido algo inesperado. Todos teníamos esperanzas de que se recuperara, pero se complicó con algo que no habíamos previsto. En fin, solo le rogaba a dios que no le sucediera nada a ni ella ni a nuestro hijo. Ninguno de los dos se merecía tal sufrimiento. Pasaron un par de minutos más, hasta que oí a Alice hablando con alguien.

- Edward, vamos. Hay que llevar a tu mujer al hospital- me dijo Jacob, el enfermero, y mas que eso, un amigo.

Cuidadosamente me incorporé y lo ayudé a subirla a la camilla.

- Alice, llama a mamá y que le explique a Renée lo que sucedió. En cuanto tengas noticias te llamo. Gracias- le dije.

- Esta bien Edward. Ve. Todo va a salir bien- yo también quería creer que así seria. Le di un beso en la frente y subí al ascensor junto a Bella y Jacob,que venía con una enfermera a la cual no conocía.

Durante el camino al hospital, llamé a Angela para avisarle lo que sucedía. En cuanto llegamos, ella ya nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Angela, por favor… por favor, sálvalos- le supliqué.

- Maten la calma Edward.

- Por favor- volví a pedir, ignorando su petición.

- Vamos rápido para verificar en que estado están- yo solo asentí.

En cuanto estuvimos en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Angela comenzó con su chequeo. Yo permanecí en silencio, apoyado en una de las paredes para no interrumpirla con su labor.

- Edward, los signos vitales de Bella se encuentran bien. Pero necesito realizarle una ecografía para ver como esta el bebé. Probablemente luego unos estudios, dependiendo de lo que nos muestre la ecografía.

- De acuerdo- me acerque a la cama y sostuve una de las manos de mi prometida, en lo que esperaba a que Angela preparara todo para el ultrasonido. En cuanto tuvo todo listo, esparció el gel sobre su vientre y colocó el ecógrafo. El sonido del corazoncito de nuestro hijo me devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

- El bebé esta bien. Tengo que serte honesta. Pensé que nos encontraríamos con lo peor. Pero gracias a dios no. De echo esta mejor que la ultima vez.

- ¿Y Bella?- ya estaba tranquilo por el bebé, pero mi Bella aun no despertaba.

- Ha sido un desmayo. ¿Sabes qué lo pudo haber ocasionado?

- Hoy por la madrugada Charlie falleció- dije muy a mi pesar.

- Entiendo. Bella amaba mucho a su padre.

- Si. Hubiera dado mi vida por no tener que darle tan desagradable noticia, pero ¿cómo le ocultaba la muerte de su padre?- le cuestioné.

- Por supuesto que no podías hacer eso. El desmayo y la pérdida de sangre fueron por eso indiscutiblemente. Pero no hay que preocuparse tanto. Ambos están bien. De hecho el sangrado se detuvo. Pero va a tener que seguir en reposo. Se que aun le quedan 16 semanas de embarazo, pero probablemente tengamos que realizar una cesárea mucho antes, si las cosas se complican. Vamos a esperar a que cumpla los siete meses y ver como va todo. Tal vez no haga falta y pueda completar los nueve meses.

- Gracias Angela. En verdad muchas gracias- le dije realmente agradecido.

- No tienes porque, solo hago mi trabajo. Ahora te tengo que dejar. Pronto despertará. En cuanto lo haga, la obligas a comer, si es necesario. Voy a mandar a alguna de las enfermeras por algo para ella. En un rato vuelvo.

- Esta bien. Gracias- dije nuevamente.

En cuanto Angela se fue, no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, las cuales había reprimido, para no poner mal a mi hermana más de lo que ya lo estaba. En ese momento recordé que le tenía que avisar que todo estaba bien, pero fui interrumpido al notar que apretaban mi mano. Inmediatamente lleve mi vista de mi celular al rostro de Bella.

- Mi amor. Al fin despiertas- le dije mientras guardaba nuevamente el celular en mi bolsillo, y llevaba mi mano a su suave rostro.

- Edward…- dijo algo débil y tratando de enfocar la vista en mi- ¿cómo… cómo esta el bebé?¿ Qué me pasó?

- Tranquila. Nuestro hijo esta bien, no le pasó nada. Solo tuviste un desmayo- noté como relajaba su cuerpo y el agarre de mi mano.

- Gracias a dios- suspiro- No se que hubiera echo si lo perdía.

- No pienses en eso. Tú y el bebé están bien. Solo tienes que seguir haciendo reposo por un par de semanas más- le informé.

- ¿Dónde esta mi mamá?- me preguntó cambiando de tema.

- No lo sé exactamente. Mandé a Alice para que le contara lo que sucedió. De echo estaba por llamarla para decirle que todo esta bien ¿Quieres hablar con Renée?

- Si, por favor.

Marqué su número y le tendí el teléfono.

**Bella POV**

Me desperté algo confundida, no podía fijar bien mi vista, pero lentamente me fui dando cuenta que me encontraba en un hospital por el olor intenso a desinfectante y la habitación era demasiado blanca. Sentí algo calido en mi mano, indudablemente era Edward por lo que hice mas fuerte mi agarre.

- Mi amor. Al fin despiertas- dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había despertado.

- Edward…- mi voz salió débil. Seguía intentando fijar mi vista en su rostro-¿cómo… cómo esta el bebé?¿ Qué me pasó?

- Tranquila. Nuestro hijo esta bien, no le pasó nada. Solo tuviste un desmayo- esta noticia me hizo relajarme un poco.

- Gracias a dios- dije con gran alivio- No se que hubiera echo si lo perdía.

- No pienses en eso. Tú y el bebé están bien. Solo tienes que seguir haciendo reposo por un par de semanas más- me dijo Edward.

- ¿Dónde esta mi mamá?- inquirí luego de recordar la desagradable noticia que había provocado mi desmayo.

- No lo sé exactamente. Mandé a Alice para que le contara lo que sucedió. De echo estaba por llamarla para decirle que todo esta bien ¿Quieres hablar con Renée?

- Si, por favor.

Marcó y me tendió el teléfono. Espere un par de segundos hasta que la triste voz de mi madre se oyó.

- Hola Edward ¿Cómo esta mi hija?- preguntó angustiosa.

- Mamá, soy yo-le corregí.

- Oh hija mía. ¿Cómo estas?¿Le pasó algo al bebé?- mi madre estaba llorando.

- Estamos bien mamá. Fue solo un susto- traté de tranquilizarla.

- Bella- soltó un suspiro- ha sido la única buena noticia del día.

- Mamá, lo siento- mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse- Perdón por no estar con tigo allí. Perdón por…

- Shhh…- fui silenciada por Renée- Ahora lo importante es tu hijo. Charlie se hubiera puesto furioso si se hubiera enterado de cómo estaba tu salud y la de su nieto por preocuparte por él. No tienes que lamentarte por nada.

- Te quiero mamá- las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a bajar por mis mejillas. Edward inmediatamente las limpió.

- Yo también te quiero hija. Ahora solo cálmate y cuida de mi nietito.

- Esta bien mamá.

- En cuanto terminé de arreglar todo voy a verte. A dios.

- No te preocupes mamá. Estoy bien, Edward esta con migo. A dios- finalicé la llamada.

- ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Edward mientras le devolvía su celular y este lo guardaba.

- Si… solo me hubiera gustado haberme podido de mi padre.

- A él no le hubiera importado, mientras estuvieras bien- trataba de reconfortarme.

- Lo sé, pero…- nuevas lágrimas se hicieron presentes- me hubiera gustado decirle una vez mas lo mucho que le quería- Edward me abrazó y me dejó llorar la muerte de mi padre entres sus brazos.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que logré calmarme, le pregunté a Edward sobre algo que había estado dado vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace unos momentos.

- ¿Crees que podría ir al funeral?- dije apenas audiblemente. Note como se tensaba.

- Bella… -comenzó lentamente y su voz era apenas un susurro- no creo que sea lo mas conveniente en este momento. Yo sé que necesitas despedirte de él. Pero vamos a esperar a que venga Angela y le preguntaremos.

Asentí. En ese momento entró una enfermera con una bandeja con comida. Hice una mueca de disgusto, en este momento no me apetecía comer, y mucho menos la desabrida comida de hospital.

- No ponga esa cara- me reprendió una enfermera ya de edad y rostro amble- La doctora Webber me pidió que le trajera esto. Y no es comida de hospital. Ella me pidió que le fuera a comprar esto- me dijo mientras señalaba la bandeja que había dejado a un costado de la cama. Sonreír al notar la consideración de mi amiga.

- Gracias- le dije.

- Solo se lo tiene que agradecer a la doctora. Ahora sea una buena paciente y coma- me ordenó regalándome una dulce mirada.

- De acuerdo- le devolví el gesto.

- Cualquier cosa que necesiten, solo llamen a la enfermera Sue- nos dijo- Estaré aquí todo el día.

- Gracias Sue- le dijo Edward.

- No hay de que. Los tengo que dejar. Tengo trabajo por hacer. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego- ambos nos despedimos de Sue.

Lentamente comencé a comer mi almuerzo. Edward permaneció todo el tiempo a mi lado. Vigilando que comiera todo lo que había en mi bandeja.

- ¿Quieres?- le ofrecí al darme cuenta de que había permanecido con migo prácticamente toda la mañana y él aun no había comido.

- No amor. Gracias. Yo comeré algo luego.

- ¿Puedes llamar a Angela?- le pregunté. Sin responderme con palabras, tomó su celular.

- Hola Angela… Si, todo esta bien… Si, esta comiendo. Gracias ¿Crees que podrías venir un momento?... Ok. Te esperamos- dio por finalizada la comunicación.

- Esta viniendo para acá- me dijo.

Esperamos por un par de minutos. Ambos en silencio, un silencio algo incómodo. Las palabras estaban de mas en este momento, porque ambos sabíamos lo mal que nos sentíamos. Angela entró a la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa, pero mostraba preocupación.

- Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó.

- Bien- esa fue mi simple respuesta. Físicamente me encontraba bien a pesar de todo.

- Lo siento mucho Bella- me dijo, y se acercó a mi para abrazarme. Deje que las lágrimas volvieran a salir. Estuvimos abrazadas un par de segundos mas, hasta que creí que era el momento para preguntarle si podía irme del hospital hoy.

- Angela, ¿me podría ir hoy mismo de aquí?

- Bella, sería mejor que pasaras la noche aquí. Solo para la tranquilidad de todos.

- En verdad me siento bien. Solo… - estaba a punto de quebrarme otra vez- Solo quiero despedirme de mi padre… Por favor- le pedí.

Lo pensó por un para de segundos y luego de soltar un pesado suspiro en señal de derrota, asintió.

- Esta bien. Pero solo un rato Bella. Tienes que descansar y guardar repodo por un par de semanas mas. Pero no te puedo negra que te despidas de Charlie. Solo prométeme que estarás tranquila y que cualquier mínimo dolor o mal estar que sientas le dices a Edward.

- Si. Lo haré. Gracias.

- Ahora descansa. En un rato te podrás ir. En seguida vuelvo- si mas, mi amiga se fue.

- Voy a llamar a Alice para que te traiga algo de ropa- me aviso Edward mientras marcaba a su hermana.

Escuché a medias la conversación que mantenía con Alice. Mi mente se encontraba prácticamente hundida en los hechos acontecidos hoy. Ya de por si, la muerte de mi padre era algo devastador, como para agregarle la pérdida de mi hijo. Si eso hubiera sucedido, creo que no lo hubiera soportado. La sola idea me daba escalofríos. Pasé un buen rato sumergida en mis cavilaciones, que no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido hasta que oí a mi cuñada saludarme.

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?- me preguntó a la vez que me tendía un fuerte abrazo reconfortante.

- Un poco mejor. El bebé esta bien- ese era el único motivo por el cual estaba bien.

- Aquí te traje algo para que te vistas ¿Necesitas que te ayude?- me ofreció.

- De acuerdo- no me sentía ni con las fuerzas para vestirme yo misma.

Luego de unos minutos, ya estaba lista, y esperando a Edward que había ido a firmar los papeles para que me dieran de alta. Luego de que todo estuvo listo, nos retiramos del hospital, y nos dirigimos rumbo a la casa funeraria donde estaban velando a Charlie.

En cuanto llegamos, fui directamente hacia donde se encontraba mi madre sostenida por los brazos de Esme. Envolví a mi madre en un fuerte abrazo y ambas comenzamos a llorar, dejando que todo el dolor y la angustia por la muerte de mi padre, se liberara de nuestro pecho. Permanecimos así durante un largo tiempo. Cunado nuestras lágrimas habían cesado, consideré que era el momento para ver a Charlie por ultima vez y despedirme de él. Edward intuyó mis intenciones y se acercó a mi tomándome de la mano y acompañándome hasta donde mi progenitor descansaba eternamente.

Comencé a hablarle internamente. Le agradecí por todo lo que había hecho por mi, por apoyarme, amarme, cuidarme y por haber sido un padre especial y dedicado. Le pedí perdón por las veces que le había fallado, por no haberle dicho lo del engaño de Renée. Pero por otro lado pensaba que había sido lo mejor no habérselo contado. Le quedaba tan poco tiempo, aunque en ese entonces no lo hubiéramos sabido, que no quería que sufriera mas de lo que ya lo había echo.

Edward me sostuvo todo el tiempo, mientras silenciosas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Perdí la noción del tiempo, no se cuanto permanecí así, hasta que Edward me sacó de mi burbuja.

- Amor, es hora de que nos vayamos a casa.

- De acuerdo- asentí luego de soltar un suspiro y limpiar la humedad de mis ojos- A dios papá- fue mi despedida. Sería la última vez que lo vería. No toleraría ir al entierro.

Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos, para luego acompañarme a despedirme de mi madre.

- Luego nos vemos mamá- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Estas bien hija?- inquirió muy preocupada.

- Si. Solo estoy cansada. Debería estar haciendo reposo, pero Angela me dejó venir- le explique- Te quiero mamá.

- Yo también mi niña.

Salimos del lugar, mientras sentía como se desgarraba mi pecho. Nunca más tendría los reconfortantes abrazos, ni las sabias palabras de mi padre. Solo quedarían los hermosos recuerdos de cada momento que compartimos juntos. La perdida de un ser querido era algo devastador para cualquiera que pasara por ello. Y yo, no era la excepción.

* * *

**Espero que haya salido bien y si lees por primera vez la historia, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Y no dejen de pasar por mi nueva historia A corazón abierto. Besos.**

**_Chayley_**


	8. Charlie

**Sumary ****completo**

**Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja. En su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorprender a Bella con una vista inesperada. Dos meses despes reciben una noticia que hará su relación mas solida de lo que ya era. Pero el destino les juega una mala pasada y desmorona todo en sus perfectas y felices vidas.**

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

_**N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que esta historia esta en proceso de edición. La trama de la historia no cambia en lo absoluto, solo es para arreglar un par de datos y errores**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Charlie**

**Bella POV**

Luego de la muerte de mi padre, las semanas pasaron rápidamente. Renée se quedó en Chicago, cuidándome durante casi tres semanas. Se marchó, luego de que Angela le asegurara que todo estaba bien. Ese mismo día, me realicé un ultrasonido y esta vez, nuestro bebé se dejo ver. Fue la mejor noticia en los últimos dos meses.

_**Flashback**_

_Hoy tenía que ir a un control con Angela. Había seguido al pie de la letra lo que me había pedido. Comencé a alimentarme mucho mejor, hasta tuve antojos, en realidad son una excusa para comer lo que se te plazca, y Edward se encargó de satisfacer cada uno de ellos._

_Hice reposo absoluto, aunque me fastidiara todo el tiempo y ya no encontrara ninguna posición que me pareciera cómoda. Había visto un millón y medio de películas y leído todos los libros habidos y por haber, incluso varios de ellos, con nombres de bebes, cortesía de Alice. Pero a decir verdad, había tantos que me gustaban que me hacían aún más difícil decidirme por uno._

_En fin, íbamos con Edward rumbo al hospital, para ver si mi embarazo había mejorado, y si las semanas en reposo habían hecho efecto. El bebé se había movido demasiado durante las últimas semanas._

_Éramos los primeros en la lista, así que en cuanto llegamos, nos hicieron pasar de inmediato._

_- Hola chicos. Los estaba esperando- nos saludó Angela._

_- Hola Angela. Sentimos la demora. El tráfico estaba fatal- se disculpó Edward. Habíamos llegado un par de minutos mas tarde a la consulta._

_- No hay problema. Solo fueron unos minutos- le restó importancia- Bueno Bella, comencemos. Ponte cómoda. Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer- me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, yo solo solté una risita nerviosa._

_Procedí a hacer lo rutinario, lo cual consistía en quitarme mis pantalones y bragas, para que mi querida ginecóloga me revisara. Para ser honesta, no me avergonzaba el hacerlo delante de Angela, era mi ginecóloga y estaba tratando mi embarazo, y respecto a Edward, digamos que el había "inspeccionado" mas profundamente esa zona. No de la nada quedé embarazada ¿no?_

_- Bella esta todo bien por aquí. Ahora vistete y luego vamos a la camilla, así realizamos el ultrasonido- dijo Angela, luego de haber terminado su labor en mis partes íntimas._

_Cuando ya estuve recostada, con mis bragas y pantalones puestos nuevamente. Levanté mi suéter junto con mi camiseta, para que Angie esparciera el gel sobre mi abdomen y procedió a realizarme la ecografía._

_Edward, como cada vez que hacíamos esto, se posicionó a mi lado, sosteniendo una de mis manos. En cuanto oímos el sonido del corazoncito de nuestro hijo, una inevitable sonrisa se dibujo en nuestros rostros. Angela movió el ecógrafo sobre toda la longitud de mi vientre durante unos segundos, antes de darnos su diagnóstico._

_- Esta todo perfectamente bien. El bebé esta en tamaño y peso adecuado para los siete meses de gestación. Me alegra que no tengamos que realizar ninguna cesárea antes de tiempo, y que tanto la mamá, como su hijo, estén saludables.- nos dijo sin dejar de ocultar su alegría y conformidad. Con Edward, soltamos un suspiro de alivio._

_- ¿Crees que esta vez podamos saber el sexo de bebé?- preguntó esperanzado Edward._

_- Solo déjenme ver- contestó Angela. Estuvo moviendo nuevamente el ecógrafo sobre mi abdomen, hasta que se mantuvo haciendo movimientos circulares sobre una misma zona._

_A pesar de que el cuerpecito se veía nítidamente en el monitor, no lograba descifrar que era lo que se veía exactamente donde indicaba Angela. Sentí como Edward hacía más fuerte el agarre de su mano._

_Entonces dirigí mi mirada del monitor hacia su rostro. Su sonrisa se había hecho aun más grande. Lo comencé a mirar con el seño fruncido, pero él no me miraba a mí. Tenía sus ojos clavados en lo que mostraba la ecografía._

_- Cariño, nunca tuve nada que objetar con que seas médico, pero como ya sabes, yo no lo soy. No puedo entender que es lo que te tiene tan hipnotizado- me quejé._

_- Es que amor ¿no lo ves? Esta tan claro- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio._

_- Pues no. Repito, no soy médico- Edward miró a Angela como pidiéndole permiso para decirme de una buena vez que sucedía._

_- ¡Es un niño!- me dijo mi prometido con ese brillo en sus ojos verdes que solo en ocasiones muy especiales mostraba._

_Me quedé en silencio por un par de segundos, mientras Edward y yo teníamos la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. Fue uno de esos momentos en que todo el mundo desaparecía y solo éramos nosotros dos._

_Una pequeña lágrima se derramó de las esmeraldas de Edward. La emoción que sentíamos era tal, que ninguno de los dos era conciente de nada mas, que no fuera nuestra felicidad._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sonreí con nostalgia ante el recuerdo, mientras sostenía los escarpines que Edward me había regalado en la pasada Navidad. Cuando todos estábamos juntos. Cuando Charlie estaba con nosotros. Al primer familiar que le conté que tendría un hijo. Lo feliz que se había puesto ante la llegada del nuevo integrante a la familia. Una muestra más del apoyo incondicional que siempre me brindó.

Era aún difícil acostumbrarse a saber que ya no estaba mas con migo, al menos físicamente. Porque él estaba muy presente en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón. No había día en que no lo recordara. Aún, por las noches lloraba por su pérdida. Edward siempre estuvo ahí, acompañándome, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, mientras me desahogaba.

Edward había vuelto a la universidad y al hospital después de dos semanas, en que insistí constantemente en que estaba bien, y que no estaba sola. Que Renée estaba con migo, junto con Esme. Cuando se lo proponía, podía ser más testarudo que yo.

En fin, estaba en la sala de casa, sentada en el sofá, mientras esperaba por Edward, a que volviera de la universidad. Hoy rendía su último examen final, por lo que le habían dado permiso en el hospital hasta que terminara de rendir todos los exámenes. Aprovecharíamos para ir a hacer compras para el bebé. Alice había insistido mucho antes para que lo hiciéramos, pero le dije que era algo que quería hacer con mi futuro esposo. Lo que comprendió y no insistió más con el tema.

Pero por otro lado, comenzó a planear nuestra boda. Habíamos decidido casarnos unos meses después de que diera a luz, sería en Forks. Queríamos algo pequeño, solo nuestra familia y amigos más íntimos. De hecho, Esme había ofrecido su casa. Lo cual aceptamos, era una casa enorme y disponía de un bello jardín trasero con el espacio suficiente para realizar allí la boda.

El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Hey- exclame mientras Edward cerraba la puerta tras su espalda.

- Hola amor- me dijo mientras se agachaba a mi altura para besar tiernamente mis labios- Hola hijo- se acuclilló para estar a la altura de mi abultado vientre- ¿Cómo te has portado hoy?¿Has dejado a mamá descansar?- le hablaba a mi panza mientras la acariciaba.

Pasé una de mis manos por su calido rostro, contemplando lo hermoso que era, el maravilloso y tierno padre que sería.

- No esta dispuesto a darme tregua- le conteste. Era en verdad muy inquieto. Sobre todo en las noches, y su pataditas eran constantes a lo largo del día- Aun no ha nacido y ya se hace notar- Edward se puso de pie, y me dio una mirada un tanto apenada.

- Lo siento, cielo- me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza restándole importancia.

Como madre primeriza, tenía mis miedos e incertidumbres, por lo que había hablado con Angela sobre la inquietud de mi hijo. Pero ella me había pedido que me quedara tranquila, que era normal y una muy buena señal que estuviera tan activo.

- Vámonos ya de compras- le dije, él me ayudo a pararme. Ya estaba cerca de los ocho meses y mi vientre había crecido considerablemente en las últimas semanas, haciéndose notar su peso, y con ello, mi cansancio.

- ¿Estas ansiosa por ir de compras?- me cuestionó Edward en tono divertido.

- Solo porque son para el bebé- le dí un pequeño beso y fui por mi abrigo y cartera.

Volvía a la sala y Edward ya me esperaba en la puerta. Me dio el paso para que saliera y cerró la puerta. Tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos al ascensor.

- Olvide preguntarte ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

- No lo sé. Creo que bien. No había estudiado lo suficiente, pero a pesar de todo, me fue bastante bien.

- Pues eres Edward Cullen, el hombre perfecto, al que todo le sale bien-

Le dije de broma.

- Tan perfecto y tan bien me salen las cosas, que tengo a la mujer perfecta junto a mi-

- ¿Si?¿Dónde esta?- dije siguiendo el chiste. Ambos comenzamos a reír. Así, entre bromas y castos besos nos dirigimos al centro comercial.

Edward comenzó a arrastrarme a cada una de las tiendas para bebés que habían. Siempre aborrecí ir de compras, pero esa vez parecía una niña en una dulcería, ni hablar de Edward.

Compramos una hermosa cuna de madera pintada de blanco con un armario a juego. Luego elegimos unas sabanitas y matitas celestes. Una vez comprada la ropa de cama, nos fuimos a una tienda de ropa. Estábamos sumamente entusiasmados, que llevábamos todo lo que nos justaba pero estaba dándome cuenta que era demasiada ropa para un recién nacido. Los bebés crecen rápido y probablemente mucha de esa ropa jamás llegaría a usarla. Así que empecé a cambiar algunas prendas por uno o dos talles más grandes.

Estaba en mi labor cuando levante la vista y me encontré con una imagen muy tierna. Edward sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño vestidito blanco con florcitas rosas que venían con una pequeñita boina a juego. Me quedé observándolo hasta que se percató de que lo estaba viendo.

- ¿Lo llevamos?- me preguntó.

- ¿Quién va a tener una niña?-le respondí con otra pregunta. El solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a dejar la prenda en su lugar.

Terminamos de hacer nuestras compras y de camino a casa compramos un poco de comida mexicana. Se me habían antojado unos tacos con camarones y como mencioné anteriormente, Edward complacía todos mis antojos.

- Amor, esto no es nada saludable ni para ti, ni para el bebé- dijo mi prometido en cuanto se subía al auto con una gran bolsa de papel en una de sus manos.

- Lo sé. Pero tengo ganas- contesté haciendo un puchero solo para fastidiarlo.

- Espero que sea el último antojo que tengas. Solo se te antoja comida chatarra. No puedo entender como no has subido tanto de peso- me dijo resignado.

- Hey… no me digas gorda- le gruñí.

Cuando llegamos a casa, bajamos todas las bolsas, en realidad yo bajé solo tres, el resto las bajo Edward. La cuna junto al armario, nos los mandarían mañana. Preparé la mesa para cenar mis antojadísimos tacos. Mientras cenábamos en silencio, algo poco habitual, noté a Edward bastante pensativo. Aguardé a que dijera algo, pero ya había terminado de cenar y aún no decía nada. La incertidumbre me estaba matando y me preocupaba.

- Edward…- le llamé. Inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos y me miró- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Nada- me dijo tranquilamente- es solo que estaba pensando en nombres para nuestro hijo.

- ¿Solo en eso?- pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- Si. Me preguntaba si le pondríamos el nombre de mi abuelo. Ya sabes… la tradición- dijo algo inseguro. La familia de Edward, tenía la tradición de llamar a su primer hijo varón Anthony.

- Por supuesto que si amor. Tanto tu abuelo, como tu padre y tú tienen como segundo nombre Anthony. ¿Por qué nuestro hijo va a ser la excepción?- se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mi, que estaba apoyada sobre la mesada de la cocina y me abrazo tiernamente.

- Creo que soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque tengo a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo.

- No seas tonto. Yo soy la afortunada en tenerte- lo vi que iba a protestar, pero antes de que lo hiciera agregué- Somos los dos muy afortunados.

Ambos sonreímos y nos unimos en un apasionado beso, el cual comenzó siendo suave, pero se fue intensificando rápidamente. A pesar de que hacia mas de un mes que no hacíamos el amor, no lo llevamos mas lejos. Edward se había vuelto paranoico, diciendo que me podría hacer daño si lo hacíamos, estando ya tan avanzado el embarazo, y lo entendía. Habíamos pasado por tanto durante este último tiempo, que era capaz de aguantar toda la abstinencia que fuera necesaria.

Cuando nos fuimos a la cama, Edward me acomodó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos. Pero como era ya costumbre, no podía dormirme. Mi inquieto hijo comenzó con sus habituales movimientos y sus pataditas que no eran nada suaves. Así que ya que Edward había sacado el tema del nombre del bebé, seguí en la búsqueda de este. Su segundo nombre sería Anthony, pero tenía mis dudas con su primer nombre. Tenía la idea de uno, pero temía que no fuera del agrado de mi prometido. Luego de no se cuanto tiempo de darle vuelta al asunto, me quedé dormida.

La siguiente semana fue un poco movida, ya que había sido la graduación de Edward. Ese día, fue la primera vez, desde que estaba embarazada, en la que me sentí realmente gorda. Nada de lo que me ponía, me gustaba. Hasta que llegó mi querida cuñada Alice y me ayudó a elegir un lindo vestido holgado pero me quedaba bastante bien. Durante el acto, me comencé a sentir bastante incómoda. Había muchas miradas puestas sobre mí. Jamás me agradó ser el centro de atención, y que mucha gente desconocida me observara, me ponía un tanto nerviosa. ¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto a una mujer embarazada?

Una ves que cada uno de los, oficialmente, doctores, firmaran el juramente hipocrático, y se les entregaran sus diplomas, nos acercamos junto con Alice, Esme y Carlisle a felicitar al nuevo doctor de la familia. Jasper, Rose y Emmet no había podido venir por razones laborales.

- Felicidades doctor Cullen- fui la primera en saludarlo. El me envolvió en sus brazos y luego me besó levemente.

- Gracias mi Bells. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

- Hmmm… - oímos a alguien aclarase la garganta tras nosotros. Nos separamos y vimos a la hiperactiva Alice- Felicidades hermanito- se lanzó sobre sus brazos para llenarlo de besos, a los cuales, fingía poner cara de asco. Era muy bella la relación que tenían. Era hija única, por más que pedí muchas veces un hermano, este nunca llegó, pero Alice es como una hermana para mí.

- Ya Alice. Esta bien- dijo Edward apartándola cuidadosamente- Deja que salude a mamá y papá- esta se alejó y su lugar fue reemplazado por su madre.

- Felicidades hijo- dijo Esme con todo el orgullo que podía llegar a expresar.

- Gracias mamá.

Por ultimo, fue el turno de Carlisle, que lo envolvió en un enorme abrazo.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo- le dijo su padre, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Bueno, ahora a donde vamos a festejar?- preguntó Alice.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir Bella?- me preguntó Edward.

- Discúlpame Edward, pero estoy cansada y solo quiero estar en casa. Ustedes vayan a donde quieran- me excusé. Ya estaba cerca de la fecha de parto, y me cansaba por cualquier cosa. Mi vientre me pesaba mucho, lo cual hacía que mi espalda doliera horrores, sumado a mis pocas horas de sueño.

- ¿Qué les parece si compramos algo de comida y vamos a cenar al penthouse?- sugirió Esme.

- Me parece perfecto-estuvo de acuerdo Edward, quien me miró en busca de aprobación, a lo cual asentí. Quería estar con él y su familia en este día tan importante, pero mi estado me lo impedía. Así que resultó ser una buna idea que fuéramos todos a casa a festejar.

- Bien, ustedes vayan yendo tranquilos, con Esme nos encargaremos de comprar la cena- dijo Carlisle- ¿Qué les apetece?

- Pastas- dije sin pensarlo. Todos rieron ante mi repentinidad, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara levemente.

- ¿Lasaña te parece bien?- preguntó Esme. Esta vez solo asentí.

- Bien, ¿con alguna salsa en especial?- volvió a preguntar mi suegra.

- Puede ser con una de queso azul, crema de leche y nueces- mi pedido sonó mas a una pregunta.

- Si, se me hace agua la boca- dijo Carlisle lamiéndose los labios. Fue un gesto muy gracioso, ahora todos reímos de él, fue su turno para sonrojarse.

- De acuerdo. Los esperamos en casa. Alice ¿Vienes con nosotros?- dijo Edward.

- Si. Así ayudo a Bella a preparar la mesa mientras papá y mamá llegan con la comida.

-Nos vemos en casa- se despidió Edward de sus padres.

Nos dirigimos a casa, como Alice dijo, me ayudó a poner la mesa. Aun que mas bien, yo la ayude a ella, porque solo me dejó colocar las copas. Luego, me mandó a sentar. Una vez que mis suegros llegaron, comenzamos a cenar.

Hacia tiempo que no los veíamos, mas precisamente, desde la muerte de mi padre. Así que, esta había sido una linda ocasión, en la cual todos estábamos tranquilos y disfrutando del momento. En cuanto terminamos de cenar, tampoco me dejaron levantar la mesa. Esme y Alice se encargaron de todo. La familia de Edward se retiró temprano, alegando que querían descansar. Pero sabía que lo hacían por mí. Apuesto a que mi cara de cansancio me delataba. Así que luego de despedirnos, me fui directo a la cama.

Los días siguieron su curso, con Edward aprovechamos cada minuto libre, para armar la habitación de nuestro hijo. Ya teníamos todo listo para cuando llegara, y Edward me sorprendió un día, cuando llegó a casa, del hospital, con una hermosa hamaca de madera lustrada. Era preciosa. La acomodamos en la habitación del bebé, frente a la cuna.

Y allí estaba sentada, perdida en mis pensamientos. Quería decirle a Edward el nombre que había decidido ponerle al bebé, pero seguía con la incertidumbre de que no le agradara.

-¿En qué piensas?- me giré y vi a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Solté un suspiro. Tuve una sensación de deja vu. Recordé la noche en que yo le había hecho la misma pregunta a él, y me había hablado sobre ponerle a nuestro hijo Anthony.

- En el nombre de nuestro hijo. Ya lo decidí.

- ¿Pero?- dijo Edward, acercándose a mí, notando la duda en mis palabras.

- Pero no se si te parecerá buena idea. Tal vez no te guste.

- ¿Qué tal si me lo dices, antes de sacar conclusiones?- sugirió.

- Me gustaría que se llamara como mi padre- dije en apenas un susurro.

- Me parece perfecto. Nuestro hijo será Charles Antony Cullen- dijo muy orgulloso.

- ¿En verdad te gusta?

- Si, mi vida. Me encanta.

- Gracias- y mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

- Hey, no tienes nada que agradecer. Entiendo que esto es importante para ti, y como futuro esposo tuyo, te apoyo en todo- me dijo mientras me abrazaba con uno de sus brazos, con su mano libre, acariciaba mi cabello- Vamos a dormir. Es tarde- asentí. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y nos fuimos a la cama.

Los días siguieron pasando. Solo faltaban exactamente diez días para que Tony naciera, según la fecha que me había dado Angela. Estaba revisando como por decimaquinta vez, que todo lo que necesitaba, estuviera en el bolso del bebé y en el mío.

Es eso estaba, cuando una fuerte puntada atravesó todo mi vientre. Tuve que sostenerme de la cuna, que era lo más cerca que tenía, para no caerme. Comencé a respirar profundo y cuando logré tranquilizarme, una nueva puntada llegó. A la tercera vez que sucedió, me dí cuenta que se trataban de contracciones. Como pude me acerqué a la hamaca y me senté. Iba a llamar a Edward, cuando sentí que un espeso líquido caía por mis muslos. Baje la mirada y comprendí que había roto la fuente. Con manos temblorosas marqué a Edward. Por suerte, contestó de inmediato.

- Hola amor ¿cómo estas?- me dijo tranquilamente.

- Edward…- pero fui interrumpida por una nueva contracción. Apreté los labios para no gritar.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella?- me preguntó ahora preocupado.

- Tranquilo… pero ven ahora mismo por mi… - me las ingenié para decir- Se me acaba de romper la fuente.

* * *

**Espero que haya salido bien y si lees por primera vez la historia, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Y no dejen de pasar por mi nueva historia A corazón abierto. Besos.**

**_Chayley_**


	9. Una nueva vida I

**Sumary ****completo**

**Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja. En su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorprender a Bella con una vista inesperada. Dos meses despes reciben una noticia que hará su relación mas solida de lo que ya era. Pero el destino les juega una mala pasada y desmorona todo en sus perfectas y felices vidas.**

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

_**N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que esta historia esta en proceso de edición. La trama de la historia no cambia en lo absoluto, solo es para arreglar un par de datos y errores**_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Una nueva vida I**

**Edward POV**

Estas últimas semanas habían sido geniales. Por fin Bella y yo podíamos disfrutar del embarazo. Estábamos muy felices. Recuerdo la emoción que sentí cuando supe que nuestro bebé sería un baroncito. Aun que debo admitir que hubiera deseado una niña, mi mini Bella. Pero bueno, más adelante nos encargaríamos de ello. El tiempo parecía volar, y en menos de dos semanas, Charlie nacería. Cuando Bella me pidió que llamáramos así a nuestro hijo, no me pude negar. Era en honor a su padre, alguien a quien ella amaba, y fue su soporte mientras estuvo vivo.

Hoy afortunadamente había sido un día bastante tranquilo en el hospital. Ya era oficialmente el Doctor Cullen. Estaba terminando de firmar el alta de uno de mis pacientes para poder irme a casa, cuando sonó mi móvil. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al ver de quien se trataba.

- Hola amor ¿Cómo estas?- le saludé.

- Edward…- pero se calló de golpe, pude oír como su respiración era irregular. Inmediatamente me tensé.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

- Tranquilo… pero ven ahora mismo por mi- percibí que se esforzaba por hablar- Se me acaba de romper la fuente.

- ¿QUÉ?- pregunté sorprendido. No creía lo que estaba diciendo- pero si aún faltan…

- EDWARD- me gritó- Rompí fuente. VEN YA!

- Ok. Ahora voy. Te amo- le dije, mientras tomaba las llaves de mi auto y salía del consultorio.

- Yo también te amo, pero si no te apresuras… lo voy a tener que reconsiderar. DATE PRISA- volvió a gritar y colgó.

Empecé a correr por los pasillos del hospital rumbo a la salida cuando choqué accidentalmente con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

- Edward ¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó Angela.

- Bella… Bella ha roto bolsa- dije entrecortadamente por la falta de oxigeno.

- Oh! Ve por una ambulancia y busca a Bella. Cálmate. Ella necesita verte tranquilo- me dijo seriamente.

- De acuerdo- y me lancé nuevamente a correr, ahora hacia la zona de emergencias para solicitar una ambulancia.

- Hola Sahara. Necesito una ambulancia urgente- le pedí a una de las enfermeras que allí estaban.

- Si, dime para quién-me preguntó tranquilamente. Yo estaba histérico.

- Para mi- me miró con el ceño fruncido- Necesito que me lleven a mi casa. Mi hijo esta por nacer.

- ¿Qué pasa amigo?- apareció justo la persona que necesitaba.

- Jacob. Vámonos. Tengo que ir a casa por mi novia- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la ambulancia. El me seguía de atrás desconcertado.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Bella?- me preguntó.

- Ah roto bolsa- eso fue mas que suficiente, con Jacob nos subimos al vehiculo. Encendió la sirena y velozmente emprendimos el camino hacia mi casa.

Llegamos en tiempo record. Jacob aparcó justo frente al edifico. Bajé de la ambulancia y subí corriendo las escaleras. El ascensor demoraría mucho. Torpemente abrí la puerta del penthouse y comencé a llamarle, mientras la buscaba por la sala y la cocina de casa.

- Bella!- llamé.

- Aquí estoy- le oí decir entre medio de un gruñido- En la habitación del bebé- me dirigí allí. La encontré sentada en la hamaca, sujetándose con fuerza de los apoya brazos.

- Bella… cariño ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunté mientras llegaba hasta ella y me acuclillaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?- me contestó apretando los dientes- Siento que me estoy rasgando por dentro.

- Lo siento. Vamos, Jacob me trajo en una ambulancia- me disculpe con ella por mi estúpida pregunta, la tomé cuidadosamente para ayudarla a pararse. Estábamos en eso, cuando sentí que apretaba con fuerza mis brazos y un quejido escapaba de sus labios. Traté de tranquilizarla y cuando se hubo calmado, salimos de la habitación. Nos encontrábamos ya en la sala, Jake nos esperaba en la puerta.

- Edward… las cosas que necesito para el hospital… están en la habitación.- me dijo entre jadeos. Me quedé quieto en el lugar. No sabía que hacer. Estaba sosteniendo a Bella y no quería dejarla sola. Pero tampoco podíamos irnos al hospital sin las cosas de Bella y nuestro hijo. Jacob descifró mi lucha interna.

- Yo la llevó, mientras tu buscas las cosas- me dijo mi amigo.

- NO!- gritó Bella- No me dejes sola Edward.

- De acuerdo. Jake, ve tú. Es la segunda puerta a mano derecha- le indiqué

Jacob pasó y nosotros comenzamos a salir del departamento a paso lento. Bella no podía caminar mucho. Me maldije internamente por no haber bajado la silla de ruedas que había en el vehiculo. Estábamos atravesando la puerta cuando Jake ya venía con ambos bolsos. Cerró la puerta tras nosotros. Le agradecí y fuimos lentamente hasta el ascensor. Sujetaba fuertemente a Bella, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. No gritaba, ni se quejaba, pero podía percibir cuando tenía una contracción, ya que apretaba con fuerza mi brazo y su respiración se hacia mas irregular.

Así fue el camino hasta el hospital. En ningún momento deje de sostenerla entre mis brazos y la ayudaba a respirar, tal y como nos había dicho Angela. Quien, en cuanto llegamos, ya estaba en la puerta esperándonos con una silla de ruedas. Jake me ayudó a bajar cuidadosamente a mi prometida de la ambulancia

- Angela!- exclamó Bella en cuanto vio a su amiga.

- Bella. Dime ¿cada cuanto tienes contracciones?- le preguntó mientras entrábamos al hospital, e íbamos hacia la zona de maternidad.

- No lo sé- mi futura esposa hablaba entre dientes y su respiración era entrecortada- Al principio, en casa, eran cada quince minutos. Pero ahora son mas seguidas.

- De acuerdo. Tranquilízate. En cuanto estemos en la habitación, veremos cuanto tienes de dilatación- Bella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Angela sabía que quería todas las comodidades par Bella y nuestro hijo cuando naciera. Ya había hablado sobre el tema con ella, sin el consentimiento de Bella, y habíamos arreglado todo con antelación, en una habitación privada en el área de maternidad. Por lo que no me sorprendió cuando llegamos a esta. Era perfecta, espaciosa y tenía todas las comodidades que mi futura esposa y mi pequeño necesitarían durante nuestra estadía en el hospital. Si, nuestra estadía, no pensaba dejarlos solos ni un solo momento.

Ayudé a Bella a colocarse un camisón y luego a recostarse en la cama. A los segundos ingresó Angela lista para inspeccionarla.

- Bella, voy a ver cuanto tienes de dilatación- acto seguido, realizó su chequeo. Bella apretó con fuerza mi brazo y noté inmediatamente que se sentía incómoda. Supongo que debe de ser horrible que te hagan "tacto" y mas en le estado en el que se encontraba- Tienes cuatro de dilatación. Debes tener paciencia, aun falta- Bella soltó un suspiro y asintió.

- ¿Cuanto debo esperar?- preguntó

- No podría decirte exactamente. Generalmente estas cosas tardan un par de horas. A veces más, a veces menos. Solo hay que esperar. Mientras tanto, voy a enviar a una enfermera para que te coloquen la espidural, eso ayudará a menguar el dolor.- Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto- En una hora vuelvo para ver como va todo. Cualquier cosa, búscame en mi localizador Edward- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a mi- Lo tendré con migo- sin mas, salió de la habitación.

Angie se retiró y a los minutos, entró una enfermera a la habitación. Ayudé a Bella a ubicarse de costado para que pudieran colocarle la inyección.

- ¿Duele?- pregunté cautelosamente al sentir como hacía mas fuerte el agarre de su mano en la mía.

- No… la inyección no… es solo que tuve una contracción- dijo entrecortadamente.

- Ya esta- dijo la enfermera amablemente-

Luego de colocarle la inyección, Bella se tranquilizó un poco. La hora pasó, y como había dicho Angela, regresó para controlar nuevamente a Bella. Solo había dilatado un centímetro más (n/a: en realidad no se si la dilatación se cuenta con centímetros o pulgadas). Había que seguir esperando. Bella de a ratos se dormía, aun que era solo por un par de minutos, este era un sueño superficial, ya que las contracciones no cesaban y se acrecentaba su intensidad mientras el tiempo avanzaba. Aproveché uno de esos cortos lapsos en los que mi prometida dormitaba para avisarle a Renée y mi familia, de que su nietito y sobrino, pronto nacería. Pasó una hora más y Angela volvió a revisar a Bella.

- Bella ¿estas lista?- preguntó nuestra amiga.

- Hace horas que lo estoy- contesto la aludida con un tono de irritación en su voz, algo raro, ella misma se dio cuenta de ello- Lo siento Angie, pero ya quiero que nazca.

- Lo sé. No tienes que disculparte. Me han tratado peor, créeme. Se que estas nerviosa y es normal. Pero quiero que hagas un esfuerzo en calmarte, para que todo salga bien- Angela siempre tan comprensiva.

- Pero no tienes ni idea de lo que siento. Y tú- dijo señalándome enfadada- Es la última vez que me tocas, o lo cargaras tu al bebé la próxima vez que me embaraces- yo solo pude asentir ante su graciosa amenaza y traté de no reír. Se enfadaría mucho más.

- Tranquila Bella. Ya mismo te llevaran al quirófano. Edward, en cuanto lleguen allí, ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

- Si Angela. No tienes ni que decírmelo. Gracias. En un momento nos vemos- dije.

Segundos después, vinieron a buscar a Bella. Ayudé al enfermero a pasarla a la camilla, y nos movimos por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al quirófano, donde ya nos esperaba Angela.

- Ya vengo cielo. Voy a alistarme. Ahora mismo regreso- le dije a Bella.

- No tardes- me rogó. Asentí, le dí un beso en la frente, fui a higienizarme y colocarme una bata y una cofia, para así poder presenciar el nacimiento de mi hijo. Ya había hecho eso muchas veces, pero hoy estaba realmente nervioso. No se trataba de uno de mis pacientes, se trataba del nacimiento de mi hijo. Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos al saber que en unos momentos, lo tendría entre mis brazos.

Me apresuré y volví a colocarme a un lado de Bella, esta me miró y tomó mi mano con fuerza, luego de dedicarme una sonrisa, solo como ella podía hacerlo. Estaba hermosa, mas allá de tener su frente sudada, marcadas ojeras y su rostro demostraba todo el cansancio que tenía después de todas las horas de trabajo de parto que ya llevaba.

- Edward, que bueno que ya estas listo. Ya es hora de ver al pequeño. Bella, en cuanto sientas otra contracción quiero que pujes con toda tu fuerza. Recuerda que la fuerza la debes de hacer con tu abdomen, no con el cuello. Tu hijo esta en tu vientre, no en la garganta. Edward, cuando Bella comience a pujar, cuenten juntos hasta diez, y Bella relájate hasta la próxima contracción- nos indicó Angela.

Aguardamos unos segundos y tal y como nos había pedido Angie, obedecimos.

- Vamos Bella. Puedo ver su cabecita. Un par de pujes más y todo habrá acabado. Vamos- dijo la obstetra luego de que Bella haya echo el esfuerzo al menos unas 5 veces. Una nueva contracción llegó y mi ángel volvió a pujar, sin el resultado que deseábamos. Angela seguía alentándola.

- No puedo… Estoy muy casada- dijo Bella esforzándose mucho por hablar.

- Vamos cielo. Solo un poco mas, ya casi esta. Eres fuerte, tú puedes hacerlo- la animé mirándola a los ojos. Asintió y comenzó a pujar nuevamente, pero esta vez con mucho más ímpetu.

- Bien, Bella. Solo un poco mas. Ya tengo su cabecita en mis manos.- seguía incitándole Angie.

Bella prácticamente clavó sus uñas en mis brazos y de pronto un llanto inundó la habitación a la vez que un suspiro de alivio salía de los labios de mi ángel y esta se relajaba y dejaba caer por completo sobre la cama.

- Edward ¿quieres cortar el cordón umbilical?- mi vista se dirigía del pequeño bultito que tenía Angela en sus brazos a los ojos de Bella, ella me sonrió y me dijo un débil "ve".

Me acerqué con pasos temblorosos, tomé las tijeras que el elementista me tendía, y corté el cordón, a la altura que Angela me indicó. Inmediatamente, esta le tendió mi hijo a una enfermera, quien quitó un poco de la sangre y placenta que le rodeaba, y lo envolvió en una mantita. Me lo ofreció y lo recibí gustoso, para luego acercarme a Bella.

Se lo coloqué en el pecho y ella lo envolvió con uno de sus brazos, con el otro tomo su manita, mientras lágrimas de felicidad descendía de su agotado rostro. No me di cuenta de que estaba yo también llorando, hasta que levantó una de sus manos e intento secar mis lágrimas.

- Siento interrumpir. Pero Edward, toma a tu hijo, necesito que se retiren, para poder terminar con Bella- me pidió Angela.

- Estaremos en la habitación esperándote. Te amo- le susurre.

- De acuerdo- me contestó débilmente. Le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño y me lo tendió. Lo tomé en brazos, luego de besar sus labios brevemente, pero sin dejar de demostrar el amor y la adoración que sentía por esta mujer- Te amo- respondió, y salí del quirófano. La enfermera que había estado asistiendo a Bella durante el parto, tomó al bebé.

- Me lo llevaré a higienizarlo bien y que el pediatra de turno lo revise, para luego llevarlo a la habitación junto a su madre- me dijo esta- Si quiere, puede esperar aquí un momento y luego puede entrar, cuando el pediatra lo vaya a revisar.

- Esta bien- asentí. Aproveché ese momento para quitarme la bata y la cofia, y volver a lavar bien mis manos. Cuando terminé, el doctor Wellch se acercaba.

- Edward ¿qué haces acá a estas horas? ¿Tu turno no terminó a las 6 de la tarde? Son la 1:45 de la mañana- me dijo algo confuso. Michel Wellch era un colega y buen compañero de trabajo..

- Si. Pero mi hijo acaba de nacer- dije sin ocultar mi felicidad.

- Pero felicitaciones entonces- me dijo a la vez que me daba unas palmadas en mi espalda.

- Gracias.

-Supongo que es el pequeño al que tengo que revisar ahora. Ven Edward, entra con migo. A demás de ser su padre, eres médico.

- Gracias- dije nuevamente. Entramos juntos a la habitación. Allí estaba la enfermera terminando de vestir a Charlie o Anthony, aun no sabíamos con cual de los dos nombres lo llamaríamos.

- Doctor, ya esta el niño listo para que lo revise. Lo felicito, es un bebé muy hermoso- esto ultimo lo dijo dirigiéndose a mi. Me entregó a mi hijo y junto con Mike, lo revisamos.

Era un niño absolutamente sano. Pesó 3.250 kilogramos, y medía a penas cuarenta y siete centímetros. Sus deditos eran largos. Por su cabecita se asomaba escaso cabello color marrón, sin duda el color de su madre. Estaba dormido, pero por lo poco que había podido ver, sus ojos eran claros. Una vez estuvo listo, y luego de haberle colocado algunas vacunas, me encaminé con mi hijo en brazos hacía la habitación de Bella, a esperar por ella.

* * *

**Espero que haya salido bien y si lees por primera vez la historia, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Y no dejen de pasar por mi nueva historia A corazón abierto. Besos.**

**_Chayley_**


	10. Una nueva vida II

**Sumary ****completo**

**Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja. En su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorprender a Bella con una vista inesperada. Dos meses despes reciben una noticia que hará su relación mas solida de lo que ya era. Pero el destino les juega una mala pasada y desmorona todo en sus perfectas y felices vidas.**

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

_**N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que esta historia esta en proceso de edición. La trama de la historia no cambia en lo absoluto, solo es para arreglar un par de datos y errores**_

**Capitulo 10**

**Una nueva vida II**

**Bella POV**

Las horas de trabajo de parto fueron eternas, el dolor se había vuelto insoportable. Pero debía de esperar a que estuviera mi cuerpo absolutamente preparado para traer a este mundo a mi bebito. Llegó un momento, en las que todas mis fuerzas se habían esfumado. Estaba a punto de rogar una cesárea, pero tanto Angela como Edward me animaron a seguir.

Todo dolor y sufrimiento fue reemplazado instantáneamente por alivio y felicidad en cuanto escuché el llanto de mi hijo. La duda en los ojos de Edward, cuando Angela le preguntó si quería cortar el cordón, apenas lo logre percibir, ya que la emoción que reflejaba su mirada, ocultaba todo lo demás. Era tal mi cansancio, que ni siquiera pude apoyarme en mis codos para poder ver ese momento.

Segundos después, Edward se acercó a mi con un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos, y ya no pude evitar que lagrimas de felicidad se desbordaran de mis ojos. No puedo ni explicar con palabras lo que sentí en cuanto mi ángel deposito a nuestro hijo en mis brazos, sentí un calor abrazador en mi pecho. Tenía una mezcla de emociones tan grande, que creí que el corazón me explotaría. Era precioso, aun tenía su piel rojita y su llanto era incesante. Angela interrumpió nuestro momento cuando le pidió a Edward que se retirara junto al bebé para poder terminar conmigo. Se despidió con un "te amo" y un casto beso, al que respondí.

Angela me dijo que todo estaba bien, que el parto había salido de maravilla, y que pronto me recuperaría. Un par de minutos más, en el que estaba prácticamente desvanecida por el agotamiento luego de haber dado a luz, me enviaron a mi habitación, donde me esperaría mi pequeña familia. En el trayecto debo de haberme quedado dormida, ya que desperté cuando oí el llanto de un bebé, MI bebé.

- Lo siento. No quería despertarte- se disculpó Edward hablando apenas en un susurro.

- Ven aquí- le dije, tendiéndole mis brazos.

- Voy a buscar una enfermera para que le prepare su biberón. Ah dormido toda la noche, al igual que tú.

- ¿Qué hora es?- estaba algo confusa.

- Faltan diez minutos para las siete. Es muy temprano aún. Angela dijo que pasaría a las nueve, a las ocho treinta vendrán a buscar a Charlie para hacerle unos análisis- me explico.

- ¿Por qué le van a hacer análisis?- inmediatamente me preocupé.

- Calma, cielo. Es algo rutinario. Es para saber su grupo sanguíneo y si tiene alguna enfermedad. Pero no hay de que preocuparse. Anoche cunado lo revisé junto con el doctor Wellch, todo estaba bien- me tranquilizó.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- le pregunté.

-¿Qué?

- Quiero que llamemos a nuestro hijo como su padre.

-¿Cómo?¿Quieres que le cambiemos el nombre?- preguntó confuso.

- No, quiero que lo llamemos Anthony y no Charlie. Debo admitir que ambos nombres con anticuados, pero quiero que lo llamemos Tony.

- De acuerdo- dijo sonriéndome abiertamente y luego besó mis labios, pero dos segundo después fuimos interrumpidos por Tony.

- Me parece que este pequeño tiene hambre- musite contra sus labios. Suspiró y se alejó de mi- voy a intentar alimentarlo.

-¿Estás segura?- me preguntó.

-Si Edward. Soy su madre y se supone que puedo amamantarlo- respondí dulcemente.

Me ayudó a ponerme de una manera que resultara cómoda en la cama, junto a mi hijo y destapé uno de mis senos. Mi pequeño, inmediatamente se prendió de este y comenzó a succionar desesperadamente. Tengo que confesar que me estaba doliendo un poco, Edward lo notó, porque tomó una de mis manos y dejó que la apretara con fuerza. Tenía mis labios apretados en una línea recta para evitar emitir algún sonido de dolor. Debía de acostumbrarme a ello. No había nada mejor que mi hijo se alimentara con leche materna, según había leído en libros de maternidad, y me lo habían dicho mamá y Esme.

Veinte minutos después, Anthony se quedó dormidito. Edward lo tomó con cuidado y golpeó suavemente su espaldita. Ambos habíamos estado "estudiando" pera ser padres. Luego lo colocó en su cuna. En ese momento fui conciente de lo que era la habitación. Mas que un hospital, parecía un hotel. Sin duda, era la mejor habitación de todo el edificio. Era enorme, contaba con baño privado, un televisor plasma- realmente innecesario- a demás de un amplio sofá. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color salmón y la cama en la que estaba, era sumamente cómoda y espaciosa. No era una habitación común de hospital, y aunque odiara los lujos, no pensaba reprocharle nada a Edward, él quería lo mejor para nuestro hijo.

- Gracias por la habitación- sabía que él estaba detrás de esto. Me miró suspicaz.

- ¿No te enfadaste?- preguntó cautelosamente.

- No, esta vez no. Yo también quiero lo mejor para Anthony.

- No solo es para él. También es para ti. Quiero que estén cómodos y tranquilos. Amor, acabas de dar a luz. Necesitas descansar.

- Lo sé. Y tú ¿has dormido algo?- le pregunté mientras pasaba uno de mis dedos por las marcadas sombras que se asomaban bajo sus ojos.

- No te preocupes por mi. Tú necesitas descansar más que yo. Fuiste tú la que hizo todo el trabajo para que naciera Anthony.

- Si, pero tu estuviste todo el tiempo a mi lado. Gracias- ya podía sentir las lágrimas asomarse.

- Gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz. Por darme a ese pequeñito hermoso que duerme ahí- dijo, mirando al catre donde nuestro hijo dormía.

- Te amo- dije ya sin poder contener mi llanto.

- Yo también te amo- me respondió y esta vez nuestro beso no fue interrumpido, o eso creí cuando luego de unos segundos, un celular comenzó a sonar. Nos separamos a regañadientes. Edward atendió la llamada.

- _¿Hola?... si mamá, esta todo bien...… tu nieto esta durmiendo… si, Bella esta bien… mamá deja de gritar… He! Hola Renée… si, Bella y su nieto están perfectamente bien… vengan en el horario de visita… lo sé, pero no los podrán ver… es que no los dejarán entrar… si, pero yo pedí que nadie molestara… no, no son una molestia. Eso no fue lo que quise decir…- _esto ultimo lo dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz con su mano libre. No pude evitar reírme. No quería ni imaginar lo histéricas que estarán las nuevas abuelas- _… esta bien, vengan después de las diez… porque antes Angela tiene que revisar a Bella y al bebé le van a realizar un par de análisis… no Renée ambos están perfectamente bien, solo es algo rutinario… de acuerdo, digan que son familiares míos… cualquier cosa me llaman… nos vemos luego… a dios- _soltó un suspiró y se giró hacia mi_._

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada- dije inocentemente- solo la manera en la que trataste de calmar a nuestras madres. Son como un tornado cuando están juntas, perro jamás te he oído levantarle la voz a ninguna de ellas- su respuesta fue solo un encogimiento de hombros.

Tal y como había dicho Edward, a las ocho treinta, vino una enfermera para llevarse a Tony para realizarle sus estudios, Edward fue con ellos. Estar sola en la habitación, me hizo sentir un poco vacía. Necesitaba del calor de mi pequeño y de la incondicional compañía de Edward. Gracias a dios Angela vino antes de las nueve. Me revisó, y me dijo que todo estaba muy bien. Por suerte no había necesitado puntos, por lo que me aseguró que mi recuperación sería mucho más rápida y que mañana al medio día, me daría el alta. Estaba ansiosa por regresar a casa, junto a Edward y Anthony. Angela se quedó haciéndome compañía, hasta que Edward regresó con el pequeño Tony llorando, y el intento en vano de su padre por hacerlo callar.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi angelito?¿Qué le hicieron?- dije tiernamente mientras extendía mis brazos a Edward para que me entregara a nuestro hijo.

- No le gustan mucho las agujas- dijo Edward un tanto apenado.

- Igual a la mamá- comentó Angela riendo y mi prometido se le unió. Yo solo negué con mi cabeza- Bueno, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. Felicidades nuevamente. Tienen un niño hermoso. A propósito, ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó curiosa.

- Charles Anthony Cullen- contesté con una enorme sonrisa- Pero le decimos Tony- aclaré.

- De acuerdo. Ahora voy a dejar al pequeño Tony a solas con sus papás. Antes de que termine mi turno pasaré a verte. Hasta más tarde- se despidió

- Adiós Angela- dijimos Edward y yo a la vez.

Anthony se había quedado dormido en cuanto estuvo en mis brazos. Edward se acercó para ponerlo en la cuna, pero apenas lo dejó en ella, se despertó y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

- Pásamelo. Tal vez tenga hambre- dije, pero Edward arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

- No es eso. Creo que necesita un cambio urgente de pañales- dijo, por lo que yo comencé a incorporarme para cambiarlo pero Edward me indicó con una mano que me quedara ahí.

- Quédate recostada. Yo lo cambiaré.

- Pero quiero hacerlo- me quejé- Edward, me siento bien, Angela dijo que tengo que levantarme y caminar. Así que déjame cambiarlo- dije seriamente. Resignado me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba el cambiador.

Lentamente comencé a mudarlo con la ayuda de Edward, ambos veíamos a nuestro hijo con admiración. Apenas tenía un par de horas de vida, pero cada rasgo de Edward, estaban reflejados en Anthony. Lo único que había sacado de mi, era el color de cabello. El rostro, era el vivo retrato de su padre.

Luego del cambio de pañal, tocó alimentarlo nuevamente. Me senté en el cómodo sofá con el pequeño en brazos y comencé a darle el pecho.

- Eres maravillosa- dijo de pronto Edward acariciando una de mis mejillas.

- Cállate adulador- le contesté en broma.

- Nock nock… ¿se puede?- sonreí al reconocer esa voz.

- Pasa mamá- la invite a entrar, seguida de Esme y Carlisle.

- Oh! Lo siento, regreso enseguida- se disculpó apenado Carlisle cuando vio que estaba amamantando a su nieto.

- Por favor Carlisle, a mi no me incomoda ¿A caso nunca viste a Esme alimentar a alguno de tus hijos?- le dije.

- Esta bien, si a ti no te molesta- hice un movimiento de cabeza restándole importancia.

- Ya terminamos- quité a mi pequeño de mi pecho, que ya se había quedado dormido nuevamente. Tapé mi pecho descubierto y se lo tendí a Edward para que quitara sus gasesitos.

- Felicidades mamá!- canturreo una emocionada Renée.

- Gracias abuela- bromee y la envolví en un abrazo.

- Edward ¿me dejas cargarlo?- preguntó ansiosa mi madre. Mi prometido me miro inquisitivamente y yo asentí con mi cabeza.

- Felicitaciones- Esme nos saludó y luego dirigió toda su atención al bultito enfundado en una mantita celeste que mi madre tenía en brazos.

- Muchas felicitaciones- esta vez fue Carlisle, quien, luego de abrazarme, lo hizo con su hijo, sin ocultar el orgullo que sentía.

- Es igual a Edward- comentó Esme, quien tenía al pequeño ahora en su regazo.

Estaba apunto de responder cuado la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y el chillido de mi querida cuñada se oyó.

- Shhh… - le hicimos callar los cinco.

- Lo siento- ahora en un murmullo.

Detrás de Alice venían Jasper, Rose y Emmet. Alice se dio la vuelta y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que todos guardaran silencio. Jasper rodó los ojos, con Edward, no pudimos evitar reírnos.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, Anthony paso de brazo en brazo. Era gracioso ver a Jasper y Emmet sostener a su sobrinito, ambos estaban tensos y al primer movimiento o mueca de desagrado por parte del pequeño, me lo pasaban.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo todos se excusar, a excepción de Esme y mi madre, quienes trataron de convencer en vano a Edward de que se fuera a casa a descansar. Cuando se dieron por vencidas, se fueron, no sin antes prometer en volver a la hora de visitas durante la tarde.

El resto del día fue exactamente con la misma rutina que durante la mañana. Anthony solo se despertaba cuando tenía hambre o necesitaba que lo cambiáramos. Angela me dijo que ya podía tomar un baño, lo cual agradecí, necesitaba relajarme un poco.

Aproveché cuando vino Renée por la tarde, para que me ayudara. Nuevamente insistió en que Edward fuera a dormir a casa, pero sin éxito alguno, nuevamente.

El que Anthony hubiera dormido todo el día, tuvo sus contras durante la noche. Se la pasó llorando desde las dos de la mañana hasta que comenzó a amanecer. Intentamos todo, pero nada resultaba. Edward lo revisó pero no encontraba nada mal en él, por lo que pidió consejo a su colega el doctor Wellch. Nos aseguro que nuestro hijo se encontraba perfectamente de salud. Luego, como amigo de Edward, nos dijo que debíamos de acostumbrarnos a eso. Él ya había pasado por esto, y los primeros meses de vida de sus hijos, habían transcurrido en largas noche de insomnio. Estábamos en sobre aviso de cómo serían los próximos meses en casa. Cerca de las seis de la mañana, Tony decidió darnos una tregua y se durmió. Inmediatamente Edward y yo, le seguimos.

Cuatro horas después, el incesante llanto me despertó otra vez. Fui hasta su cuna, cambié su pañal y volví a darle su leche. Sin dudas, era tal el cansancio de Edward, que ni se inmutó de que nuestro pequeño había despertado.

Antes del medio día, Angela apareció y me dio el alta. Edward debía firmar el papeleo rutinario y asentar a nuestro hijo. Mientras él realizaba los trámites, yo me alisté y guardé todo para poder regresar a casa. Estaba ansiosa por volver. Estrenar la cuna de Tony y comenzar una nueva vida. Juntos, los tres. Finalmente éramos tres. Después de todo lo que pasamos durante el embarazo, todo había salido bien. Hoy podíamos disfrutar de ser una familia, pequeña, pero una familia al fin.

- ¿Lista para irnos corazón?- estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando Edward regresó.

- Si, estamos listos- asentí entusiasmada.

Tomé a Anthony, que estaba milagrosamente despierto y sin llorar. Edward recogió nuestras pertenencias y salimos del hospital, rumbo a nuestro hogar.

Cuando llegamos, no me sorprendió ver a toda la familia allí. Esme estaba preparando el almuerzo y mamá se había encargado de limpiar todo el apartamento. Nos dieron una calida bienvenida.

Me disponía a sentarme a la mesa con todos cuando Tony se hizo notar. Me disculpé y fui hasta su habitación. Tenía hambre por lo que me quedé a amamantarlo. Estaba quitando sus gases, cuando vi a Edward apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

- Hey!- exclamé. Se acercó silenciosamente a mi, mientras yo dejaba al bebé en su cuna.

- Son lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida- dijo Edward a la vez que pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura y me acercaba a él, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho.

- Sin duda lo son- le dí la razón.

- Te amo.

- Tanto como yo a ti- respondí girando mi rostro de manera tal de alcanzar su boca y poder besarlo.

- Disculpen ¿Está todo bien?- gruñí. ¿Es qué ahora todos se habían confabulado para no dejarme besar tranquila con mi futuro esposo?

- Ahora bajamos hermanita- contestó Edward, antes de unir nuevamente nuestros labios, y esta vez sin interrupciones.

**Espero que haya salido bien y si lees por primera vez la historia, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Y no dejen de pasar por mi nueva historia A corazón abierto. Besos.**

**_Chayley_**


	11. Juntos por siempre

**Sumary ****completo**

**Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja. En su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorprender a Bella con una vista inesperada. Dos meses despes reciben una noticia que hará su relación mas solida de lo que ya era. Pero el destino les juega una mala pasada y desmorona todo en sus perfectas y felices vidas.**

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

_**N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que esta historia esta en proceso de edición. La trama de la historia no cambia en lo absoluto, solo es para arreglar un par de datos y errores**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Juntos por siempre**

**Bella POV**

El tiempo pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así, como crecía Anthony. Ya era un hermoso bebé de tres meses. En este momento me encontraba acomodando su habitación, mientras el dormía su siesta, ya que esta había sido colmada de regalos en su ultimo "cumplemes", hace un par de días. Sin dudas, era el niño mas mimado del mundo. Sus abuelos, sus tíos de sangre y los postizos, Angela y Ben; habían colmado a Tony con presentes. No era nada extraño, desde siempre fue así, pero habían tantas cosas que me resultaban realmente exageradas ¿Para qué necesitaba un niño de tres meses, un coche a batería que recién usaría cuando tuviera dos años? Edward tuvo que hacer lugar en el sótano de casa, nos habíamos mudado a nuestra propia casa unas cuantas semanas atrás, para poder guardar todos los juguetes que por el momento, no serían utilizados.

En fin, hoy también era mi cumpleaños. Y pensar que hace un año atrás estaba preocupada por mis exámenes finales en la universidad y triste de pensar que pasaría mi cumpleaños sola. Que ironía, esa noche fue cuando concebimos a nuestro rayito de sol. Tantas cosas podían pasar en tan solo un año. Quedarme embarazada, comprometerme, graduarme, mudarme, perder a mi padre, convertirme en madre, y ahora estaba solo a un mes de casarme con el único amor de mi vida.

En un rato llegaría Esme, ella junto a Carlisle, cuidarían de Tony, mientras Edward y yo salíamos a cenar. Aprovechando que ambos estaban en la ciudad por cuestiones laborales. Era un poco egoísta de mi parte festejar solo mi cumpleaños con mi prometido y padre de mi hijo. Pero para ser honestos, no habíamos tenido ni un solo momento de intimidad en los últimos meses. Era la primera vez que íbamos a salir desde el nacimiento de Tony. Aun estaba a tiempo de retractarme y pedirle a Edward que nos quedáramos en casa. Sabía perfectamente que lo dejaba en muy buenas manos y no tenía de que preocuparme. Pero no lo podía evitar.

Anthony despertó, al momento en el que se oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Levanté a mi pequeño de su cuna, lo envolví en una mantita, y me dirigí extrañada a la puerta. Solo esperaba a mis suegros, y estos vendrían mas tarde.

- Hola Bella ¡Feliz cumpleaños hija!- era Esme, quien me saludo y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Tony.

- Hola Esme. Gracias- le devolví el saludo un poco confusa- Pensé que vendrían mas tarde.

- ¿Más tarde? Bella falta media hora para que Edward llegue del hospital- me quede tiesa. Diablos, se me había echo tardísimo- Carlisle estaba allá negociando con el director unos asuntos. En un rato vendrá. Y por tu cara, pudo apostar a que estas atrasada.

- Si. Dios, no me di cuenta que hora era.

- Dame a ese pequeñín hermoso. Tú ve a alistarte. Yo me quedo con él.

- En el refrigerador hay recipientes con leche. Ya es hora de su biberón.

- No te preocupes. Ve tranquila.

- Gracias Esme.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y me metí directamente en la ducha. Tomé un baño rápido y salí envuelta en una toalla a la habitación. Empecé a rebuscar en mis cajones por algún conjunto de lencería adecuado para esta noche. Tenía la intención de pasar una muy larga y placentera velada. Comencé a desesperarme cuando no hallaba ninguno que se adecuara a lo que quería, hasta que la vi. Alice había pasado al medio día para almorzar con migo, y me había traído un presente "para que lo deslumbres esta noche", esas fueron las palabras exactas de mi querida cuñada, acompañadas de una mirada pícara. No lo había podido ver, porque justo en ese momento, Tony requería de mi atención, pero podía jurar que era ropa interior, y no me equivoque. Era realmente hermoso. Sexy, de encaje azul marino, revelaba más de lo necesario, pero sin llegar a ser vulgar.

Sonreí ante la consideración de Alice. El pequeño diablillo me había acompañado a comprar el vestido que usaría esta noche y luego de haberlo comprado, se escabullo mientras yo cambiaba a Tony en el servicio. Cuando volvió, traía un par de bolsas extras, no me dejó ver que era. Me coloqué las pequeñas prendas. Sequé mi castaño pelo con el secador de cabello y con un cepillo me hice rápidamente, un brashing, quedando liso en las parte de arriba con un leve volumen, y ligeras ondas en las puntas. Me maquillé colocando solo un poco de colorete, rimel, para resaltar mis pestañas, una fina línea de delineador en los parpados superiores y a mis labios apliqué un gloss con apenas una pizca de color durazno. Fui al closet y saqué del fondo de este, el vestido.

Era un hermoso y delicado vestido color azul marino. A Edward le encantaba que usara ese color, yo haría cuanta cosa pudiera, solo para complacerlo. Era straple en la parte de arriba, sin tirantes, y se ajustaba a mi abultado pecho, beneficio de la maternidad. Se amoldaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, marcando bien las curvas necesarias y disimulando las otras. Mis caderas se habían ensanchado luego del embarazo, pero no habían engordado más de lo necesario. En estos últimos tres meses, milagrosamente, había logrado recuperar mi peso.

Finalmente, me coloqué unos zapatos de tacón negros de raso y ridículamente altos, pero cómodos, gracias a la plataforma que tenían. Me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación para poder verme bien.

- Simplemente hermosa- sonreía al escuchar su aterciopelada voz. Edward se acercó a mi, me abrazó por detrás, antes de depositar un delicado beso en mi cuello- ¿Estas lista?

- Casi- susurré. Me voltee y le dí un dulce beso en sus labios y me deshice de sus brazos.

Fui hasta la cómoda y me coloqué mi perfume. Edward volvió a mi, y con sus largos dedos, corrió mi cabello hacia atrás. Sus manos abandonaron mi cuello solo por unos segundos. Mantenía mis ojos cerrados, para evitar verlo a través del espejo y acabar con el poco control que tenía. Volví a sentir sus calidos dedos otra vez en mi cuello, pero no solo fue eso, algo frío hizo que mi piel se erizara. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y solté un jadeo ante lo que veían. En mi cuello colgaba un hermoso corazón de zafiro en una delicada cadena de plata. Llevé mis dedos trémulos al dije. Edward me miraba expectante.

- Es… es precioso. No debiste- dije cuando logré encontrar mi voz

- No es nada comparado con lo que tú vales.

- Gracias- me volteé para atrapar sus labios entre los míos, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía- Vamos ahora que se nos va a hacer tarde.

- Aguarda a que me cambie la camisa y el saco.

- Ok. Me voy a despedir de Tony y tus padres. No tardes- dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y salía de la habitación.

Luego de llenar de besos a mi pequeño, volver a repetirle todas las indicaciones a Esme, y prometer que volveríamos pronto; salimos con Edward rumbo al misterioso restaurante. No me quiso decir a donde me llevaría.

El trayecto fue en sumo silencio. Mi mano izquierda reposaba en su muslo derecho, y de vez en cuando la llevaba a sus labios y depositaba tiernos besos en ella. Empezamos a abrir paso por las concurridas callen de Chicago, hasta que Edward estacionó frente de _"Iggy's"._ Comencé a reír. Se suponía que era una sorpresa y me trae a mi restaurante favorito, al que usualmente venimos. Me sonrió y bajó del auto para ir a abrir mi puerta, me tendió su mano para ayudarme a salir. Le entregó las llaves al ballet y con nuestras manos firmemente entrelazadas, nos adentramos al lugar.

Una vez, Edward se anunció, el anfitrión nos guió hasta nuestra mesa. No una cualquiera. Había reservado la terraza. Me quedé maravillada con la vista. Desde aquí se podía ver toda la ciudad. Muy caballerosamente corrió mi silla para que tomara asiento, una vez lo hizo, me besó por un par de segundos y se fue a sentar a su lugar. El mozo no tardó en traernos la carta. Después de elegir nuestra cena, destapar un vino espumante y servir nuestras copas, este se retiró.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- dijo alzando su copa.

- Gracias. Este es sin duda uno de mis mejores cumpleaños.

-¿Cuáles han sido los otros?- preguntó curioso.

- Creo que todos los que he pasado junto a ti. Pero creo que mi anterior cumpleaños fue el mejor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque esa noche concebimos a Anthony- dije con nostalgia ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi bebito en este momento?

- Tienes razón. Pero este puede que sea aún mejor. Hasta creo que podríamos encargar una hermanita pata Tony- dijo divertido

- ¿QUÉ? Hey... aun no- le dije apuntándolo amenazadoramente con mi dedo índice. El solo comenzó a reírse.

- Solo bromeaba cielo. Eso lo haremos mas adelante. Pero creo que podemos ir practicando- me guiñó un ojo.

- Me parece una muy buena idea- respondí. Nuestra insinuante plática fue interrumpida por el maître.

- Aquí tienen su cena Señor y Señora Cullen. Espero que la disfruten- sin más, se retiró.

Edward me miraba fijo, con ese brillo y sonrisa tan características propias de él.

- ¿Qué sucede?- interrogue.

- Me encanta como suena _Señora Cullen_- dijo remarcando las dos ultimas palabras.

- Pues, se supone que muy pronto lo seré.

Nos dedicamos a degustar de nuestros platos, mientras conversábamos acerca de nuestro día, el trabajo en el hospital, las nuevas mañas de nuestro hijo, los últimos detalles de la boda y demás. Compartimos de postre un delicioso tiramisú. Luego de un rato, nos retiramos. Edward comenzó a dirigirse de camino contrario al que quedaba nuestra casa.

- Cariño ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunté algo impaciente.

- A darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

- Pensé que la cadena y la cena lo eran.

- Pues, eso solo era un presente- ninguno de los dos dijo más nada.

Un par de minutos después, aparcábamos frente al lobby del Elysian. Era uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Illinois. No dije absolutamente nada, solo me dejé guiar por el hombre maravilloso que estaba mi lado. En un parpadeo, estábamos frente a la puerta de la que supuse sería nuestra habitación. En otras circunstancias, hubiera protestado, pero no esta noche. Lo necesitaba.

Sin mediar palabras, nos adentramos en la suite. Edward no encendió las luces, pero el cuarto estaba iluminado levemente por velas. No pude ver mas nada, porque mis labios fueron atacados por otros más poderosos. En un principio fue un beso calmo, pero solo duró un pequeño momento, este se convirtió rápidamente en un beso desesperado. Edward tomó mi trasero y aproveché para colgarme de su nuca y enredar mis piernas al rededor de su cintura. Me fue llevando hasta que quedó sentado al borde de la cama. En ese momento, mis pulmones reclamaban aire.

- Te necesito- musité contra sus labios antes de atacarlos nuevamente.

- Yo también- bajó la cremallera de mi vestido, mientras yo quitaba su saco y desabrochaba su camisa rápidamente. En un ágil movimiento, mi espalda quedó contra el colchón. Edward comenzó a tocar todo lo que podía de mi cuerpo. El solo roce de sus dedos en mi piel, me volvían loca.

- Edward…- ronroneé en su lóbulo antes de apretarlo con mis labios. Fui bajando mis manos por su fornido pecho hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón. Lo desprendí, y en un vivaz movimiento, tiré de sus pantalones junto con sus boxers.

- Creo que alguien esta muy ansiosa- susurró contra mi cuello, a la vez que dejaba húmedos besos. Empezó a buscar el broche de mi sostén, por lo que levante mi espalda para facilitarle la tarea. Una vez se deshizo de este, quitó mis bragas. Siguió besándome, hasta que volvimos a necesitar respirar, por lo que rompimos el contacto de nuestras bocas.

- Cada día eres mas hermosa- se quedó Edward observando mi desnudo cuerpo.

- Edward… ya no puedo esperar mas- mi voz era ronca y no me importó que notara mi necesidad por él.

- Te amo- eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentir su duro, erecto y gran sexo adentrarse en mi. Solté un jadeo ante la sorpresa.

Se quedó quieto por unos momentos, hasta que enredé mis piernas en su espalda invitándolo a entrar más profundamente. Lo cual aceptó gustoso. Comenzamos con movimientos lentos y fluidos. De a poco fuimos subiendo la intensidad. Comencé a levantar mis caderas para que pudiera embestirme con más profundidad. Era increíble lo que este hombre me provocaba. El nudo en mi estomago se empezó a formar y aumente la velocidad, indicándole que estaba cerca. Sus embestidas se hicieron más rudas, tuve que separar mis labios de los suyos para poder tomar algo de aire.

- Edward… dios Edward… estoy muy cerca- dije como pude.

Eso pareció incitarlo más, ya que aumento aún más sus movimientos, si es que eso era posible. Mis uñas se clavaron en sus brazos, cuando el potente orgasmo salía de mi boca. Tres fuertes y profundas embestidas más, fueron suficientes para que Edward me siguiera. Permaneció unos momentos recostado sobre mi pecho, aun dentro mío, mientras intentábamos controlar nuestra respiración.

- Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo.

- Me encantó. Fue mucho más de lo que esperaba. Te amo.

- Yo más- dijo, pude sentir como volvía a ponerse duro y firme en mi interior.

Este hombre, sin dudas era especial. Volvimos a entregarnos el uno al otro sin inhibiciones, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol, se colaron por las ventanas.

**Edward POV**

En el último mes, nuestra actividad sexual había aumentado de 0 a 3 o 4 veces a la semana. Siempre y cuando Tony nos dejara, o yo no tuviera guardia por la noche en el hospital. Como lo era el caso de hoy. Me encontraba de camino a casa. Había estado de guaria hasta las 7 de la mañana. Solo quería llegar a casa y acurrucarme junto a Bella en nuestra cama. Estacioné el Volvo en el garaje y subí corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Tony. Siempre que llegaba de trabajar, fuese la hora que fuese, lo encontraba durmiendo como un angelito.

Me adentré en el cuarto y noté que no estaba en su cuna. Es ese momento recordé que en las noches que me tocó guardia, Bella se llevaba a Anthony con ella a dormir, alegando que así, no se sentía sola. Con una sonrisa fui hasta nuestra habitación, ahí se encontraban mis dos tesoros. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me quite la ropa, y me coloqué solo el pantalón del pijama, antes de escabullirme entre las mantas junto a mi hijo y mi futura esposa. Cuidadosamente los envolví a ambos en mis brazos. Bella soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Llegaste- susurró sin abrir los ojos.

- Si amor, ya estoy aquí. Vuelve a dormir, es muy temprano- solo asintió con su cabeza. Y juntos nos dejamos envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

Me encontraba sumamente perdido cuando desperté. Estaba solo en la cama. Me volteé para tomar mi móvil, faltaban diez minutos para la una de la tarde. Había dormido mucho, considerando que siempre me levantaba antes del medio día. Me desperecé, y me fui a dar una ducha para terminar de despabilarme. Quince minutos mas tarde, bajé y me dejé guiar por el delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina.

- Mmmm… ¿qué es eso que huele tan bien?- dije, acercándome a Bella.

- Despertaste dormilón.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?

- Porque te veías cansado y necesitas descansar. En un par de horas nos iremos a Forks.

- Eso es cierto. En dos días serás oficialmente la Señora Cullen- ronroneé en su oído. Inmediatamente la noté tensarse. Sabía que le encantaba que le hablara al oído.

- Si… estoy ansiosa- respondió y ya pude notar como su respiración se hacía irregular.

- ¿Si?- le pregunté mientras metía una de mis manos por debajo de su playera.

- Edward… se quemará el almuerzo… por favor.

- Podemos pedir comida- dije ahora dirigiendo mi mano a uno de sus pechos. Estaba tan cerca de convencerla, pero fuimos interrumpidos. La dicha de ser padres de un bebé de cuatro meses. Gruñí- Esto no se queda así- le dejé en claro. Me giré para alzar a Tony que se encontraba en su _babysit_.

- No te preocupes. Te lo recordaré mas tarde.

Le dí su biberón a Anthony, mientras Bella terminaba de cocinar. Para cuando terminó, nuestro hijo se había quedado dormido. Lo cual agradecimos ya que nos dejaba almorzar tranquilos. Luego ayudé a Bella a limpiar la cocina. Esta tarde saldríamos rumbo a Forks, donde realizáramos nuestra boda. No podía creer que al fin, dentro de dos días, nos casaríamos.

Una ves cargamos nuestras maletas en el coche y asegurar bien a Tony en su asiento, partimos hacia la casa de mis padres. Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Renée se habían encargado de todo. Pero Bella se sentía mal por no haber ayudado en los preparativos, solo consultaban con nosotros sus ideas, para tener nuestra aprobación. Gracias a dios mi hermana había respetado la petición de Bella. Nada ostentoso y solo los invitados necesarios. No más de cincuenta personas. Solo queríamos compartir este momento tan especial de nuestras vidas con las personas más íntimas. Quienes nos habían brindado todo su apoyo durante nuestro noviazgo.

No hicimos más que poner un pie dentro de la casa de mis padres, que Alice saltó encima de Bella, y luego de saludarnos, se la llevó para "ultimar detalles". Mi madre tomó a su nieto en brazos y nos sentamos todos en el living de casa. Conversamos un largo rato de temas triviales, hasta que Tony empezó a lloriquear. Subí a mi antigua habitación, donde se encontraban nuestras maletas, y cambié a Anthony.

- Ahora vamos a buscar a mamá- le dije a mi hijo mientras lo alzaba.

- No va a ser necesario- dijo mi hermosa Bella parada en el marcó de la puerta.

- Tony tiene hambre.

- Si, lo sé. Me pude escapar de la loca de tu hermana.

- Espero que no te encuentre- bromeé con ella.

- Pásame a Tony. Hace más de una hora tendría que haber tomado su leche- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a mi y se preparaba para amamantar a nuestro hijo- Alice quiere que vayas para hacerte la última prueba del frac. Prometió que sería el último, por hoy.

- De acuerdo. Ya que está noche será la última que podamos dormir juntos antes de casarnos, quiero que vayas a la piecita del fondo del jardín- le dije juguetonamente.

- ¿Recordar viejos tiempos?- me preguntó de igual manera. Solo guiñé un ojo y salí de la habitación.

Fui torturado por Alice durante casi una hora. No fue más, porque mamá nos llamó a cenar. Le estaba muy agradecido a mi hermana por todo lo que estaba haciendo por nosotros, pero cuando quería, podía ser realmente asfixiante.

Bajamos al comedor, donde ya se encontraban en la mesa, esperando por nosotros. La cena fue muy entretenida, nadie ocultaba el entusiasmo por la boda que se llevaría acabo en menos de dos días. Ayudé a Esme a levantar la mesa, pero más que ayudarla, era para pedirle que cuidara de su nieto esta noche.

- Ve tranquilo Edward. Disfruten de la última noche de soltería. Alice seguramente mañana los obligará a dormir en distintas habitaciones- me dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos- Ahora entiendo porque tu hermana estaba limpiando ayer la piecita del jardín.

- Mamá… por favor- dije avergonzado- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Crees que nunca te vi entrar ahí con Bella? Hijo sabía perfectamente a que iban- dios, estaba sumamente avergonzado. Tenía mi rostro escondido entre mis manos- Edward, no te atormentes- no podía ocultar la risa- todos hemos sido jóvenes y te advierto una cosa, no querrás saber que hacíamos tu padre y yo antes de casarnos.

- No mamá… no lo quiero saber- dije con una mueca de desagrado. Ella rió.

- Ahora ve y disfruta de esta noche con tu novia. La próxima noche que compartan, será tu esposa.

- Gracias mamá- dije besando su frente antes de salir al jardín.

- Dejé algo en el mini bar- la oí decir sobre su hombro.

Salí sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Mi madre y mi hermana eran increíbles, pero tenían la mente más perversa de la familia, ni siquiera Emmet era así. Abrí la piecita, y los recuerdos me bombardearon. Los primeros meses de nuestro noviazgo, nuestra primera vez, las veces en que ambos nos encontrábamos en Forks y nos escapábamos para estar juntos aquí.

- Daría todos mis ahorros por saber qué es lo que cruza por esa cabeza- su inconfundible voz me sacó de mis recuerdos. Me voltee hacia ella.

- Pensaba en todas las cosas que hemos hecho en esta habitación.

- Si estas paredes hablaran… - suspiró Bella en un noto lleno de nostalgia.

- Creo que no nos convendría a ninguno de los dos que fuera así ¿Imagínate si nuestros padres se enteraran?- dije fingiendo horror.

- No, creo que no nos conviene- lentamente se fue acercando a mi, como yo me acercaba a ella- ¿Qué se supone que haremos?- me dijo en un tono juguetón, pero más que eso, sonó muy sexy.

- No se… ¿se te ocurre algo?- le seguí el juego.

- Mmmm… la verdad que no- se detuvo a pensar unos segundos- ¿Y a ti?

- Creo que tengo un par de ideas- a esta altura ya tenía envuelta su cintura con mis brazos, y sus manos se encontraban acariciando mi nuca.

- ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas?- me dijo, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oído.

- No te lo voy a contar.

- ¿No?- hizo un puchero que debería ser ilegal. Era tan malditamente sensual cuando hacia eso.

- No… te lo voy a demostrar- y no le di tiempo a más.

Ataqué sus labios ardientemente, ella respondió del mismo modo. La necesidad que teníamos el uno por el otro, no aminoraba con nada. Ambos nos deseábamos con la misma intensidad que desde la primera vez. El aire se ausentaba de nuestros pulmones, por lo que debimos separarnos para poder respirar. Pero que dejara sus labios no significaba que dejara su piel. Empecé a atacar su cuello, llenándola de besos. En eso Bella comenzó a tirar de mi remera, me separé solo lo suficiente de su cuerpo para que pudiera quitármela, a lo que aproveche para poder hacer lo mismo con la de ella.

Nuestros labios retomaron su contacto, pero esta vez fue más demandante. Bella delineó con su lengua mis labios. Le dí acceso, para que nuestras lenguas se lanzaran en una batalla para dominar a la otra, pero ninguna se iba a dar por vencida.

Estaba sumiso en su boca, que no fui conciente del momento en el que ella había desprendido mis pantalones y los había lanzado al suelo, junto con mis boxers, y ya se encontraba desprendiendo los botones de sus jeans. Le frené con mis manos, para poder hacerlo yo. Una vez me deshice de ellos y sus bragas, su sostén fue a hacerle compañía al resto de nuestras ropas.

La tumbé con sumo cuidado en la cama, sin romper nuestro beso. Mi boca fue bajando hacia su cuello, descendiendo hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Empecé a succionar con cuidado, ya que se encontraban más grandes producto de la reciente maternidad. No quería que ocurriera ningún accidente. Su otro pecho fue atendido por una de mis manos. Bella no dejaba de acariciar mi cuerpo y repetir mi nombre entre jadeos.

Cambié la atención de sus senos, y dirigí una de mis manos hacia el sur de su cuerpo, mientras volvía a besarla con ahínco. Rocé con la yema de mis dedos su punto de placer. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Me aventuré e ingrese de una sola vez dos dedeos en su interior. Estaba más que humedad. Comencé a bombera en su interior sin darle tregua. Quería hacerla llegar al cielo todas las veces que pudiera esta noche. Seguí bombeando en su interior, hasta que ella llevó uno de sus dedos a su clítoris, dedicándose a dar más estimulación. Pude sentir como sus paredes empezaban a apretarse en mis dedos, y ella hacia mas veloz el movimiento de su dedo en su sexo. No tardó en correrse.

- Edward…- suspiró mi nombre en señal para que detuviera el movimiento de mis manos. Lleve mis dedos, llenos de sus jugos a mi boca, me saboreé en ellos, mientras Bella me observaba con sus ojos cargados de lujuria y placer.

Me corrí de encima de ella para dejar que regulara su respiración. Al parecer, solo necesito de unos cortos minutos, porque cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba sobre mi, besándome. Estuvimos por unos momentos así, hasta que fue bajando lentamente, besando mi mentón, mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen…

- Bella… no tienes que hacerlo- tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para pedírselo, cuando pude ver sus intenciones.

- No… me encanta hacértelo. Déjame- no me dio tiempo a responder.

Su cabeza se encontraba entre mis piernas y pasaba su lengua por mi erección como si de una paleta se tratara. En un parpadeo, introdujo mi miembro en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente. Pero el cavernícola que habita en mi, hizo acto de presencia y tomé su cabeza con ambas manos y comencé a marcarle el ritmo. Solo la solté, cunado sentí que estaba cerca.

- Bella… Bella detente…- pero al parecer no me oyó.

Me derramé por completo en su boca, y ella, como toda verdadera mujer, se bebió hasta la última gota. Eso me excitó aun más, si es que era posible. En menos de un minuto ya estaba listo y duro. Ella se dio cuenta- y como para no verlo- posicioné sus piernas entre mis caderas y lentamente comenzó a introducir mi pene en su cavidad. Permanecimos quietos y en silencio, solo nuestra agitada respiración se oía, durante unos segundos. Luego Bella empezó a mecerse dócilmente.

Pero la suavidad no duró mucho, ya que apoyó sus manos en mi pecho para poder impulsarse con mayor fuerza. Tomé sus caderas, y juntos nos dejamos envolver por la lujuria. Nuestras estocadas eran cada vez mas profundas. Mi vista estaba maravillada por el vaivén de sus pechos. Todo su cuerpo parecía haber sido tallado a mano. El embarazo la había dejado unas curvas perfectas y un plano vientre, del cual jamás podrías haber imaginado que allí había albergado a nuestro hijo por casi nueves meses.

Podía sentir como comenzaba a estrecharse a mi alrededor, pero nuestro compás no cesaba.

- Edward… Edward…- sus gemidos parecían más bien quejidos. Su voz sonaba estrangulada.

- ¿Te duele?- pregunté, aunque sonara egoísta, no quería parar justo ahora.

- No... Diablos!... Más fuerte…

Sus deseos eran órdenes para mí. Seguí penetrándola sin compasión alguna. Ahora, sus gemidos eran gritos.

- EDWAAAARD!- y tras ese grito, un orgasmo potente inundó toda la habitación.

Sus paredes estaban, prácticamente, estrujando mi miembro. Lo cual, fue todo lo que necesite para seguirle y soltar un orgasmo similar al de ella, segundos atrás. Me derramé como nunca antes en su interior. Se dejó caer sobre mi, sin romper nuestra unión, mientras nuestros cuerpos aún se convulsionaban por los espasmos del placer.

- Wooow…- dije Bella, aún agitada.

- Increíble… sin duda el mejor sexo que hayamos tenido nunca- dije lo que pensaba.

- Sin duda- suspiró.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ninguno dijo nada. Solo se oía nuestra ya acompasada respiración. Aun permanecíamos unidos por nuestros sexos, y nuestro cuerpo enlazado por nuestras extremidades. Bella se removió con cuidado para que mi pene saliera de su interior. Se acostó a mi lado. Pase uno de mis brazos por su espalda, atrayéndola a mi, ella dejó descansar su cabeza en mi hombro, y uno de sus brazos reposaba en mi abdomen.

- ¿Te importa si duermo?- me preguntó en un murmullo.

- No hay problema amor. Son mas de las cuatro de la mañana- dije mientras veía el reloj digital en la mesilla de noche- Debes estar agotada, ayer fue un largo día, hoy lo será aún más. Alice no te dejará en paz. Duerme.

- Te amo- fue prácticamente inaudible.

- Te amo- contesté.

Acaricié sus castaños cabellos, hasta que el cansancio me venció y la acompañé en sus sueños.

**Bella POV**

Los primeros rayos de sol, empezaron a darme de lleno en la cara. Lentamente comencé a estirarme. Aún con los ojos cerrados, tanteé con mis manos, el lado izquierdo de la cama, pero me encontré con un pequeño cuerpecito, y no con el pecho de mi novio. Alice había insistido por todos los medios en que la noche antes de la boda, Edward y yo, no durmiéramos juntos. Y la sentir vacía la cama, sin la compañía de mi amante, acosté a Tony con migo, quien aún permanencia dormido.

Se veía tan tierno, su sueño era tranquilo. Tomé una de sus pequeñas manos y la acaricié, recorriendo sus largos y finos dedos, era una replica de su padre. Aún no creía lo maravilloso que habíamos creado como fruto de nuestro amor. He de admitir que me sorprendí, cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, pero sin duda, era lo más hermoso que me había pasado en la vida.

- Nock… nock… ¡Arriba!- canturreó mi adorada cuñada (nótese el sarcasmo)

- Shhh… Alice, algunos todavía duermen- siseé.

- Perdón, pero ya es tarde ¡Por dios Bella, tenemos tanto que hacer!- dijo emocionada.

- Alice, tranquila. Ahora me levanto. Solo, no hagas ruido. Despertarás a Anthony y retrasará todo- le pedí.

- Esta bien, lo siento. Pero ahora mismo ve a darte un baño. Yo vigilo a mi sobrino.

- Gracias.

Sin mediar más, me puse en pie y me encaminé al baño. Tomé una ducha, no muy larga, pero al menos la calidez del agua, ayudó a despertarme del todo, y llenarme de energía para el largo día que me esperaba. Salí de la ducha, me sequé y envolví en un albornoz. En la habitación, me esperaba Alice.

- Ponte esto- ahora mi cuñada hablaba apenas en susurros- Yo ya regreso, mientras te cambias.

Asentí, tomando el paquete que me tendió, y se retiraba del cuarto. Mi boca se abrió en una "o", cuando vi el contenido de dicho paquete. Era un conjunto de ropa interior, mas precisamente, un babydoll, de encaje color crema. En verdad, era bellísimo, jamás había usado algo como eso. Pero esta noche sin dudas, iba a ser especial, aunque cada noche que pasaba con Edward lo era, solo que esta vez, no era una noche cualquiera. Sería oficialmente la _Señora Cullen_. Sin perder más tiempo, me coloqué la indumentaria. Mientras me lo ponía, me dí cuanta que la parte de los pechos era flexible, ya que no poseía breteles, pero sostenía perfectamente mis pechos, y sobre el tocador, habían dos almohadillas para evitar manchar la fina prenda. Algo que luego tendría que agradecerle a Alice por su consideración. Estaba colocándome nuevamente el albornoz, cuando mi amiga ingreso de nuevo a la habitación.

- Gracia Alice- dije, con una sonrisa sincera.

- De nada. Sabes que a mi no se me olvida nada- respondió sabiendo de que se trataba.

- Lo sé.

- Bueno, ahora ven y siéntate aquí. Aprovechemos el tiempo, mientras Tony duerme- dijo entusiasta mientras yo tomaba asiento frente al tocador- Tu relájate, que yo me encargo de todo.

- Confió en ti- dije en tono divertido.

Mi cuñada puso manos a la obra, yo solo cerré mis ojos, y me dejé hacer. No tenía ni idea de que me estaba haciendo. Sabía que haría un buen trabajo, Alice tenía ese don. Paso más de una hora, cuando mi pequeño decidió que ya había dormido suficiente, justo al momento en que Alice terminaba de arreglar mi cabello.

- Estas hermosa Bella. Ahora ve y atiende a Tony. Bajo a buscar tu desayuno.

- Gracias Ali. Realmente esta precioso.

Había recogido todo mi cabello perfectamente, no había un solo cabello fuera de su lugar. Era sencillo, peo en verdad se veía elegante y sin exagerar, estaba segura que combinaría con el vestido.

- Y eso que aún me falta el maquillaje. Ya verás que serás la novia mas bella del mundo- alegó.

- Si, como no- dije con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

- Eso lo dices, porque nunca te ves realmente. Eres hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Siempre supe que eras lo mejor que le podría haber pasado a mi hermano. De hecho, siempre supe que serías mi hermana- confesó mi amiga, con sus ojos brillantes.

- Te agradezco tanto Alice. Eres mucho más que una amiga. Eres la hermana que nunca tuve- dije emocionada, a punto de llorar.

- Gracias tontita… y te dejo que llores ahora. Pero escúchame bien Bella Swan, pronto Cullen. Luego de que te maquille, te prohíbo llorar. Quiero una novia radiante, no con los ojos rojos e hinchados- dijo divertida, apuntándome con su dedo índice y hacia un esfuerzo para que sus lágrimas no se derramaran como ya estaban las mías- Y alimenta a mi sobrino que tiene hambre- me abrazó unos momentos antes de irse.

Limpié mis húmedos ojos, y fui a atender a mi hijo. Lo cambié y amamanté. Media hora después, Esme venía con mi desayuno.

- Buen día Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó cálidamente.

- Muy bien Esme.

-¿Nerviosa?

- La verdad es que no- fui sincera. No entendía porqué, en su mayoría, las mujeres antes de casarse, se ponían nerviosas e histéricas- Estoy muy tranquila.

- Eso es porque estas segura de lo que harás, y porque realmente amas a mi hijo- dijo sentándose junto a mi y le daba un beso en la sien a su nieto.

- Supongo que será por eso- ambas reímos- Bueno, este caballerito ya esta listo para que tomé un baño- dije mientras quitaba su airecito.

- Déjame que yo lo haga. Desayuna y deja que Alice termine de arreglarte, no te preocupes por nada.

- Pero Esme, tu también tienes que alistarte. Ya he abusado demasiado de ustedes. Se encargaron de organizar toda la boda- dije apenada.

-¿A caso crees que lo hicimos por obligación?- preguntó con un falso tono de ofensa, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa- Para mi fue un placer que me dejaras organizar todo, junto a Renée, Rose y Alice. Así que déjate de tonterías y dame a mi pequeño nieto.

- Gracias por todo Esme- dije honestamente- Ve con la abuela y pórtate bien- le dije a Tony y besé su coronilla.

- Adiós mamá y deja de preocuparte. Esme tomó a Anthony y salieron del cuarto, luego de tomar todo lo necesario para su aseo.

Me quedé sola desayunando, hasta que Alice regresó ya peinada y maquillada.

- Vamos Bella, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo- me apresuró.

- De acuerdo. Soy toda tuya.

Alice, retomó su labor. Esta vez, tocaba el maquillaje.

- Buenos días- se oyó una cantarina vos, asomarse por la puerta.

- Hola mamá- saludé. Mirando hacia la puerta.

- Hija, no puedo creer que te cases- mi madre ya estaba llorando.

- Voy a buscar el vestido. En un momento vuelvo- se excusó Alice, dejándome a solas con Renée.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien.

- Te noto muy tranquila, para ser el día de tu boda.

- Es que en verdad lo estoy. Esto es lago que quiero hacer, y estoy segura de que no hay nadie mas que Edward.

- Tú y él están predestinados a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Muy pocas veces se ven uniones como la que tú tienes con él. En mi caso, las cosas fueron diferentes. No es que no quisiera a tu padre- se apresuró a aclarar- es solo que las cosas pasaron muy rápido

- Te refieres al hecho de que llevaban menos de un año saliendo y te embarazaste de mi, y los abuelos obligaron a papá a casarse con tigo- mas que una pregunta, sonó a una afirmación.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó extrañada. Ella nunca me había hablado de esto.

- Papá me lo contó una vez. Pero a pesar de la presión, él en verdad te amaba con locura. Algo que talvez tu no pudiste hacer- le reproché, sin tener la intención de hacerlo- Lo siento, no quise decir eso- me disculpé al ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro.

- Descuida. Tienes algo de razón. Lo que yo le hice a Charlie no tiene perdón, y estas en todo tu derecho a enfadarte con migo. Es solo que me sentí incompleta, como si algo me faltara.

- ¿Y jamás se te ocurrió hablar de esto con papá?

- Es que no era él, yo era el problema. Tu padre siempre hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para hacerme sentir bien, a veces llegaba a abrumarme, pero había algo que me faltaba, y él no podía dármelo…

- Por eso te acostabas con mi entrenador de la preparatoria- le interrumpí.

- Lo siento, en verdad hija- me pidió llorando.

- A mi no me tienes que pedir perdón. Lo que me duele, es que nunca se lo dijiste a papá. A él lo engañaste.

- No hija, no solo defraudé a tu padre, también te lo hice a ti. Perdóname Bella. En verdad estoy muy arrepentida.

- Esta bien mamá- había sido muy dura con ella- ya, deja de llorar que me vas a hacer llorar a mi también y Alice me va a matar- traté de aligerar el ambiente.

-Gracias hija. Eres la persona más bondadosa que he conocido en mi vida. No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de que seas mi hija, aunque no me lo merezca- dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

- Ya mamá. Basta, olvidemos todo eso. Ahora, a secar esas lágrimas y sonreír. No quiero a nadie triste el día de mi boda.

- Permiso- pidió Alice.

- Si Ali- asentí con una sonrisa, contenta de haber podido aclarar las cosas con mi madre.

- Voy a ver si Esme necesita algo- dijo Renée mientras abandonaba la habitación.

- Alice, estas muy bella- dije cunado me percate de que ya estaba lista.

Su vestido era de un color lila bien suave, ajustado en la parte superior, con escote palabra de honor, y caía suelto con finas capas de gasas en el mismo color. Mi cuñada se había encargado del atuendo que usarían las damas de honor, y en verdad había hecho una buena elección.

- Gracias Bella. Pero ahora ven. Edward esta esperándote, ya llegaron todos los invitados.

-¿Ya?- pregunte sorprendida. No había sido consiente del paso del tiempo.

- ¡Si, ya!- exclamó entusiasmada.

Fui hasta donde estaba mi amiga, y me enfundó en mi vestido de novia. Era realmente una obra de arte. El corsé de color crema se apegaba perfectamente a mis curvas, y estaba todo bordado a mano. Mientras que la falda de raso, caía suavemente hasta el suelo, con un gran tajo al costado izquierdo, que llegaba a mitad de mi muslo, pero apenas se podía percibir, mientras permanecía de pie. Este, fue combinado con unos zapatos de raso del mismo todo que mi indumentaria, con taco aguja, y aunque no estaba acostumbrada a usar dicho calzado, era sumamente cómodo.

- ¡Bella, estas hermosa! Ven- mi cuñada tomé mi mano y me guió hasta el espejo.

La imagen que me devolvió el objeto era de ensueño. Todo lo que había echo Alice en mi, había sido perfecto. No quería ser modesta, jamás lo fui, pero lucía increíble.

- No se cuantas veces mas tendré que agradecerte Ali. Me encanta- dije aun perpleja mirando mi reflejo.

- Permiso…- se oyó la voz de Esme asomarse por la puerta, seguida de mi madre, quien sostenía a Tony

- Mi bebé... que bello que estas- la emoción era más que evidente en mi voz. Mi hijo llevaba puesto un esmoquin hecho a medida. Lucía muy tierno. Sin duda, esto había sido obra de su tía.

- Hija, estas preciosa- me halagó Esme, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla- Veo que ya estas lista. Pero antes debes ponerte esto- la madre de mi futuro esposo, me tendió una fina pulsera de plata- La quiero de regreso- me la colocó en mi muñeca con una sonrisa, la cual correspondí.

- Y esto le pertenecía a la abuela Marie- mi madre me dio una pequeña cajita que contenía unos pequeños pendientes a juego con la pulsera que Esme me había prestado.

- Algo azul- Alice mencionó, mientras me colocaba la cadena que Edward me había obsequiado en mi último cumpleaños- Y esto es algo nuevo, a demás del vestido- me tendió una liga, la cual me ayudó a poner en mi muslo derecho.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo mi madre.

- Estas muy hermosa Bella- dijo Carlisle, ingresando en el cuarto.

- Gracias Carlisle.

- Bien, ya estamos listos. Toma Bella- Alice me tendió un ramo de orquídeas blancas.

- ¿Nerviosa?- preguntó mi suegro, mientras me tomaba del brazo y salíamos de la habitación.

Debo confesar, que me hubiera encantado que la persona que me entregara en el altar fuera mi padre. Lamentablemente, eso no era posible. Pero Charlie, estaba muy presente en mi corazón en este momento tan importante.

- No, solo estoy emocionada.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos en silencio hasta el jardín trasero, donde todo se encontraba perfectamente decorado para la ocasión. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y voltearon a verme. Pero yo solo pude fijar mi vista en el maravilloso hombre que me esperaba al final del pasillo, junto al altar, con esa sonrisa y brillo en sus esmeraldas que tanto adoraba. Manteniendo la conexión de nuestras miradas, comencé a transitar, junto con Carlisle, el caminó que me llevaba hacia él.

- Cuídala como a tu propia vida- dijo Carlisle a su hijo, mientras este ultimo, tomaba mi mano y asentía.

- Estas hermosa- susurró, solo para que yo lo oyera. Mi sonrisa, se hizo aun más amplia.

El sacerdote dio paso a su labor. Fue una ceremonia clásica y sencilla, al igual que nuestros votos. El corazón se me hincho de felicidad, cuando ambos dijimos _"si quiero"_ y colocamos nuestras alianzas.

- Así, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Sin esperar un solo segundo, unimos nuestros labios, en un lento beso. Cargado de amor y dicha. Jamás podría olvidar este momento. Los invitados estallaron en aplausos, lo cual hizo que nos separamos. Sonreímos y nos volteamos ante la pequeña multitud. Las felicitaciones y los buenos augurios, no se hicieron esperar. Una vez finalizados los saludos, procedimos a tomarnos algunas fotografías, mientras tanto, los invitados, se iban acomodando en sus mesas.

La recepción fue perfecta. Esme se había encargado de contratar al mejor banquete de Seattle. Luego de haber quedado todos satisfechos con el almuerzo, se realizó el tradicional balls. Comenzando con Edward, luego Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, Ben, incluso con mi pequeño. Finalmente, volví a los brazos de Edward.

- ¿Disfrutando de la velada?- susurró mi ahora esposo en mi oído.

- Toda ha sido perfecto- conteste con un suspiro.

- Si, pero lo mas perfecto aquí eres tu.

- Gracias- respondí con una autentica sonrisa- Lo amo _Señor Cullen._

- La amo _Señora Isabella Cullen._

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un breve instante antes de unir nuestros labios nuevamente, en un beso que profesaba el amor mutuo que sentíamos, con la promesa de permanecer el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Sin importar las pruebas que se nos interpusieran en nuestro destino. Todo se podría sobrellevar…

Estando juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que haya salido bien y si lees por primera vez la historia, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Y no dejen de pasar por mi nueva historia A corazón abierto. Besos.**

**_Chayley_**


	12. Epilogo

**Sumary ****completo**

**Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja. En su sexto aniversario, Edward decide sorprender a Bella con una vista inesperada. Dos meses despes reciben una noticia que hará su relación mas solida de lo que ya era. Pero el destino les juega una mala pasada y desmorona todo en sus perfectas y felices vidas.**

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

_**N/A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, les cuento que esta historia esta en proceso de edición. La trama de la historia no cambia en lo absoluto, solo es para arreglar un par de datos y errores**_

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Bella POV**

- Vamos Anthony. Ya es hora.

- Voy mamá.

- Te están esperando- los ojitos de mi dulce angelito se iluminaron. Estaba muy ansioso.

Hoy cumplía 6 añitos, y realmente era una gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Había invitado a todos sus compañeros del colegio. A demás de todos sus primos.

Luego de la llegada de Tony, todos se pusieron en campaña para que mi hijo "tuviera alguien con quien jugar", palabras textuales de Emmet. Y vaya que hizo un buen trabajo, al año y medio del nacimiento de su sobrino, llegaron a este mundo no solo uno, sino tres. Si, Emmet y Rose tuvieron trillizas, nunca se dieron por vencidos, y el destino los recompenso. Nunca se dejaron ver en los ultrasonidos, él estaba convencido de que eran dos varones y una niña. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que había tenido a tres mujercitas. No por ello dejaba de quererlas, es mas, eran su vida y sus princesitas eran intocables. Pero había adoptado a Anthony como su hijo. Siempre lo llevaba al parque a jugar baseball. Obviamente, dicha actividad supervisada ya sea por Edward o por mi. Después de que en una de sus salidas, Tony regresara a casa con una de sus muñecas fisuradas. Emmet era sumamente adorable, pero a veces no era conciente de su fuerza y de que estaba jugando con un niño de cuatro años, en ese entonces.

Por otro lado, Alice y Jasper, tenían un hermoso niño de 3 años. Era el miembro mas reciente de la familia. Esme y Carlisle, eran los abuelos más dichosos. Y ahora toda la familia se había empecinado en que ya era hora de darle un hermanito a Tony.

- Pide tus tres deseos- gritó Alice luego de haberle cantado el feliz cumpleaños.

- Mmm… solo tengo uno- levantó su vista de las seis velitas encendidas y nos miró a Edward y a mi fijamente- Solo deseo que mamá y papá me den un hermanito.

Silencio.

Con Edward nos quedamos mirándolo sorprendidos. Jamás había expresado el deseo de tener hermanos. Se sentía tan cómodo con sus primos que habíamos pensado que no había apuro por tener otro hijo. Pero esto era solo cuestión de tiempo. Luego del asombro, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos.

- Pronto- eso fue todo lo que respondió Edward.

La fiesta se siguió desarrollando con la algarabía de más de veinte niños corriendo, jugando, saltando y riendo por todo el jardín de casa. Alice me ayudó a preparar varias actividades didácticas para entretener al cumpleañero y sus invitados, alrededor de las siete, la casa comenzó a quedarse vacía.

Mis suegros y mamá, nos ayudaron a Edward y a mi a acomodar todo el desorden que había quedado tras la fiesta. Mientras tanto, nuestro hijo se encontraba en su cuarto desenvolviendo todos sus regalos, cada tanto, bajaba a mostrarnos emocionado alguno de sus obsequios. Una vez estuvo todo en su lugar y limpio en casa, agradecí por la ayuda de nuestra familia y partieron rumbo a sus respectivos hogares.

Olvide mencionar que todos se habían mudado de Forks a Chicago. Renée se sentía muy sola en casa luego de la muerte de Charlie. Mas allá de que Esme y Carlisle la visitaban a diario y salían a cenar con frecuencia. Con Edward, cada vez que teníamos un par de días libres viajábamos a verla, pero ella decía que no era lo mismo. Por eso, decidió mudarse. Los padres de Edward, la siguieron. Así terminamos todos juntos nuevamente, pero en otra ciudad muy distinta al pequeño pueblo en donde todos crecimos y nos conocimos.

- ¿Estas cansada?- me preguntó mi esposo rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes y calidos brazos.

- Un poco. Pero ya sabes…

- Voy a bañar a Tony. Tu prepara su regalo así nos vamos rápido a la cama.

- De acuerdo. No tarden que me muero de la ansiedad.

Luego de besarme por unos momentos, subió en busca de Anthony, yo hice lo mismo, solo que fui en busca de su regalo. Busqué todo lo que necesitaba, tomé una ducha rápida, y cuando ya estaba lista, mis dos amores, ingresaron a la habitación.

Los tres nos acomodamos en la cama y Edward, que tenia el mando en del dvd, le puso play. Los ojitos verdes de Tony estaban clavados en la pantalla de la tv. Pero nosotros estábamos mirándolo a él, pendientes de cada una de sus reacciones. La grabación duraba apenas minutos, y una vez hubo acabado, nuestro hijo se giró hacia nosotros.

- ¿Qué era eso?- preguntó con el seño fruncido. Lucía igual que su padre cuando estaba confuso o no entendía algo.

- Eso que veías ahí, es tu regalo de cumpleaños- conteste de manera dulce, pero él aun seguía sin entender

- ¿Ese video?¿Pero qué hay ahí?¿Por qué hace ese sonido? Yo solo veo una manchita y se oye como los latidos de un corazón, pero estos son mucho más deprisa. Papá ¿qué es eso?- ahora buscaba la respuesta de él.

- Esa manchita que veías ahí junto con ese sonido, es tu hermanito o hermanita.

- ¿Qué?¿Pero cómo?

- Eso era un ultrasonido. Mamá tiene 13 semanas de embrazo- seguía explicando Edward.

- Mamá ¿eso es verdad?- preguntó con toda la ilusión impregnada en su rostro.

- Si mi cielo. Acá esta creciendo un bebé- dije mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba, aún, en mi plano vientre.

- Pero no lo siento mami- me dijo luego de un par de minutos.

- Es que ahora es muy pequeño. Pero ya veras como mi panza va a comenzar a ponerse enorme, hasta que parezca una pelota gigante. Así como cuando estaba embarazada de ti. Vas a sentir como se mueve aquí dentro, y podrás verlo bien en los ultrasonidos mas adelante.

- ¡Eso es súper mamá!- exclamó contento antes de comenzar a saltar sobre la cama, pero Edward de inmediato lo detuvo.

- Anthony, para… ahora debemos cuidar mucho más de mami ya que tiene un bebé en su vientre- solo pude rodar los ojos ante el comentario, si Edward era sumamente protector, imagínense lo que era mi hijo.

- Uh mamá. Perdón. Te prometo que voy a ser súper cuidadoso y te voy a ayudar a hacer las cosas de casa... y el jardín… y voy a tener siempre mis juguetes ordenados… y no te voy a llamar cuando me este bañando y el agua ya este fría… y yo solito me voy a leer cuentos antes de dormir y…

- Aguarda- lo detuve- Yo quiero seguir leyéndote cuentos a la noche y arroparte. No porque este embarazada no lo puedo hacer. Es más, me encanta hacerlo. Ahora, eso si, con todo lo demás si voy a necesitar ayuda- dije divertida.

- Si mamá, te lo prometo. Tú quédate tranquila que con papá te vamos a cuidar como a una reina- me juró solemnemente.

- Pero ya me tratan como a una…

- Bueno, no. Ahora mucho mas, porque son una reina y una princesa. Porque voy a tener una hermanita- dijo muy seguro.

- ¿Ves?- me dijo Edward- Será una niña.

- De acuerdo- asentí- Será una niña. Ya es muy tarde y no se ustedes, pero yo estoy agotada. Vamos a dormir.

- ¿Puedo dormir aquí mamá, papá? Por favor- y qué le podía negar a este angelito mitad diablillo cuando me miraba con esa carita suplicante e inocente que ponía.

- Esta bien. Pero solo esta noche- estuvo de acuerdo mi esposo.

- Gracias! Buenas noches papi, buenas noches mami- nos dio un largo beso y abrazo a ambos- Buenas noches hermanita, apúrate a nacer, así jugamos juntos y yo te presto mis juguetes, porque todavía no te hemos comprado ninguno. Pero le voy a decir a la tía Ali que me lleve a la juguetería y te compre muñecas- ok, mis hormonas revolucionadas ya estaba haciéndose presentes. Una lágrima se derramó a causa de la ternura de nuestro pequeño.

- Buenas noches angelito- le devolví el saludo, al momento en que Edward limpiaba mis lágrimas.

Los tres nos ubicamos de forma cómoda en la cama. Edward pasó su brazo sobre Tony y apoyo su mano en mi cintura.

- Dulces sueños mi Bellis.

- Dulces sueños. Te amo.

- Yo te amo más.

Así, los tres, o mejor dicho los cuatro, nos quedamos abrazados, hasta quedarnos dormidos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a las nuevas lectoras que se sumaron en esta edición. Esta historia llegó a su fin, pero si gustan pueden pasar por mi otro historia A corazón Abierto. Aqui el link: (recuerden que es sin los espacios)**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6824319 / 1 / A _ Corazon _ Abierto **

**Nuevamente les agradezco por su tiempo y hermosas palabras. Se cuidan..**

**_Chayley_**


End file.
